Hikari no Yami! Rowdyruff boys Z
by Espadakatsukreuz XIII
Summary: Complemento... Brick ha sido elegido por la llave espada, ahora deberá encontrar a sus hermanos y a su misteriosa rescatadora mientras viaja a través de diferentes mundos conociendo nuevos amigos y enemigos que trataran de eliminarlos a toda costa.
1. Chapter 1

**Tema de entrada/Opening**

**World End- by Flow (Code geass r2)**

Sekai no owari de umareta hikari ima kaze no naka

_La cámara enfoca una enorme luz blanca que luego desaparece y en su lugar muestra a los 3 RRBZ que sonríen a la cámara. Luego aparecen de nuevo pero con expresiones serías, turnándose mientras sus cuerpos cambian de color (rojo, azul y verde) Luego aparece el título del fic._

Kireigoto dake ja ikirenai  
Yasashisa dake ja iyasenai

_Aparece un pájaro volando en un enorme puerto, éste pasa cerca de Brick que veía seriamente el horizonte_

Ubawareta no wa nan da?  
Kawaranai sekai de

_La escena cambia a Boomer arrodillado cerca de un río, estaba lloviendo y él está muy triste_

Kikoete kita no wa nan da?  
Shikisai no uta

_La escena vuelve a cambiar, esta vez se ve a Butch recostado de un árbol mientras veía el atardecer_

Everything is bright

_El mismo pájaro, en esa escena, vuela hacia el sol_

Kudakechitta yume o asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni  
Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni  
Ima kaze no naka

_Primeras dos líneas: Aparecen los RRBZ que luego desaparecen porque la cámara esta en movimiento y ésta comienza a enfocar a todos sus amigos (cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos los que conocieron en todo el fic) y por último las powerpunk girls z_

_Última línea: Aparece Zein viendo todo desde una zona en construcción_

_**Last part: **__La cámara y las luces del techo enfocan a Rev y luego a Nexus (cuyo rostro esta escondido en su capucha) y por último a Brick que vuelve su mano puño y extiende su brazo al cielo_

* * *

_**Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**_

Cáp. 1- El Destino del elegido: En una noche oscura, en un mundo muy lejano, la gente corría de un lado a otro desesperada, ya que estaban bajo el ataque de unas misteriosas personas con chaquetas blancas, sus temibles poderes habían logrado destruir la mitad de la pequeña ciudad. En un callejón estaba oculto un chico alrededor de los catorce años, cabello naranja y ojos rojos con una gorra volteada hacia el lado contrario de color rojo con negro, él observaba con mucho dolor el sufrimiento y gritos de las personas mientras eran atacados por las personas de blanco y unas extrañas criaturas negras con ojos amarillos de diferentes tamaños y formas.

-"¿Por qué…por qué nos atacan?" murmuraba el chico, "qué les hicimos" luego golpeo una pared que estaba cerca de él "¡Maldición! si tan sólo tuviera el poder suficiente para protegerlos, no me estaría escondiendo y hubiera..." susurro mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Sin percatarse que una de las criaturas negras lo había escuchado y sigilosamente se preparaba para atacarlo por la espalda, el monstruo tenía la apariencia de un oso con largo pelaje que caía de sus brazos y piernas con cuernos y tentáculos.

-"Hubiera salvado a mis padres y a mis hermanos" dijo el chico, el monstruo lentamente levanto una de sus garras preparándose, fue cuando sintió una sensación de que alguien estaba detrás de él, al darse la vuelta vio al temible monstruo justo a pocos metros de él. "Ahhh" grito, trato de correr pero se tropezó con una caja que estaba en su camino, trato de levantarse pero no podía debido a la caída, estaba tan asustado que su cuerpo se paralizo por completo, la criatura no espero más y se lanzó al ataque. El chico cubrió su cara con su brazo izquierdo esperando que pasara lo peor…misteriosamente nada ocurría y el chico decidió ver lo que paso, se dio cuenta de que enfrente de él había una joven de cabello y ojos azules claros que vestía una sucia y vieja capa marrón que cubría todo su cuerpo.

-"Cómo pudo detenerlo" se pregunto mentalmente, fue cuando vio que ella lo detuvo con una extraña arma parecida a una llave, era color azul con la figura de una rosa en la parte superior. Ella y el monstruo retrocedieron, la criatura lanzo un gran rugido preparándose para su siguiente ataque, corrió hacia ella para cortarla con sus garras, pero la joven fácilmente salto por encima de él y lo corto por la espalda, el monstruo lanzó un rugido de dolor pero eso no lo detuvo de tratar de atraparla con sus tentáculos, ella los esquivaba todos velozmente; el chico casi podía verla y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la joven estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la bestia, lo corto transversalmente y el monstruo se desplomo en el suelo, desintegrándose por completo.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" titubeo el chico.

-"Eso era un sincorazon, y del nivel más bajo para ser exacta" le respondió la joven desapareciendo la llave de su mano y se dirigió a él "¿estás herido?".

-"Uh…no".

-"Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar antes de que otros sincorazones nos ataquen".

-"¡Espera! no puedes hablar en serio" exclamo el chico mirándola firmemente de pie, "¿Qué les va a pasar a las demás personas, mis amigos y en especial a mi familia?" decía con lagrimas en los ojos. "¡Por favor! te pido que me ayudes a detenerlos" ella lo miró y suspiro.

-"Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, una vez que pierden su corazón en la oscuridad no se puede hacer nada".

-"¡Debe de haber una forma!" grito.

-"¡Este no es momento para llorar!" exclamo la joven, haciendo que el chico se detuviera, "debes aprender a ser más fuerte ante cualquier situación y mirar siempre adelante sin importar cuantas veces una situación te obligue a darte por vencido" al oírla el chico seco sus lagrimas, la joven sonrió y le pregunto.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?".

-"Mi nombre es Brick" (**del anime PPGZ**), ella lo detallo por completo y susurro.

-"¿Podría ser él?".

-"¿Perdona dijiste algo?".

-"No, nada en lo absoluto, vamos" decía agachándose para llevarlo cargado en su espalda.

-"N…no…no es necesario yo puedo caminar".

-"Ese es el problema no caminaremos" dijo, él la observo confusamente pero luego asintió y se subió a ella. "Será mejor que te sujetes fuerte de mi".

-"Ok" afirmo y la joven despareció del lugar a una increíble velocidad, sin percatarse que desde el tejado eran observados por un ninja morado.

-"Hmph" suspiro el ninja y desapareció, mientras en una mansión en ruinas un hombre con una chaqueta blanca y capucha (**leer kh ep. 1-El Sendero del héroe)** estaba sobre los escombros de la mansión mientras veía dos cuerpos sin vida en el suelo.

-"Despreciables" susurro el hombre a través de su capucha, fue en ese instante cuando una persona vestida igual que él salió de una puerta destruida, "¿lograste encontrarlos?" pregunto.

-"No, parece que han escapado" respondió la persona con su voz femenina.

-"Hmm" suspiro el individuo viendo los cadáveres con desprecio, "despreciables, pero ingeniosos". En ese momento llegó el ninja que había visto a Brick y la joven en el callejón, se puso de rodillas y se dirigió a las dos personas de blanco.

-"Disculpen la interrupción amos, pero tengo información importante sobre nuestro objetivo".

-"Habla Rev" dijo el hombre dirigiéndose al ninja.

-"Uno de los chicos se fue con una joven que resulto ser una elegida por la llave espada".

-"En serio" respondió mirando cara a cara a Rev "y dime…cómo era".

-"Si, era una joven de cabello y ojos azules q…"

-"¡Excelente!" interrumpió el joven a Rev, "elimina al muchacho pero trae a la joven con vida".

-"De inmediato" dijo y desapareció del lugar.

-"Friida" dice el hombre dirigiéndose a la mujer que estaba con él.

-"Señor".

-"Diles que el ataque ceso y que regresen de inmediato a la base".

-"Entendido" respondió y se fue en un portal oscuro.

-"Je, al parecer tuve suerte el día de hoy, obtendré dos premios en lugar de uno" decía caminando hacia una ventana cercana, observando todo el pueblo en llamas y en ruinas mientras los sincorazones más las personas vestidas de blanco destruían todo a su paso, "pronto mis queridos hermanos y hermanas, lograremos obtener nuestro lugar en todo el universo".

* * *

-Ya en las afueras de la ciudad la joven bajo a Brick de su espalda y comenzó a caminar "aquí estaremos a salvo, será mejor partir de este lugar de inmediato" Brick volteo su cabeza y miro muy triste los restos del lugar donde creció y se crió junto con sus padres y hermanos.

-"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto la joven.

-"Si…" dijo ocultando su tristeza, "solo necesitaba ver mi hogar una vez más".

-"De acuerdo" dijo la joven levantando su llave y apuntando hacia el frente, cuando de repente varios kunai fueron directos hacia Brick, ella se dio cuenta y velozmente tomo a Brick sacándolo del camino.

-"Sorprendente" exclamo una voz en un árbol que rápidamente salió haciéndose visible la persona, resulto ser Rev quien los había alcanzado "le haces honor a tu nombre elegida por la llave espada".

-"¿Llave espada?" pregunto Brick.

-"Tu debes ser Rev verdad, he oído mucho de ti".

-"Me siento halagado de que sepas mi nombre" dijo y de la nada aparecieron una mangosta gigante que tenía en su cara una mascara blanca que le cubría desde los ojos hasta su dentadura superior y un caballero gigante de armadura negra con extraños dibujos de nubes moradas, "pero eso no te ayudara en nada" dice Rev, "ese chico debe morir y tú debes venir con nosotros" decía apuntando a la joven.

-"Será solo si pasan sobre mi" exclamo la joven invocando su llave espada.

-"Como quieras" dijo, "¡Mangora, Arma-Knight ataquen!". Los dos monstruos se abalanzaron sobre ellos, ella tomo a Brick y salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque de ambos, luego le susurro a Brick.

-"Escucha Brick aprovecha esta oportunidad para escapar".

-"¿Pero que va a pasar contigo?".

-"No te preocupes por mi, concéntrate en correr lo más rápido que puedas".

-"Es…esta bien", ella lo beso en la frente haciendo que se sonrojara.

-"Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver".

-"De acuerdo" dijo con una sonrisa, ella volvió a asumir su posición de pelea encarando a Mangora y Arma-Knight, Brick aprovecho la oportunidad para alejarse de la batalla, cuando la joven se dio cuenta de que él la había obedecido sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció al darse cuenta que Rev tampoco estaba en el campo de batalla.

-"¡Oh no, Brick regresa rápido!" grito la joven con todas sus fuerzas.

-"¿Qué?" susurro Brick volteando su cabeza para escucharla claramente, sin darse cuenta choco con alguien quien resulto ser Rev, él saco su Ninja-to (**espada corta**) preparándose para matarlo.

-"¡Brick!" grito la joven quitándose a ambos monstruos del camino y corriendo hacia donde él estaba.

-"Se acabo" dijo Rev moviendo su arma directo hacia Brick.

-"¡Nooo!" exclamo Brick colocando su brazo derecho enfrente de su cara y una luz roja emano de su cuerpo; por suerte Rev logro escapar de ella, perdiendo su brazo y parte de su cuerpo derecho que lentamente recupero debido a una extraña niebla que lo regenero, cuando la luz desapareció Brick estaba de pie.

-"Definitivamente es él" susurro la joven viéndolo.

-"¿Pero qué me paso?" se pregunto Brick sosteniéndose la cabeza con su mano izquierda, cuando miro su mano derecha no podía creer lo que veía, tenía una llave espada (**parecida al dragón oculto de kh2**) pero con marcas negras que la rodeaban hasta la parte superior donde estaba la forma de la llama de fuego que era más grande que la original. "Será posible que este sea mi poder" se preguntaba mentalmente observando su nueva arma.

-"Puede que tengas el poder de la llave espada, pero sabes usarla" dijo Rev lanzándole varios kunais.

-"Te enseñare mi poder" exclamo preparándose para desviar los kunais, pero repentinamente la llave espada desapareció de su mano "¡oh vamos! no me abandones ahora" dijo moviendo tanto su mano como brazo deseando que su llave espada volviera, mientras trataba y trataba los kunais iban directo hacia él. Al percatarse de la distancia supo que no podía esquivarlos y trago saliva en seco, en un destello de luz todos fueron desviados.

-"Eres muy fuerte" susurro la joven quien había desviado los kunais, "también eres un elegido por la llave espada, estoy segura de que podrás cuidarte solo" dijo tomándolo de su chaqueta y lanzándolo por encima de ella, luego apunto su llave espada al cielo en la dirección donde iba volando Brick y disparo un rayo azul que abrió un portal.

-"¡Detenganla!" grito Rev, Mangora y Arma-Knight fueron a atacarla pero ella simplemente susurro.

-"**Reflega**" y una especie de barrera invisible apareció protegiéndola de los ataques de los dos monstruos, ella mantuvo el hechizo hasta que Brick cruzara el portal.

-"No aceptare fallas en esta misión" dijo Rev apuntando su mano derecha hacia Brick, "**Bomba Nocturna**" y una potente esfera morada lo impacto al mismo tiempo que cruzo el portal.

-"No" dijo la joven, se arrodillo y su magia termino, Mangora y Arma-Knight la tomaron por los brazos, ella no opuso resistencia alguna. Rev observo el portal desapareciendo y se dijo a si mismo "Misión cumplida", luego los tres desaparecieron llevándose a la joven con ellos.

* * *

**Y así comienza una nueva aventura en la vida de Brick, habrá logrado sobrevivir...o el ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para desaparecerlo del mapa, si les gusto no querrán perderse el siguiente capítulo**


	2. Chapter 2

Cáp. 2 - Un nuevo comienzo: En una sala completamente oscura, Brick cayó bruscamente al suelo, estaba herido a causa del ataque de Rev en el mundo anterior pero todavía tenía la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie, lentamente se fue levantando.

-"Ugh…ugh… ¿dond…dónde estoy?" susurro mientras se levantaba, pero se quedo agachado debido a que una extraña niebla le estaba golpeando la cara. "Pero q..." fue lo que alcanzo a decir cuando vio que no era una neblina lo que lo golpeaba en la cara, sino el aliento de un toro negro que se estaba preparando para embestirlo.

-Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación donde se encontraba Brick, estaban reunidas varias personas en un estadio mientras alababan a un joven alrededor de los dieciocho años de cabello y ojos morados vestido con un traje de torero amarillo y blanco, que engreídamente les lanzaba besos a sus admiradoras mientras se preparaba para la corrida, sin darse cuenta que era observado por alguien desde la puerta por donde él había entrado.

-"¡Muy bien, que empiece la corrida!" grito desde un balcón un hombre gordo de cabello y bigotes negros vestido con un sombrero mexicano y traje de gala gris, dos personas que se encontraban en el terreno abrieron rápidamente las puertas, el matador se estaba preparando para recibir al toro con su capa, pero en ese preciso instante.

-"¡Ahhh!" un grito provino del fondo de la habitación que los dos hombres acaban de abrir, cual fue la sorpresa de todos incluyendo la persona que espiaba al joven matador al ver a Brick salir de la habitación corriendo desesperadamente.

-"¡Abran paso!" grito saltando por encima del matador pero accidentalmente piso su cara al saltar.

-"¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi precioso rostro!" le replico el joven, sin darse cuenta que detrás de Brick venía el toro que embistió al matador sacándolo de su camino y dejándolo inconsciente, todos los espectadores se burlaron de él, incluyendo el que lo espiaba, pero al cabo de unos segundos miraron a Brick quien esquivaba las embestidas del toro embravecido.

-"Esto no parece mejorar" susurro Brick "¿por qué diablos me persigue ese toro?" se preguntaba, fue cuando miro su chaqueta y descubrió que era de color roja y la respuesta llegó a su cabeza. "Oh si, verdad que a los toros no les gusta el color rojo" el animal se lanzo con otra embestida pero Brick logro esquivarla, en eso entran en el balcón dos personas para hablar con el hombre que dirigía las corridas.

-"¿Señor quiere que detengamos al toro?" pregunto uno de ellos.

-"No, prometimos una corrida de toros y eso les daremos".

-"Pero señor ese chico podría morir".

-"¡No me importa!" grito el hombre observando molesto al que estaba hablando con él, "no puedo permitir que esto acabe hasta que uno de los dos caiga".

-De vuelta en la arena Brick ya estaba agotado a causa de sus heridas en la batalla anterior y de tantas veces que esquivaba al toro, fue cuando el animal cansado de que siempre lo esquivaba bramo con todas sus fuerzas y se lanzo de nuevo al ataque. "Maldición a este paso me matara, debo hacer algo y pronto" pensó, fue cuando recordó que podía convocar esa extraña arma llamada llave espada, coloco su mano derecha frente a él y comenzó a pensar en ella, esperando que funcionara pero no lograba sentir nada, excepto que el toro se le acercaba cada vez más.

-"Vamos, vamos no me decepciones" pensaba Brick muy nervioso, el toro ya casi estaba lo suficientemente cerca, todos los espectadores estaban asustados, el hombre veía con regocijo la corrida mientras sus ayudantes veían el evento horrorizados, la persona que lo espiaba estaba frunciendo el seño mientras veía que nadie de los que estaba en el balcón iba a ayudar a Brick.

-"No tienen pensado ayudarlo, ¡rayos! sino hago algo pronto ese chico va a morir" decía preparándose para entrar en la arena, pero se detuvo ya que una extraña arma con forma de llave apareció en la mano que Brick tenía extendida.

-"Finalmente" dijo Brick, el toro estaba lo suficiente cerca de él, pero con lo que le quedaba de fuerza logro esquivarlo y golpearlo con su llave espada en su pata superior derecha haciendo que el toro perdiera el balance y se estrellara con un muro.

-"¡Bravo!" gritaron las personas sorprendidas por los poderes de Brick, él a oír las alabanzas Brick los saludo con una sonrisa, sin percatarse que el toro se levanto y lo embistió mientras estaba distraído.

-"Ugh" murmuro Brick de agonía mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie debido al terrible golpe que había recibido en su pecho, "es más perseverante de lo que esperaba" dijo, el toro se estaba preparando para otro ataque lo que hizo que Brick pensará en como resolver la situación en que se encontraba. "Debe de haber una manera de detenerlo" susurro, observo la capa roja del joven de hace rato no muy lejos de él; la tomo con su mano izquierda y se la enseño al toro, este no pudo diferenciar a quien atacar y corrió directo hacia la capa que tenía.

-"Te tengo" dijo Brick moviendo la capa sobre el toro que se detuvo apenas la paso, oportunidad que aprovecho para golpearlo en la cabeza y dejarlo inconsciente.

-"¡Bien!" gritaron todas las personas emocionadas desde sus asientos.

-"No fue nada" exclamo Brick rascándose la cabeza muy avergonzado.

-"Buen trabajo joven matador" grito el hombre del balcón llamando la atención de todos, "lograste derrotar a la temible bestia, deberías participar en el torneo de corridas de toro que tendremos en un mes". Todos estaban en silencio mientras esperaban la decisión de Brick al igual que la persona que lo estaba espiando.

-"Lo siento, pero tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer y simplemente no puedo aceptar su petición" dijo desapareciendo la llave espada de su mano, detrás de él, el toro trataba de levantarse pero debido al golpe que había recibido no coordinaba muy bien sus movimientos y no podía quedarse de pie por mucho tiempo.

-"Rayos, rápido acaba con el toro de una vez" le grito el hombre a Brick, él simplemente se acerco al toro y levanto su mano derecha colocándola sobre la cabeza del animal, todos estaban viéndolo detenidamente esperando que tenía planeado hacer…Brick lo acarició haciendo que se tranquilizara, todos se impresionaron al verlo, excepto el hombre quien había estallado en ira, "¡Qué diablos estas haciendo, mátalo de una vez!".

-"¡No!" grito, luego miró al hombre desafiante "no mataré a un animal inocente solo para satisfacerte".

-"Al parecer ese chico es muy parecido a mi" susurro la persona que lo veía escondido.

-"No se preocupe señor Ernest yo mismo me encargare de matarlo" dijo el joven narcisista que acababa de despertarse, lentamente fue sacando su estoque para acabar con el animal, rápidamente Brick invoco su llave espada y lo volvió a noquear, luego su arma desapareció nuevamente.

-"Lo siento, pero tampoco puedo dejar que tú lo mates" inmediatamente Brick oyó como las personas lo culpaban por haber herido al joven.

-"¡Rápido no dejen que escape!" grito Ernest mientras las personas bajaban desesperadamente a la arena.

-"Oh…oh" dice mirando a su alrededor buscando una manera de escapar de la muchedumbre, en eso oye un silbido.

-"Psst…psst, por aquí" al escuchar el llamado se dio cuenta de que en las sombras estaba alguien que quería ayudarlo y de inmediato se dirigió a ese lugar, al entrar en la habitación no podía ver nada.

-"¿Hey dónde estás?" pregunto Brick caminando a oscuras.

-"¡Esta aquí rápido!" grito uno de las personas que lo buscaba.

-"Genial caí justo en su trampa" dijo, de repente sintió como una mano lo tomaba por el cuerpo y la otra le tapaba la boca mientras se lo llevaba por un pasaje secreto.

-"¡Mmph!" exclamo Brick a través de la mano que le tapaba su boca.

-"Shht" lo silencio la persona que tenía su mano en la boca "quieres que nos encuentren" en ese momento ninguno de los dos hablo mientras las demás personas pasaban cerca de donde ellos se escondían.

-"¿Adonde se habrá metido ese chico?".

-"No sé, de seguro salió de la arena, ¡vamos!".

-"¡Si!" dijeron las otras personas al mismo tiempo, al cabo de unos minutos cuando ya todas las personas se habían ido el misterioso atacante soltó a Brick y éste recupero su aliento.

-"No hubiera sido más fácil que me lo hubieras dicho en lugar de taparme la boca" dijo Brick.

-"Calma, ahora no necesitamos preocuparnos por ellos, por ahora tenemos que buscar una manera de salir sin llamar la atención".

-"Espera, primero dime quién eres".

-"Oh si, lo siento" dijo la persona saliendo de las sombras, resulto ser un chico de su estatura con un traje de matador verde con amarillo.

-"Mi nombre es Kenny" (**de la serie pokémon diamante y perla**), dijo colocando su mano enfrente de él esperando que Brick se la estrechara "y el tuyo" Brick sonrió y ambos se estrecharon las manos.

-"Brick, gracias por haberme salvado".

-"No fue nada, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, tenemos que buscar una manera de sacarte sin que se den cuenta".

-"De acuerdo".

-"Sigueme" susurro Kenny mientras llevaba a Brick por unos pasajes que los llevaron hasta un callejón, Kenny se puso en la esquina que daba a la calle observando si había alguna persona que tratara de detenerlos; "no hay nadie cerca, deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad para salir".

-"¡Ahhh!" grito Brick, Kenny se asusto y velozmente fue a ver que le paso a su amigo, él estaba viendo una pared muy pasmado.

-"¿Qué pasa?".

-"Mira eso" dijo apuntando un cartel que tenía su imagen mal dibujada y con el aviso de se busca, "cómo se atreven a hacer un retrato tan malo de mí" exclamo muy molesto, Kenny se desmayo **estilo anime** y lo miro muy avergonzado mientras reía.

-"Jejeje, si claro…pero ahora no es momento para eso, mi casa esta muy cerca de aquí, ahí podremos descansar" dijo empezando a caminar hacia la calle.

-"Si" respondió Brick, fue cuando repentinamente se agacho en agonía "Ugh…que…me pasa" susurro.

-"¡Brick!" exclamo Kenny quien lo había escuchado, "¿estás bien?".

-"Si…solo es un rasguño" respondió sosteniéndose el lugar donde lo había golpeado el toro, Kenny lo sabía y decidió colocar uno de los brazos de Brick sobre sus hombros mientras ambos salían del callejón y caminaban a la casa de Kenny.

-"No puedo creerlo, derrote un toro y no soy capaz de regresar en perfectas condiciones" dice Brick muy decepcionado de él.

-"No es necesario que hables así, a decir verdad eres la primera persona que a demostrado ser lo suficientemente hábil para vencer a un toro sin matarlo" dijo Kenny animándolo un poco.

-"Je tienes razón".

-"Por supuesto que si…aquí estamos" exclamo deteniéndose frente una gran casa.

-"¿Ésta es tu casa?

-"Si, solo tenemos que darle la vuelta y entrar directo a mi habitación" Brick no entendió el por qué había que entrar así, pero estaba demasiado cansado y lo único que más deseaba era descansar. Al darle la vuelta Brick estaba boquiabierto por lo que le había dicho su amigo.

-"¡Cómo que tu habitación esta ahí arriba!" exclamo señalando una ventana que estaba abierta a casi unos 50 m. por encima de ellos.

-"No te preocupes, espera aquí" dijo comenzando a escalar por un tubo que obviamente Brick no podía subirlo debido a sus heridas, una vez que Kenny entro por la ventana le lanzó a Brick una cuerda hecha con varias sabanas, "muy bien ya esta listo" exclamo Kenny sacando su cabeza por la ventana, dándole la señal de que podía subir, Brick asintió y comenzó a escalar mientras se preguntaba.

-"¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?…no tengo ni idea de donde estoy o qué se supone que haga de ahora en adelante" decía recordando el ataque de ese ninja Rev y de sus compañeros "sin importar donde esté me asegurare de encontrarla, justo como ella me lo prometió".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Brick acaba de llegar a un nuevo mundo y conoció a un nuevo amigo, al igual que nuevos enemigos, pero que deberá hacer de ahora en adelante...**


	3. Chapter 3

Cáp.3-Un día de práctica:

-Ya era de noche y Brick todavía seguía pensando que hacer con su vida mientras estaba acostado en la cama de Kenny, aunque estaba seguro que debía encontrarse con esa joven, aún no sabía que iba a pasar después de eso debido a que su hogar junto con sus seres queridos se perdieron en aquella masacre, "espero que esos dos hayan logrado sobrevivir" susurraba Brick cerrando sus ojos recordando varias anécdotas de su pasado.

FlashBack:

Brick: "Jajaja, vamos tortugas que no pueden alcanzarme" se burlaba Brick de dos personas que lo venían siguiendo, ambos estaban vestidos igual que él, solo que uno de ellos era rubio con una chaqueta azul y el otro era de cabello azul oscuro con una pequeña cola de caballo y chaqueta verde.

Chico de azul: "¡Sólo espera a que te atrapemos, vas a pagar por tu broma!".

Chico de verde: "Si, me aseguraré de acabarte a golpes".

Brick: (**Burla anime de lojo,lengua afuera y palmadas en el trasero**)…"pues para que logren vengarse tendrán que atraparme primero" dijo luego subió por una colina mientras los dos chicos lo perseguían.

-No muy lejos de ellos un hombre, una mujer y una pequeña anciana los veían desde el jardín sonriendo.

Hombre: "Crecen muy rápido, no es verdad" dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer.

Mujer: "Es cierto querido, espero que puedan cuidarse entre ellos cuando llegue el día" luego hubo un silencio entre ellos hasta que la anciana intervino.

Anciana: "No se preocupen, ellos son fuertes y como hermanos que son saben cuidarse mutuamente. También recuerden que ellos no son simples humanos, tienen el poder suficiente para enfrentar a la oscuridad" decía mientras los tres chicos peleaban entre ellos jugando.

Hombre: "Tienes razón madre".

-En la colina…

Brick: "Vaya, estoy agotado" suspiro recostándose en la grama bajo un gran árbol con sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza, su hermano rubio se había sentado al lado derecho de él y el otro estaba del otro lado, recostado del árbol.

Chico de azul: Yo también.

Chico de verde:Ni que lo digan.

-En eso oyen el llamado de su madre.

Mujer: ¡Hijos vengan el almuerzo esta servido!… ¡Brick, Boomer, Butch! (**los tres son de la serie PPGZ**)…

-Lo único que se oía eran los nombres de los tres que se repetían varias veces hasta que sólo se oía nada más el nombre de Brick.

Voz: Brick…Brick... ¡Brick!

Brick: ¿Huh…quién me llama?".

Fin del FlashBack

-Brick abrió sus ojos y descubrió que era Kenny (**con su traje normal de la serie**) quien lo estaba llamando, "finalmente despertaste" dice su amigo muy feliz.

-"Vaya creo que me quede dormido" dijo bostezando y estirándose lo menos fuerte posible debido a las vendas que tenía puestas en su cuerpo "¿qué hora es?" pregunto rascando sus ojos.

-"Son las 9:00 am".

-"¡Qué! quieres decir que me quede dormido desde que me vendaste y me recosté en tu cama".

-"Así es, ni siquiera cenaste, debiste de haber estado cansado por lo de ayer".

-"Si, supongo" dijo con una sonrisa mientras rascaba su cabeza, en eso su estomago comenzó a rugir "jejeje, no tendrás algo de comer para mi".

-"Por supuesto" dijo trayendo una bandeja consigo, los ojos de Brick crecieron, abrió su boca y su saliva comenzó a salir. "No sé si te guste o prefieras que busque algo de tu agra…" dijo al percatarse de que Brick estaba comiendo como un bárbaro enfrente de él, Kenny sonrió al ver que Brick estaba mejor, una vez que termino le dijo.

-"Ja…estuvo delicioso, gracias Kenny".

-"No fue nada, por cierto tenemos todo el día libre y mis padres no regresaran sino hasta la noche, qué quieres hacer hasta entonces" al oírlo Brick miro su mano derecha que luego convirtió en un puño.

-"Kenny, necesito practicar, muy pronto tendré que partir en busca de mis hermanos y de una amiga muy especial para mi, debo aprender a controlar completamente este nuevo poder y usarlo contra mis enemigos, ¡por favor muéstrame un lugar donde pueda practicar!" Kenny asintió y le dijo.

-"De acuerdo, sígueme". Brick se levanto de la cama, se vistió y siguió a Kenny mientras observaba su hogar, aunque no tenía todos los lujos de su antigua casa era muy acogedora, Kenny se detuvo frente una gran puerta de madera, él la abrió y Brick se sorprendió al ver que su familia tenía su propia área de practica. Brick admiraba todo el interior de la sala mientras Kenny salía de un vestidor con su traje de matador verde.

-"¿Qué opinas?" pregunto Kenny.

-"Increíble" suspiro.

-"Me alegra escucharlo, oye Brick que te parece si hacemos tu práctica más interesante" dijo con una mirada desafiante.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto confusamente.

-"Me gustaría ver más ese poder que usaste el otro día, así que por qué no lo probamos con un duelo tú y yo".

-"¡Qué!... quieres…pelear conmigo".

-"Por supuesto" dijo sacando de su traje de matador su estoque "no te preocupes, te aseguro que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para darte una buena pelea".

-"Pero no entendió, el otro día me dijiste que nunca habías participado en una corrida de toros, entonces por qué tienes esa arma". En ese momento Kenny recordó que el día de ayer, antes de que Brick se durmiera, le había dicho que odiaba las corridas y que no disfrutaba como las personas se divertían con el sufrimiento de esos pobres animales.

-"Tienes razón Brick, si te lo dije, pero eso no significa que no haya entrenado con el fin de hacerme más fuerte" dijo moviendo su estoque enfrente de él, "además que mejor práctica que enfrentándote a un amigo" dijo sonriendo, Brick lo miro confuso pero luego de unos segundos él también sonrió, asintió y le dijo.

-"Si, muy bien ¡prepárate!" exclamo invocando su llave espada, Kenny lo miraba con detenimiento esperando su primer movimiento, "¡aquí voy!" grito corriendo hacia Kenny, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca trato de golpearlo con su llave pero el fácilmente movió su estoque hacia arriba, chocando ambas armas y deteniendo el ataque.

-"Debes concéntrate más en tus ataques Brick" dice Kenny mirándolo desafiante, Brick saltó hacia atrás y trato de atacarlo desde otro punto, pero aún así Kenny usaba su estoque para detener sus ataques, el jadeaba mientras veía a Kenny sin una gota de sudor o la mínima señal de cansancio.

-"Si ya terminaste de atacar creo que me toca a mi pasar a la ofensiva…" dijo colocando su estoque enfrente de él con la punta de su espada mirando hacia Brick, "**Estocada Final**" exclamo y comenzó a mover su estoque rápidamente de adelante hacia atrás rozando la llave espada que Brick estaba usando para protegerse de sus múltiples ataques.

-"Vamos Brick, piensa como vas a detenerme" dice Kenny disfrutando de su encuentro, Brick desesperadamente detenía sus ataques al mismo tiempo que pensaba.

-"Tiene razón, tengo que hacer algo pero que…" pensó, luego comenzó a imaginar varias tácticas con las que podría detenerlo. "Si trato de atacarlo con mi llave espada cuando retire su brazo…no, sus movimientos son demasiado rápidos si trato de atacarlo lograra herirme con su espada; si trato de hacerme a un lado…no, podría estar esperando que hiciera eso para luego contraatacar con otro ataque, ¡Maldición! vamos Brick concéntrate…concéntrate…" de repente sus ojos brillaron, Kenny se dio cuenta y rápidamente se puso fuera de su alcance justo a tiempo porque Brick exclamo una palabra que el jamás había escuchado.

-"**Fire**" y una pequeña llama recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-"¿Pero…cómo?" se pregunto Kenny viendo impresionado como la llama desaparecía.

-"Huh, no sé qué hice, pero me ayudo mucho" dijo mirando su llave espada.

-"Je, tuviste suerte en ese momento, veamos si todavía la tienes" dijo saltando muy alto y colocando su estoque al lado de su brazo izquierdo mientras caía directamente hacia Brick.

-"Te lo demostrare" dice tomando su llave fuertemente esperando para detener el ataque de Kenny, quien cuando estuvo a casi unos metros de él giro hacia su lado derecho moviendo su espada con el fin de confundirlo y que él pudiera atacarlo subiendo su estoque en el momento en que diera la vuelta completa, "toma esto ¡**Giro Rápido**!" exclamo ejecutando su técnica, Brick se percató y velozmente trato de detenerla.

-"Demasiado tarde" dijo Kenny, pero estaba equivocado, ambas armas chocaron en el último instante, haciendo que una intensa luz cubriera el lugar.

-"Yo gane" exclamo uno de ellos.

* * *

Mientras…

-En un laboratorio la joven que había salvado a Brick estaba en una cápsula suspendida en el aire por una extraña luz roja que había sido puesta sobre ella, estaba siendo monitoreada por un hombre vestido con chaqueta y capucha blanca **(estos trajes son iguales a los de la organización XIII-leer kh ep1 sendero del héroe**) que veía a través de varias pantallas su estados vitales, en ese momento entro el hombre en el laboratorio.

-"Cómo esta nuestra pequeña amiga Lachist" dijo el misterioso sujeto dirigiéndose a su compañero.

-"Sus estados vitales están perfectos gracias a la atención médica de Archer, debo decirle que se le paso mano con ella señor".

-"Qué puedo decir…" dijo el hombre regocijante, "ella trato de atacarme con intenciones de matarme después que le mencione que acabaría con los otros dos chicos igual que como el chico al que Rev mato, lo único que necesito es que ella este viva y pueda usar sus poderes con la llave espada".

-"Pues como ve todo esta en perfectas condiciones, mientras este suspendida en esa luz no podrá moverse ni usar sus poderes a menos que la obliguemos y de seguro usted le puso el **Sello de los Nueve Demonios** en la batalla no es cierto".

-"Je, tuve que hacerlo para restringirla aún más de lo que esta ahora" dijo, "ella es una de las fuentes claves para nuestro plan, tenemos que mantenerla aquí hasta que el momento llegue" dice seriamente observando a la joven, "por cierto ya están listo los preparativos para las otras dos".

-"Casi, necesito sólo unos días más y todo estará listo".

-"Excelente" dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a la salida "ya envié a tres de nuestro grupo al Mundo de Clow y Destiny Island para que traigan las fuentes restantes de nuestro plan (**leer kh ep1-El Sendero del héroe**), asegúrate de que todo esté listo para cuando lleguen".

-"Si señor".

-"Bien" respondió saliendo del laboratorio y el hombre continuo su trabajo.

De vuelta con Brick y Kenny…

-"Ufff…vaya deberás que eres fuerte Kenny" dijo Brick sentándose bruscamente en el suelo, Kenny ya estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de él sonriendo.

-"Gracias, pero al final tu fuiste quien salio victorioso" dijo recordando su último ataque, ambas armas chocaron pero al final Brick termino desarmando a Kenny en el ataque, luego coloco su llave espada cerca de la cara de su amigo y diciendo.

-"Yo gane".

-"No espere que alguien fuera capaz de detener mi Giro Rápido de esa manera, supongo que aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte".

-"¡Qué dices! si esa fue la mejor batalla que he tenido, eres muy fuerte Kenny si sigues así algún día lograras ser lo suficientemente fuerte y quién sabe, tal vez hasta puedas derrotarme".

-"Gracias Brick" dijo con una sonrisa.

-"No fue nada" luego se escucho una voz grave que gritaba

-"¡Kenny! dónde estás".

-"¡Oh no! es mi papá…rápido escóndete aquí" decía Kenny empujando a Brick hacia un locker verde que estaba en la sala.

-"Pero espera por qué tengo que esconderme".

-"No hay tiempo te lo explicaré cuando se vaya" dijo metiendo a Brick en locker, en eso entro el padre de Kenny, fue cuando él rápidamente con una sonrisa asumió una pose de que no estaba haciendo nada.

-"Hola papá jejeje que haces aquí, creí que no regresabas sino hasta la noche".

-"¿Qué extraño?" se pregunto su padre.

-"Qué hay de extraño".

-"Creí que había alguien aquí contigo pero debió ser mi imaginación".

-"Si jajaja, por supuesto" mientras ellos hablaban Brick usaba todas sus fuerzas para evitar que los objetos dentro del locker se cayeran o hicieran el menor ruido posible que lo delatara.

-"Por cierto papá que haces aquí tan temprano, pensé que vendrías a la noche".

-"Lo que paso fue que olvide mi portafolios, creo que lo deje en el locker" tanto Kenny como Brick se asustaron al oírlo.

-"Es…espera, tal vez la pusiste en otro lugar" titubeo Kenny.

-"Pero en dónde".

-"Este…" decía pensando una forma de obligar a su padre a buscar en otro lado hasta que tuvo una idea "oye papá no recuerdas que mamá tenía un portafolio igual al tuyo en la sala mientras desayunábamos".

-"Si…tienes razón".

-"Tal vez aún siga ahí".

-"¡Espera!" exclamo haciendo que se asustara al igual que Brick, "tu mamá se llevo uno al trabajo, puede ser que se haya confundido con lo rápido que salió".

-"Si-si eso fue lo que debió pasar".

-"Te pasa algo hijo, estás muy exaltado".

-"No, no estoy bien, pero creo que se te esta haciendo tarde no lo crees" dijo Kenny apuntando a un reloj pegado a la pared.

-"Oh si tienes razón, nos vemos más tarde" dijo su padre saliendo a toda velocidad de la casa, luego ambos suspiraron agradecidos de que no se hubiera percatado de Brick, quien cayó al suelo ya que los objetos del locker se le vinieron encima haciendo que la puerta del locker se abriera".

-"Brick, estás bien".

-"Si" dijo levantándose, "pero la próxima vez yo seré quien busque un escondite".

-"Je, de verás que lo siento" dice Kenny sonriendo y rascando su cabeza. Ambos se pusieron a ordenar el locker para evitar levantar sospechas mientras Brick hablaba con Kenny.

-"No entiendo por qué tengo que ocultarme de tus padres" decía dándole varios objetos del locker a Kenny en sus manos.

-"Porque no quiero crear una conmoción, si mis padres saben que estás aquí, probablemente todos te empiecen a buscar por lo que paso ayer, incluyendo Ernest".

-"¿Ernest?"

-"El hombre que dirige las corridas".

-"Cierto, continua".

-"Pues Ernest no sólo dirige las corridas de toros sino que también es el alcalde de la ciudad".

-"Ya veo, pero aún no entiendo que daño podría causar" Kenny guardo silencio mientras seguía recogiendo "¿Kenny?" pregunto Brick preocupado por él.

-"Tú no lo entiendes" murmuro.

-"¿Entender qué?" pregunto Brick más curioso.

-"Ese hombre es capaz de usar sus influencias para hacernos daño a mis padres y a mi o en el peor de los casos a ti".

-"¡Ja! que lo intente ese panzón" dice Brick orgulloso de él.

-"Brick" susurro Kenny.

-"No te preocupes no permitiré que ese hombre te lastime a ti o a mi y en especial a tu familia".

-"Brick" volvió a susurrar pero más bajo, luego se dirigió a él de nuevo "gracias" dijo.

Más tarde ese día…

En la oficina de Ernest el joven narcisista del otro día estaba muy molesto con él, "¡Qué! como puedes despedirme después de todo lo que he hecho en este lugar".

-"La corrida de ayer demostró que no tenías ningún tipo de habilidad, él único que se llevo el crédito fue ese chico".

-"Sólo dame otra oportunidad estoy seguro que podré hacerlo bien".

-"¡No se trata de que lo hagas bien!" exclamo muy molesto, "se trata de que yo obtenga las suficientes ganancias y fama para poder seguir con todo lo que he construido hasta ahora y lo hubiera logrado si ese torpe de Damon no se hubiera retirado de las corridas para estar con su familia".

-"Pero…señor yo soy mucho mejor que él".

-"¡Silencio! solo lárgate de una vez" el joven indignado, salió de la oficina y se dirigía a la salida mientras murmuraba.

-"Cómo se atreve a despedirme ese viejo, le demostrare que yo Haselberry soy el mejor matador de todo este lugar" decía saliendo del estadio y caminando por las oscuras y solitarias calles "ese chico, me aseguraré de hacer que pague por haber arruinado mi carrera".

-"Impresionante" dijo una voz oculta en las sombras.

-"Q… ¿quién está ahí?" titubeo el joven.

-"Deseas vengarte de la persona que destruyo todos tus sueños y metas".

-"Si, eso es lo que quiero".

-"Yo puedo darte todo el poder que necesites, pero a cambio de veras seguir todas mis ordenes, comenzando por eliminar a ese chico".

-"De acuerdo" respondió maliciosamente y estrechando la mano de la persona en la oscuridad, "sabes pareciese como si sabías todo lo que pasaba desde un principio".

-"Si tu lo dices" dijo clavando su mano en el corazón del joven.

-"Ugh…pero qué haces" exclamo el joven adolorido.

-"Está es la única manera en la que obtendrás poder" dice la persona saliendo de las sombras, quien resulto ser Rev.

-"Confía en mi con esto tu victoria estará asegurada" decía maliciosamente mientras una sombra recorría todo el cuerpo del joven.

-"¡Ahhh!" grito el joven desde las sombras.

* * *

**Brick acaba de aprender un nuevo poder gracias a la práctica que tuvo con Kenny, pero que pasará ahora que Rev a descubierto que él aún sigue con vida y a logrado convertir al joven matador en uno de sus esclavos con el fin de que éste lo derrote, logrará Brick salir de esta o estará destinado a perecer en manos de esta entidad maligna...**


	4. Chapter 4

Cáp. 4 - Brick y Kenny contra Haselberry:

-Al día siguiente Brick y Kenny se habían levantado como cualquier día, bajaron a la cocina ya que los padres de Kenny habían salido de nuevo a sus respectivos trabajos, él se las había ingeniado para engañar a su madre para que preparara doble ración para Brick, ambos se sentaron en la mesa y como de costumbre Brick comía más rápido mientras Kenny lo observaba muy impresionado, pero en su atascamiento Brick observo la foto de un torero vestido de azul.

-"Oye Kenny quien es el de la foto".

-"Oh, es mi abuelo".

-"Tu abuelo".

-"Si, el mejor torero de la historia, hasta ahora él a sido mi modelo a seguir".

-"De veras" dijo Brick engullendo su comida "pero pensé que odiabas que lastimaran a los animales".

-"Es por eso que lo admiro".

-"¿A que te refieres?"

-"Él nunca mataba a los toros, siempre decía que lo hacía para demostrarle al publico su valor contra el peligro, el valor que debemos tener todos en nuestros corazones" esa frase hizo que Brick se detuviera y pensara seriamente en esas palabras.

-"Hasta que un día se retiro definitivamente de las corridas".

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque prefirió estar con mi abuela y con mi padre...al menos eso fue lo que me dijo, desde entonces he usado el traje de matador y la estoque que me regalo en su memoria".

-"Me pregunto que tan genial habrá sido mi abuelo" se pregunto Brick a si mismo en voz baja, de repente una de las ventanas se rompió violentamente.

-"¡Qué fue eso!" exclamo Kenny, ambos vieron una pequeña y extraña criatura negra con ojos amarillos encima de los restos de la ventana, Brick se impresiono al ver que era una de las cuantas criaturas que ataco su hogar, sin pensarlo dos veces invoco su llave espada y por su reacción Kenny asumió una posición defensiva aunque no tuviera su arma a la mano.

-"¿Qué es esa cosa?" pregunto Kenny mientras Brick la veía con odio y desprecio, tratando de recordar el nombre de las criaturas, hasta que recordó la vez en que fue rescatado por esa joven que los llamaba sincorazones.

-"Sincorazon" susurro Brick.

-"Huh" dijo Kenny por no saber que era lo que él había dicho.

-"Estas criaturas fueron…" decía Brick sujetando su llave espada con fuerza mientras mostraba sus dientes muy molesto "¡fueron las responsables de todo!" exclamo saltando hacia donde estaba y cortándolo transversalmente, el sincorazon despareció, luego aparecieron más pero esta vez tenían la apariencia de unos toreros; "¿cómo?" dice Brick confundido por la extraña apariencia de ellos, sin previo aviso uno de ellos trato de atacarlo con su estoque, para el momento en que Brick se dio cuenta del ataque ya era muy tarde, pero justo en ese preciso instante una estoque bloqueo el ataque.

-Fue cuando Brick se percato que había sido Kenny quien lo había ayudado y en un rápido movimiento corto al sincorazon, luego ambos se vieron con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que los sincorazones comenzaban a rodearlos, su sonrisas y miradas cambiaron mientras se colocaban espalda con espalda observando a los sincorazones desafiantes, se miraron entre si, asintieron y se lanzaron al ataque cortando sincorazon tras sincorazon hasta que los derrotaron a todos, ambos dieron un suspiro preguntándose que había sido eso, hasta que encontraron una hoja de papel en el suelo donde había caído uno de los sincorazones.

-Brick la tomo y comenzó a leerla…

"_**Sé que te escondes aquí elegido, será mejor que vengas al estadio a la medianoche, sino todas las personas del pueblo serán aniquiladas por mi ejercito de sincorazones. Atentamente"**_

_**Haselberry**_

-"¿Haselberry?" pregunto Brick.

-"Es el joven del otro día de las corridas" le respondió Kenny.

-"Te refieres a ese debilucho y narcisista".

-"Si, él mismo, lo que no sé es quién sea ese elegido" Brick observo su llave espada y supo a quien estaba buscando.

-"Soy yo" susurro, "me está buscando a mi".

-"No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando, Brick podrías explicarme".

-"Si lo supiera te lo diría, pero no sé mucho…" dijo levantando su llave "pero desde el día en que me vi obligado a huir de mi hogar cosas extrañas me han ocurrido y solo hay una persona que puede explicármelo, es por eso que debo encontrarla, solo así podré saber todo este misterio y luego buscaré a mis hermanos a través de diferentes mundos, porque confió…" susurraba en voz baja "¡confío que ellos están bien!" exclamo, Kenny sonrió y le dijo.

-"Espero que lo logres" colocando su mano sobre su hombro, "pero primero debemos detener a Haselberry antes de que haga una locura" Brick asintió y ambos comenzaron a hacer los preparativos necesarios para la batalla.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Más tarde ese día…

-Brick y Kenny (**con su traje de matador**) habían entrado en el solitario estadio, lograron escabullirse sin que los padres de Kenny lo notaran, hasta les mintió el accidente con la ventana, una vez dentro del estadio las luces se encendieron iluminando a Haselberry con un traje de matador morado y un pequeño corazón negro con cadenas rojas del lado izquierdo de su pecho.

-"Jojojo, ¡bienvenido a tu perdición! …Brick". Exclamo Haselberry.

-"Escucha no sé como me conoces, pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a la gente de este pueblo".

-"Eso es lo que crees" dijo y lentamente comenzó a hacer como si se fuera a sentar aunque no hubiera una silla detrás de él, de repente apareció un trono evitando que se cayera; "pero antes de luchar, de seguro debes estar preocupado por saber como te conozco, quiénes son estás criaturas y el por qué las volviste a ver en este lugar después de todo lo que te hicieron".

-"¡Callate!"

-"Uhhh…molesto, creo que lo estarías más si te digo que sé todo sobre tus hermanos" los ojos de Brick irradiaron de ira al oírlo y lo miró con despreció, "así es Brick, y una vez que te saque del camino haré lo mismo con tus hermanos".

-"¡No lo permitiré!" exclamo invocando su llave espada y corriendo hacia donde él estaba.

-"Brick espera eso es lo que él quiere que hagas" exclamo Kenny, pero Brick estaba demasiado segado por su rabia que no lo escucho, Haselberry levanto su mano y con una sonrisa chasqueo sus dedos y varios sincorazones aparecieron enfrente de él.

-"¡Fuera de mi camino!" grito atacando a los sincorazones que le bloqueaban el camino.

-"Tendré que ayudarlo" dijo Kenny desenvainando su estoque y dirigiéndose a ayudar a su amigo, pero en eso sintió que algo lo atacaría por detrás, obligándolo a dejar de correr y saltar a un lado; fue cuando se dio cuenta de que fue un sincorazon el que trato de atacarlo, pero este tenía la apariencia de un toro con cuatro cuernos, dos en la parte superior de su cabeza y los otros dos en la inferior.

-"¿Qué rayos?" titubeo Kenny.

-"Te gusta, no sabía que pasaría si transformaba un simple animal en un sincorazon, pero veo que el resultado no fue tan malo después de todo" exclamo Haselberry.

-"Tch" dijo Kenny viendo molesto a Haselberry.

-"Por favor no necesitas mirarme de ese modo".

-"¡Toma esto!" grito una voz detrás de Haselberry, él simplemente miró hacia atrás y vio que era Brick quien había derrotado a los sincorazones y trato de atacarlo por la espalda, él simplemente volvió a chasquear sus dedos y un sincorazon más grande con la apariencia de un rechoncho mexicano con dos garrochas gigantes lo saco del camino.

-"Qué…fue…eso" susurro Brick adolorido en el suelo, Haselberry se levanto del trono y observo a Brick maliciosamente mientras un aura oscura rodeaba todo su cuerpo.

-"Jejeje, no me digas que no lo reconoces Brick, es el viejo señor Ernest".

-"¡Qué!" susurro viendo el sincorazon, tratando de asemejarlo con Ernest y efectivamente era cierto.

-"Él fue la primera persona que experimento mi poder, ahora me encargaré de que tú seas el siguiente" dijo, luego el aura que rodeaba su cuerpo cambio su traje a un color negro, el corazón que tenía en el lado derecho de su pecho se convirtió en una rosa y por último su cuerpo cambió a una forma esquelética, "todo a terminado Brick".

-"¡Ahhh!" grito una voz, Brick se percató que había sido Kenny quien seguía luchando contra ese toro, al parecer no le estaba yendo bien en su batalla.

-"Rayos" susurro Brick levantándose velozmente y corriendo a auxiliar a su amigo, Kenny estaba tambaleándose mientras veía al sincorazon borrosamente que venía a embestirlo, pero antes de que eso pasara una sombra lo saco del camino, tanto Brick como Haselberry se impresionaron por la velocidad de la sombra.

-"¿Estás bien?" le susurro la sombra a Kenny.

-"Si estoy b…" dijo Kenny al ver quien lo había salvado.

-"¡Muestrate de una vez!" exclamo Haselberry indignado.

-"No permitiré que sigas con esta masacre" dijo la sombra levantándose y mostrando su identidad "¡Haselberry!" resulto ser el padre de Kenny quien lo había salvado.

-"El hijo de Damon, jamás espere que vinieras" refunfuño, dejo a su hijo en el suelo y lentamente camino hacia donde estaba Brick y se dirigió a él.

-"Tú debes ser la persona que mi hijo a estado escondiendo durante todo este tiempo, verdad".

-"Si señor".

-"Ya veo" dijo observando a su hijo en mal estado "por favor cuida de él, yo me encargaré de ese monstruo" dijo señalando al toro.

-"Pero no puede, es muy fuerte…como va a…"

-"No te preocupes aunque haya cambiado su apariencia, su naturaleza es la misma, además soy el hijo del mejor torero de la historia" al oírlo Brick se sintió confortable, asintió y fue a ver a su amigo, mientras el toro y el padre de Kenny luchaban ferozmente.

-"Kenny estás bien" pregunto Brick tomando a su compañero.

-"Si…"

-"Es mi culpa no debí ser tan tonto para caer en sus juegos".

-"No es tu culpa…a decir verdad si alguien lastimara a mi familia también reaccionaría sin pensar".

-"Kenny..." susurro Brick, "si tan solo hubiera una manera de ayudarte" sus ojos volvieron a brillar pero esta vez de color verde, levanto su llave y la puso encima de Kenny.

-"Brick…qué vas a hacer" pregunto, en eso volvió a decir una palabra que tampoco conocía.

-"**Cura**" y todo el cuerpo de Kenny fue cubierto por una luz verde que lo curo por completo, luego Brick despertó de su trance.

-"Oye gracias" exclamo Kenny levantándose del suelo.

-"De nada, pero…por qué me agradeces" pregunto confundido.

-"No lo recuerdas, tu usaste otro de tus extraños poderes y me curaste".

-"En serio" dijo con asombro, observo su llave espada "parece que tienes muchos más secretos de lo que creía" pero antes de que siguieran festejando el sincorazon de Ernest trato de atacarlos, ambos lo esquivaron.

-"Parece que tendremos que encargarnos de él primero" dijo Kenny, Brick asintió y ambos rodearon al sincorazon, este solo dio vueltas rápidamente y empezó a atacarlos mientras se movía, ambos esquivaban los ataques pero mientras más lo hacían más rápido giraba el sincorazon y más rápido se movía.

-"Brick ya sabes que hacer" dijo Kenny esquivando un ataque.

-"De qué hablas".

-"De nuestro entrenamiento" y recordó que antes de venir los dos practicaron todo el día, repasando de nuevo las técnicas de cada uno, incluyendo el Giro rápido de Kenny.

-"Es cierto" susurro esquivando el ataque.

-"A la cuenta de tres" exclamo Kenny, Brick asintió, "tres…dos…uno… ¡ahora!" y ambos retuvieron las dos garrochas, el sincorazon se impresiono al verlos, luego ambos hicieron que el sincorazon lanzara sus armas al aire y los dos lo atacaron haciendo que se desvaneciera.

-"Lo logramos" dijo Brick, en eso una estoque se dirigió hacia él, por suerte logro esquivarla y los otros dos siguientes ataques saltando hacia atrás, fue cuando se percato que había sido Haselberry quien lo atacaba.

-"¡Imperdonable! me aseguraré de que mueras" exclamo Haselberry.

-"Ja eso es lo que crees" dijo corriendo a atacarlo, él simplemente tomo con su mano izquierda una capa morada que paso sobre Brick, lo extraño fue que él no salio del otro lado de la capa.

-"¿Qué le hiciste?" pregunto molesto Kenny.

-"Nada en especial, solo lo mande a dar un paseo en otra dimensión de la cuál nunca regresara".

-"En serio, no lo creo".

-"Qué…como te atreves a burlarte de mi".

-"Mira de nuevo tu capa" decía señalándola mientras sonreía.

-"De qué ha…" dijo al percatarse de que se estaba incendiando, "¡pero qué rayos hiciste!"

-"Yo no hice nada él lo hizo" fue cuando Haselberry lanzo su capa lejos de él y una llama la consumió por completo, de las cenizas apareció Brick con una intensa aura roja que lo cubría.

-"Co…co…cómo lograste escapar".

-"Una simple chispa fue todo lo que necesite".

-"Maldito" susurro "¡deja de burlarte de mi!" exclamo corriendo hacia donde estaba para matarlo, ambos movieron sus armas y quedaron en posiciones diferentes.

-"Perdiste" susurro Brick, Haselberry estaba sudando hasta que una llama lo consumió por completo.

-"Lo lograste" dijo Kenny animándolo.

-"Si, pero debemos ayudar a tu padre ahora".

-"No es necesario" exclamo una voz en las gradas, que resulto ser el padre de Kenny, se levanto y salto a la arena.

-"¿Cómo logro vencer al sincorazon solo?" pregunto Brick pasmado.

-"Te dije que iba a ser muy fácil, soy el hijo Damon después de todo".

-"Si usted lo dice…espere un minuto si termino rápido con su batalla, por qué no nos ayudo".

-"Porque…"

-"¿Por qué?" preguntaron ambos.

-"Porque pensé que sería divertido verlos en acción" ambos se desmayaron **estilo anime**.

-"¡Qué clase de respuesta es esa!" exclamo Brick molesto.

-"Calma Brick" decía Kenny tratando de calmarlo.

-"La verdad es que necesitaba ver que tan fuerte se habían vuelto, en especial cuanto has mejorado hijo" dijo colocando su mano sobre su cabeza "estamos orgullosos de ti".

-"Pa…pá" susurro Kenny con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras Brick lo veía con una sonrisa, en eso su llave espada apareció y un extraño símbolo en forma de una cerradura apareció en el campo.

-"Me pregunto si…" susurro apuntando su llave hacia la cerradura, un rayo salió de la llave golpeando la cerradura y abriendo un portal.

-"¿Qué es eso Brick?" pregunto Kenny viendo el portal confundido al igual que su padre.

-"Creo…que a llegado la hora de partir".

-"¿Partir? pero si acabamos de conocernos" dijo el padre de Kenny.

-"Lo sé pero" dijo mirando al cielo, "debo encontrar a mis hermanos y a esa persona que me salvo la vida".

-"¿Ahhh? de qué estás hablando".

-"No te preocupes papá te lo explicaré después" dijo Kenny acercándose a su amigo "prométeme que nos volveremos y que si necesitas mi ayuda la pedirás entendido" dijo extendiendo su brazo, Brick sonrió y ambos se apretaron las manos.

-"Lo prometo" dijo se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el portal mientras se despedía de sus nuevos amigos. Sin darse cuenta de que Rev lo estaba vigilando desde el balcón del estadio.

-"Sin importar donde estés te encontrare y terminare mí trabajo" susurro despareciendo del lugar.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Después de su primera batalla, Brick está listo para continuar con su viaje...que retos le esperarán de ahora en adelante mientras se aventura en mundos que van más allá de su imaginación.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cáp. 5 - El reencuentro de los hermanos:

-En una deshabitada llanura se abrió un portal; de donde salió Brick, cayendo bruscamente en el suelo, "Ough…ough, debo practicar más mis aterrizajes" decía poniéndose de pie lentamente y viendo a su alrededor, era cierto que estaba en una especie de pradera pero no muy lejos de ahí estaba un bosque y unas enormes montañas. "No tengo más remedio que seguir hacia delante" dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Horas más tarde…

-Brick estaba exhausto de tanto caminar sin rumbo alguno, "vaya este lugar es como un laberinto, no será fácil salir de aquí" dijo pasando por unos arbustos, sin percatarse que un par de ojos salieron de él, observándolo fijamente; "no me vendría mal un pequeño descanso" decía lentamente recostándose de un árbol y bostezando "solo dormiré un poco y seguiré con mi búsqueda más tarde" apenas se recostó la persona que lo vigilaba corto una cuerda que estaba junto a él y de repente se activo una red que atrapo a Brick.

-"¡Qué rayos!" exclamo mientras estaba suspendido en el aire por la red, en eso de los arbustos salió la persona que lo había capturado, era un niño menor que él, cabello azul oscuro con una larga coleta de su lado derecho, ojos dorados y tez morena con marcas azules en sus mejillas, en cuanto a su vestimenta Brick supuso que ese chico se había criado en el bosque, pero aún así eso no lo detuvo de replicarle.

-"¡Hey bájame de aquí de una vez!".

-"No, tú también viniste a causar la destrucción de este pacífico bosque" exclamo el chico molesto.

-"¿De qué hablas? no he venido a causar ningún tipo de daño, solo estoy buscando algo importante".

-"¡Mientes!" grito, Brick se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien desde que lo observo "yo te vi saliendo de ese portal igual que las otras criaturas que destruyeron parte del bosque" en ese momento Brick supuso que esas criaturas debían ser los sincorazones y rápidamente se lo pregunto para estar seguro.

-"De casualidad esas criaturas eran negras con ojos amarillos".

-"Ehhh…si".

-"Ya veo...escucha no estoy del lado de esas criaturas, así que puedes bajarme y te ayudaré a detenerlas".

-"Ni pensarlo de seguro es un truco para que te libere y luego me elimines".

-"¡No! lo estás entendiendo mal".

-"¡Callate!" grito el chico "te acabare antes de que destruyas el bosque" decía sacando un enorme boomerang de su vestimenta y preparándose para lanzarlo.

-"Esto no se esta poniendo bueno" susurro.

-"Toma es…"

-"Espera Ikuto" (**de la serie Digimon Savers**), grito una persona detrás de el chico que estaba a punto de atacar a Brick, éste se detuvo mientras la persona que le había gritado se hacia visible, al verlo Brick se quedo sin palabras.

-"Él dice la verdad" dijo el chico.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?" le pregunto Ikuto.

-"Porque…porque el es mi hermano" dijo el chico, quien resulto ser su hermano menor Boomer, los dos hermanos se vieron fijamente sin percatarse de que Ikuto lo libero haciendo que cayera bruscamente al suelo.

-"Hermano, estás bien" pregunto Boomer muy preocupado.

-"Si…estoy bien" decía levantándose, "estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a esto de las caídas" en ese preciso instante Boomer lo abrazo fuertemente mientras le salían lagrimas de sus ojos y le susurraba a Brick.

-"Hermano estuve muy preocupado por ti, creí que jamás te volvería a ver" Brick sonrió y lo abrazo también.

-"No te preocupes, yo nunca te abandonare ni a ti ni a Butch".

-"Brick…" susurro Boomer con más lagrimas, de pronto comenzó a llover fuertemente, con relámpagos y fuertes ventarrones.

-"Será mejor que nos refugiemos" exclamo Ikuto adentrándose en el bosque.

-"Vamos Brick" dijo Boomer, él asintió y los dos siguieron a Ikuto.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Más tarde ese día…

-Los chicos lograron llegar a una pequeña cueva que parecía ser la casa de Ikuto, una vez adentro él se disculpo con Brick por el malentendido y le explico la terrible situación por la que pasaba su hogar; efectivamente el chico se había criado solo en el bosque, no sabía si tenía o tuvo familia que lo cuidara durante su infancia, lo único que su subconsciente recordaba era la imagen de un hombre que lo cuido hasta que tuvo la suficiente edad para dejarlo en el bosque y que lograra sobrevivir por su cuenta, pasaron los años y él había logrado formar un vínculo con los animales, pero un día los sincorazones comenzaron a perturbar la paz del bosque destruyéndolo todo y atacando a los animales. Ikuto logro hacerles frente obligándolos a que se retiraran, desde entonces a cuidado su hogar y a los animales, a los que consideraba sus amigos, luego de eso le contó cuando conoció a Boomer…

-Varios días después, mientras que él revisaba que todo estuviera bien, encontró a Boomer inconsciente, sin pensarlo dos veces lo llevo a su casa y lo cuido hasta que logro despertar, luego él puso al tanto de su situación a Ikuto. Los dos pasaron día tras día buscando a sus hermanos, porque creían que pudieron haber caído en diferentes partes del bosque, pero no tuvieron éxito en su búsqueda y para empeorar la situación los sincorazones volvieron a aparecer; esta vez eran más fuertes que los primeros, Ikuto difícilmente lograba derrotarlos y cuando todo parecía que iba a terminar, Boomer logro usar unos extraños poderes de hielo que detuvieron a los sincorazones y obligando a los otros a retirarse, debido a ese nuevo poder que había usado se desmayó e Ikuto se encargo de él, cuando despertó le dijo que había tenido una premonición, que le decía que se quedara ahí hasta que su hermano Brick lograra llegar.

-"Y como verás su visión se cumplió" termino diciendo Ikuto.

-"Ya veo" dijo Brick, luego miro hacia su hermano "así que poderes de hielo" dice orgullosamente.

-"Sip" respondió Boomer felizmente y levantándose del suelo, "mira esto" dijo, sus manos comenzaron a brillar con una intensa luz azul, levanto sus brazos y varias estacas de hielo salieron del suelo.

-"Woah" exclamo Brick viendo con asombro las estacas, Boomer sonrió y mientras se rascaba la nariz se dirigió a su sorprendido hermano.

-"Jeje, como ves parece que logre desarrollar un nuevo poder, ya ni Butch ni tu podrán molestarme por ser el más débil y el pequeño ahora".

-"Lo siento Boomer, pero creo que es hora de mostrarte lo que yo he logrado" dijo invocando su llave espada y cortando los pilares de hielo.

-"Sorprendente" murmuraron Boomer e Ikuto mirando a Brick y la extraña arma que portaba, Brick sonrió observando la impresión de los dos.

-"No eres el único que ha descubierto un nuevo poder" dice Brick, los dos se acercaron para ver su arma mejor.

-"Es impresionante" dijo Ikuto.

-"¿Cómo se llama?" pregunto Boomer.

-"Se llama llave espada".

-"Ya veo, se parece a una llave, pero es tan poderosa como una espada".

-"Si, es un arma muy particular si supieras, también puede usar magia".

-"Aún más impresionante" mientras ellos hablaban Ikuto había ido a la entrada de su casa para ver si la lluvia se había detenido, pero ni un poco, fue adonde ellos estaban y les dijo.

-"Al parecer seguirá lloviendo todo el día, suerte que traje suficiente provisiones del bosque para poder cenar".

-"Excelente, tengo demasiada hambre después de ese pequeño paseo por el bosque" exclamo Brick sentándose en el suelo, Ikuto sonrió.

-"Ustedes de veras que son hermanos, esperen aquí" dijo yendo por un pequeño pasaje, dándoles la oportunidad de que los dos hablaran.

-"Bueno de todas maneras, estoy feliz de verte de nuevo hermano" dijo Boomer.

-"Yo también" dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Pero que haremos ahora, tenemos que encontrar a Butch".

-"Lo sé" dijo seriamente "pronto partiremos de este mundo y lo buscaremos juntos" Boomer lo detallo por unos minutos y luego asintió, "han pasado muchas cosas extrañas desde el día en que nos separamos, pero estoy dispuesto a descubrir la verdad" susurro de tal manera que su hermano no se diera cuenta mientras una vez más se adentraba en sus pensamientos.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Finalmente nuestro héroe encontró a uno de sus hermanos y logró hacer un nuevo amigo, ahora ambos deberán encontrar al tercero y encontrar las respuestas detrás de ese extraño ataque a su hogar.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cáp. 6 - ¡Salven a los Hippopotas y a los Hippowdon! : (**Ambos son pokemones de la versión diamante y perla**)

-A través de una esfera holográfica suspendida en una larga mesa, los chicos eran observados por el hombre vestido de blanco, quien estaba sentado cómodamente en su silla, él los detallaba de pies a cabeza sosteniendo su mejilla derecha con su mano derecha y su brazo apoyado sobre la mesa.

-"Esos chicos se convertirán en un problema mientras sigan con vida" dijo el hombre seriamente, en eso de las sombras apareció otra persona de blanco.

-"Quiere que envié a Rev y que se encargue de ellos de una vez" dijo la persona, quien resulto ser la mujer que lo acompaño durante el ataque al mundo de Brick y Boomer.

-"No, pienso que sería mejor disfrutar del pequeño espectáculo que les espera" dijo apoyando su otro brazo en la mesa y juntando sus manos.

-"¿A qué se refiere?"

-"Ya lo verás…ni ellos, ni los otros saben que están siendo utilizados por nosotros con el fin de deshacerse de las pestes que puedan entrometerse en nuestro camino, una vez que hallan sido aniquiladas podremos tomar cartas en el asunto".

De vuelta en el bosque…

-Brick y Boomer roncaban fuertemente, ocupando las tres camas hechas de hojas, en eso alguien les lanza unas pequeñas piedras. "¡Pero que rayos!" exclamo Brick indignado por la manera en que lo despertaron, Boomer ni la había sentido así que él seguía durmiendo, "no tienes remedio" susurro Brick (**con una gota en la cabeza-estilo anime**).

-"Finalmente despertaste" dice una voz, Brick se da cuenta de que fue Ikuto quien trato de despertarlos.

-"(**Bostezo**)…qué pasa Ikuto es muy temprano todavía" dice Brick rascando sus ojos por el cansancio.

-"Tenemos que ver si los animales lograron sobrevivir la tormenta".

-"(**Bostezo**)…estoy seguro de que están bien" dijo volviéndose a acostar "además podemos esperar unos minutos más".

-"¡No! como protector de este bosque tengo que asegurarme de que todo este bien, así que levántate antes de que tenga que despertarte con mi boomerang".

-"Bien, Bien, Bien" dijo levantándose, "de todas maneras ya no tenía sueño".

-"Los esperaré afuera y más les vale salir lo más pronto posible" dice Ikuto saliendo de su casa.

-"Es que ese chico no conoce la palabra descanso" susurro rascando su cabeza, "será mejor despertar a Boomer antes de que se enfade aún más" dijo y comenzó a mover a su hermano repetidas veces para que se despertara.

-"Boomer, Boomer, vamos Boomer despierta".

-"5 minutos más mamá" murmuro dormido.

-"Creeme no querrás esperar ni un minuto más después de lo que Ikuto nos va a hacer si no nos movemos" pero aún diciéndoselo Boomer no respondía, a Brick no le quedo de otra más que usar su técnica especial para despertarlo, metió su dedo índice en su boca y una vez lleno de saliva lo introdujo en el oído de su hermano. Esté rápidamente se despertó y comenzó rascarse su oído tratando de secarse la saliva, Brick se reía de él lo más bajo que podía.

-"Brick, por qué hiciste eso" decía Boomer muy molesto, Brick dejo de reírse y le dijo.

-"Por dos razones: la primera es que Ikuto nos esta esperando afuera, si no nos apresuramos usara su boomerang en nuestras cabezas y la segunda razón fue…" dijo y ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que Brick termino lo que iba a decir, "que no puede resistir la tentación de hacerte una broma" Brick comenzó a reírse mientras su hermano no decía nada hasta que le susurro…

-"¿A sí? pues ahora es mi turno de jugarte una broma llamada, ¡venganza!" dijo haciendo que sus manos brillaran, Brick se asusto y trato de calmar a su hermano.

-"E…e...espera Boomer solo fue una broma" titubeaba asustado y con sus dos brazos enfrente de él, mientras Ikuto los esperaba impacientemente.

-"Qué tanto estarán haciendo esos dos" se preguntaba en voz baja, hasta que oyó varios gritos proviniendo de su casa.

-"Hmmm, pero q…" dijo Ikuto asomándose por la entrada, solo para ver a Brick corriendo desesperadamente mientras Boomer se concentraba en congelarlo vivo, una vez que los dos salieron y la persecución se llevo al cabo en el bosque, Ikuto sonrió y empezó a seguirlos. Una vez que se calmaron ayudaron a Ikuto a chequear el estado del bosque y de los animales después de la tormenta, todo parecía estar en orden, tanto Brick como Boomer lograron ver innumerables animales más allá de su imaginación, al igual que las maravillas del bosque.

-"Huff, Ikuto ya terminamos" pregunto Brick cansado de la larga travesía sosteniéndose de sus rodillas, Boomer también estaba cansado y se recostó en un árbol.

-"Casi" le respondió moviendo varios arbustos "solo hay algo que debemos ver antes de terminar nuestro tra…ahí están" exclamo Ikuto.

-"¿Ahí están quienes?" pregunto Brick con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, Ikuto se arrodillo y les hizo una señal para que se acercaran, Brick tomó uno de los brazos de Boomer, se lo puso en sus hombros y lo llevo a donde él estaba. Los dos se impresionaron al ver lo que Ikuto veía, era una manada de hipopótamos, aunque no se parecían a los que Brick y Boomer estuvieran acostumbrados a ver.

-"¿Qué son esas cosas?" pregunto Brick, "sé que son hipopótamos, pero no se parecen en nada a los que conozco, al igual que los otros animales que he visto".

-"De verás que es impresionante no" dijo Boomer, "la primera vez que vi esos animales tampoco podía creerlo, este lugar parece ir más allá de lo que pensamos normalmente".

-"Tienes razón, pero aún no comprendo cómo es posible".

-"Para serte sincero yo tampoco sé".

-"Tal vez Ikuto lo sepa, oye Ikuto… ¿Ikuto?" dijo Brick al percatarse que él ya no estaba con ellos, "adónde se habrá metido" pregunto, luego oyó una risa que provenía de debajo de ellos, ambos bajaron la mirada y vieron como Ikuto jugaba con un hipopótamo pequeño, al verlo los dos bajaron también.

-"Ikuto" dijo Brick.

-"Oh, hola chicos lamento no haberles avisado, pero no pude evitarlo" le respondió Ikuto, volteó su cabeza y vio al pequeño hipopótamo que se escondía detrás de él, asustado por Brick y Boomer, "les presento a mi amigo Honfrey, es un hippopotas como los otros".

-"¿Hipo qué?" exclamo Brick.

-"Je, hippopotas hermano" dijo Boomer con una sonrisa acercándose al pequeño hipopótamo asustado; "no te preocupes, no tengo pensado hacerte daño" dice con su sonrisa mientras le muestra la palma de su mano, esperando que confiara en él, el pequeño hippopotas lentamente se acerco y olfateo su mano, esté se sintió atraído por él y permitió que Boomer lo acariciara.

-"Veo que aún te gustan los animales" dijo Brick, luego se dirigió a Ikuto "si los hipopótamos pequeños se llaman hippopotas, entonces cómo se llaman los grandes".

-"Se llaman hippowdon".

-"Ya veo…" le respondió muy pensativo, los dos conversaron por un largo rato mientras Boomer jugaba con Honfrey, ya al atardecer Brick e Ikuto estaban sentados en una colina mientras veían como Boomer aún jugaba con el hippopotas.

-"A tu hermano deberás le gustan los animales".

-"Si, me recuerda cuando era más pequeño y traía cualquier tipo de mascota a la casa, nuestros padres siempre nos lo prohibieron, así que él los traía en secreto y a los pocos días los liberaba".

-"Entiendo" dijo Ikuto volviéndolos a observar, "es una lástima que Honfrey no lo vuelva a ver, ya que deben encontrar a su otro hermano, cierto".

-"Si, debemos encontrar a Butch y ya que encontré a Boomer, hay una gran posibilidad de que lo encuentre en otro lugar" le respondió "pero no te preocupes te prometo que volveremos a visitarte" dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa, él también sonrió y asintió.

-"Será mejor que regresemos antes de oscurezca" dice observando el sol.

-"De acuerdo" dijo levantándose, "Oye Boomer hora de irnos" le grito a su hermano.

-"Ok" le respondió con una sonrisa, "bueno Honfrey nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión" le susurro acariciándolo, el pequeño hippopotas abrió su boca y emitió su nombre, lo que le hizo pensar a Boomer que estaba agradecido con él. Mientras regresaban oyeron a un hippowdon muy molesto, rápidamente se regresaron a ver que pasaba y vieron como el molesto hipopótamo trataba de mantener alejado a un grupo de sincorazones pequeños de la manada.

-"¡Sincorazones!" exclamo Brick.

-"Han vuelto, no permitiré que sigan causándole daño a los animales de este bosque" dijo Ikuto molesto, lanzándose al campo de batalla con su boomerang, Brick y Boomer asintieron entre ellos y fueron a ayudarlo; Brick los atacaba con su llave espada, Boomer utilizaba sus hechizos de hielo e Ikuto los atacaba con su boomerang, cuando lograron acabar con todos se escucho una voz entre los matorrales.

-"Pero qué rayos hacen" dijo haciéndose visible la persona, era un gato gordo con una armadura roja y gris, "les dije que buscaran las ruinas de este lu..." se detuvo al ver a los tres chicos enfrente de él, "quiénes son ustedes".

-"Esa es la misma pregunta que te íbamos a hacer" dijo Brick desafiante tomando su llave espada fuertemente.

-"Pues yo, yo soy Pedro (**de kh2**), uno de los ayudantes de la poderosa hechicera Maléfica (**de kh2**) y he venido a conquistar este mundo en su nombre".

-"Primero tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros".

-"Jajaja, si así lo quieren" chasqueo sus dedos y aparecieron varios sincorazones con forma de vampiro y de fantasmas con velas, "¡ataquen!" grito señalándolos, los sincorazones rápidamente fueron a atacarlos; Brick, Boomer e Ikuto corrieron hacia ellos para enfrentarlos, los chicos no parecían tener problema con los sincorazones que los atacaban, cuando Brick corto a un sincorazon no se percató que Pedro estaba detrás de él y con un golpe lo envió al suelo.

-"Rayos" susurro Ikuto.

-"¡Brick!" grito Boomer.

-"Jejeje, eso te enseñara a no meterte en mi camino" le dijo Pedro maliciosamente.

-"Eres un tramposo me atacaste por la espalda" le respondió Brick molesto.

-"Y eso que me importa" dijo levantando su mano y una gran piedra apareció encima de él.

-"Maldición" susurro Brick.

-"¡Muere!" grito, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar su ataque, un hippopotas lo embistió haciendo que fallara su ataque, el hippopotas se puso enfrente Brick protegiéndolo.

-"¿Honfrey…eres tú?" pregunto Brick, el hippopotas volteó su cabeza y le asintió, haciendo que Brick se levantara y le agradeciera por su ayuda.

-"Imperdonable, como te atreves pequeño animalejo hacerme esto" decía Pedro muy molesto levantándose del suelo, "oh jojo pero es hora de que acabe con ustedes de una vez" dijo y les lanzo por el suelo a Honfrey y a Brick una especies de bomba.

-"Oh no" susurro Brick y velozmente salto sobre Honfrey, la bomba exploto sobre ellos.

-"No" susurro Ikuto.

-"¡Brick!" grito Boomer corriendo hacía donde había ocurrido la explosión, pero Ikuto lo retuvo, "hermano, hermano por favor responde" gritaba Boomer desesperadamente con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras veía la nube de polvo de la explosión.

-"Jajaja que les pareció eso, apuesto a que no se lo esperaban" reía Pedro satisfecho.

-"Pues la verdad si" exclamo una voz.

-"Quién esta ahí, salga de dondequiera que este".

-"De acuerdo" le respondió, y del cráter salieron Brick y Honfrey con pocas heridas en sus cuerpos.

-"Pe…pero cómo lograron escapar" titubeo Pedro.

-"Simple, supuse que esa cosa que nos lanzaste explotaría, así que rápidamente tome a Honfrey y con mi llave espada trate de destruirla, claro q…" dijo sosteniéndose de su estómago "tuvimos que salir algo lastimados por nuestra estrategia".

-"Tonterias, los acabare a todos justo ahora".

-"Inténtalo" dijo Brick desafiante mientras se preparaba para atacarlo, en eso Boomer coloco su mano enfrente de Brick.

-"Hermano, deja que yo me encargue de él" dijo mirando al suelo.

-"Boomer" susurro Brick.

-"No puedo perdonarte que hayas lastimado al pobre de Honfrey, pero lo que más no puedo perdonarte es…" dijo levantándola su cabeza y mirando a Pedro molesto, "que hayas lastimado a mi hermano mayor prepárate" en eso una intensa aura azul cubrió a Boomer. "¡Toma esto!" exclamo moviendo ambos brazos hacia arriba, del suelo salieron varias estacas de hielo que fueron directamente hacia Pedro, él estaba tan asustado por el ataque que no pudo esquivarlo, el ataque no solo lo lastimo, sino que también logro hacer que se congelara.

-"Brrr…que frío tengo" decía Pedro abrazándose el mismo para obtener calor, "no crean que esto ha terminado porque volveré" dijo y desapareció del lugar.

-"Bien hecho Boomer" lo felicito Ikuto.

-"No, en serio no fue nada" le respondió sonriente mientras se rascaba su cabeza, mientras ellos hablaban Brick pensaba en la batalla que tuvo contra Haselberry en el mundo anterior.

-"Él también tiene un aura muy parecida a la mía, pero por qué".

-"Oye Brick, tierra llamando a Brick" dijo una voz.

-"Oh, q…qué pasa" titubeo.

-"Eso es lo que quiero saber justamente ahora estabas alejado de la realidad" le dijo Boomer.

-"No es nada, solo estaba pensando en algo".

-"Como tú digas" en eso Ikuto y Honfrey los veían felices, hasta que una luz blanca cubrió a Honfrey; Brick, Boomer e Ikuto lo observaron preocupados, luego de que la luz desapareció vieron que Honfrey se había convertido en un Hippowdon.

-"¿Hon…frey?" titubeo Ikuto, éste asintió e Ikuto sonriente lo abrazo mientras Brick y Boomer los veían con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Boomer acaba de despertar un poder muy parecido al de su hermano Brick, por qué ambos tienen la misma la habilidad y que ocurrirá ahora que su número de enemigos ha aumentado a dos, el misterioso joven y la malvada bruja Maléfica. **


	7. Chapter 7

Cáp. 7 - La verdad sobre el pasado de los chicos:

-Esa noche Brick estaba acostado en su cama observando el techo de la cueva mientras Boomer e Ikuto dormían, pensaba en lo que le había dicho Pedro durante la batalla sobre su líder Maléfica, aunque él pareciera no conocerlos, comandaba a los sincorazones y por lo tanto debían ser personas malas, también pensaba en ese extraño ninja Rev que quería deshacerse de él y de sus hermanos, en eso oye un murmullo proveniente de su hermano menor.

-"Butch, finalmente te encontramos…estoy muy feliz" Brick sonrió y volvió a mirar el techo.

-"Si, te encontraremos Butch" susurro.

-A la mañana siguiente Ikuto había decidido llevarlos junto con él a las montañas, ya que como Pedro había mencionado unas ruinas el día anterior temía que tratara de destruirlas o robar algo de ellas, Brick y Boomer sabían que eso sería un verdadero problema así que decidieron ayudarlo. Ikuto los había llevado hasta una gran montaña y se detuvo en la entrada de otra cueva.

-"Dentro de esta montaña se encuentran unas ruinas, este es el lugar que menciono ese villano" dijo, luego miro a sus amigos, "será mejor que entremos", los dos asintieron y lo siguieron; al entrar se encontraron en una cueva mucho más grande, en ella estaban varias edificaciones destruidas y unas lápidas con unos extraños jeroglíficos escritos en ellas.

-"Woah, este lugar es inmenso" dice Brick sorprendido, "pero qué es lo que buscamos exactamente" le pregunto a Ikuto.

-"La verdad no lo sé".

-"¿A qué te refieres?".

-"Me refiero a que este es el único lugar que posee unas ruinas de una antigua civilización, como no comprendo estos jeroglíficos" decía apuntando hacia una lápida," nunca supe quienes fueron las personas que habitaron este lugar o si fueron parte de mi pasado que no puedo recordar" dijo muy triste, Brick lo comprendía ya que su hogar había sido reducido a escombros, muy en el fondo esperaba que esas ruinas no tuvieran que ver con Ikuto, así que trato de animarlo.

-"No te preocupes, cualquiera que sea el caso lo enfrentaremos juntos" él asintió.

-"Lo que no entiendo es que tenía pensado hacer ese tonto de Pedro en estas ruinas" dijo Brick.

-"Tienes razón, pero lo que sea no es nada bueno".

-"Tal vez esto era lo que buscaba" exclamo Boomer quien se había alejado del grupo, los dos fueron a ver que había encontrado, cual fue su impresión al ver una lápida gigante con varios jeroglíficos y encima de ellos estaba el dibujo de un gran corazón.

-"¿Qué significa esto?" pregunto Brick.

-"No lo sé" susurro Ikuto, "es la primera vez que veo esta lápida". En eso, los tres eran observados nuevamente por el joven a través de la esfera holográfica.

-"Señor eso es…" dijo la mujer que siempre lo acompañaba.

-"Si, no es nada menos que los restos de estudios hechos por unos antiguos investigadores".De vuelta en las ruinas los tres aún estaban confundidos viendo la extraña lápida.

-"Está lápida parece tener algún tipo de información mucho más importante que las otras, no lo creen" dijo Boomer.

-"Si" afirmo Ikuto, "eso se puede decir a simple vista" mientras ellos hablaban Brick la veía estupefacto, como si en el fondo la hubiera visto en algún lado, lentamente se acerco a ella y coloco la palma de su mano derecha en ella, sus ojos se exaltaron y perdió cualquier contacto con la realidad.

FlashBack:

-"Oye Brick despierta" dijo una voz.

-"Es inútil, no despertará, por qué simplemente no nos vamos sin él" dijo otra voz, pero esta sonaba más replicante.

-"Esa voz…será" murmuro Brick con los ojos cerrados, se exalto y los abrió, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a sus dos hermanos justo enfrente de él, "¡Butch! sabía que eras tu" exclamo muy feliz abrazándolo.

-"Huh…pues claro que soy yo" le respondió.

-"¿Brick te sientes bien?" le pregunto Boomer, Brick lo soltó rápidamente y empezó a pensar.

-"¿Qué extraño? cómo llegue aquí, si recuerdo que estábamos en el bosque junto con Ikuto".

-"Si ya terminaste de fantasear Brick, arréglate rápido antes de que se nos haga tarde para ir a la escuela" dijo Butch.

-"¿Escuela?" pregunto Brick.

-"Si, no lo recuerdas hoy es el último día de clases, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más por los exámenes y podremos jugar todo el tiempo que queramos" dijo Boomer.

-"¿Último día?" titubeo Brick, luego recordó que ese mismo día fue cuando sus problemas empezaron. "Cierto hoy fue cuando todo ocurrió" susurro.

-"Brick, Brick, ¡Brick!" grito Butch.

-"Q…qué" titubeo.

-"¡Qué te vistas rápido que se nos hace tarde!" exclamo muy molesto.

-"Oh si, voy justo ahora" dijo avergonzado, luego tomo su ropa y corrió hacia el baño, en el trayecto pensaba.

-"Será que todo fue un mal sueño" en eso paso justamente por el estudio y escucho como su padre hablaba con otra persona.

-"Por favor cuida de ellos y no permitas que nada malo les pase" le rogó su padre.

-"Lo prometo señor, cuidare de ellos a todo momento" le respondió una voz que se oía mucho a la de la joven que lo había salvado.

-"Será posible que sea" susurro e irrumpió en la habitación, haciendo que los dos dirigieran sus miradas a la puerta, en ese momento todo el lugar fue cubierto por una luz blanca, Brick lentamente abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en el suelo y su hermano lo veía.

-"Despertaste" dijo.

-"Si" le respondió levantándose lentamente "pero qué fue lo que me paso".

-"Pues la verdad…" dijo muy pensativo, "no tengo idea" le respondió con una sonrisa y Brick se desmayo estilo anime.

-"Cómo que no lo sabes" exclamo Brick.

-"Calma no te molestes" le dice con su sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza, luego seriamente le respondió "lo que paso fue que tocaste esa extraña lápida y lograste que todos los jeroglíficos brillaran, cuando todos brillaron el corazón dibujado también brillo, después de eso te desmayaste y la lápida dejo de brillar".

-"Ya veo" susurro, "pero no vas a creer lo que paso después" exclamo.

-"¿Qué?" le pregunto muy curioso, mientras esto pasaba Ikuto los escuchaba escondido.

-"Recuerdas nuestro último día de clase".

-"Como podría olvidarlo" le respondió muy triste.

-"Lo sé, pero eso no es lo importante, recuerdas que ese día fui el último en despertarme".

-"Uh…huh" afirmo Boomer.

-"Pues esta vez vi como nuestro padre hablaba con alguien sobre protegernos".

-"De veras" exclamo, "eso lo explica todo" susurro, Ikuto al oírlo decidió no ir adonde estaban ellos y se regreso.

-"Explica qué" pregunto Brick.

-"Recuerdas que ese día durante el ataque, los tres acordamos separarnos y vernos en las afueras de la ciudad".

-"Si".

-"Lo que paso fue…"

FlashBack:

Boomer: Estaba huyendo de unos sincorazones que trataban de atacarme, logré engañarlos entrando en un callejón y luego en las alcantarillas, una vez dentro una voz comenzó a llamarme, creí que se trataba de uno de nuestros amigos que había logrado escapar así que fui adonde escuche la voz, pero llegué a un callejón sin salida, después de eso sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, luego fue cuando desperté en este lugar.

Fin del FlashBack

-"Crees que él que te golpeo te salvo" le pregunto Brick confundido.

-"Si" le respondió con una sonrisa, "porque la premonición que tuve sobre que tu vendrías a buscarme, la recuerdo mientras estaba inconsciente y era llevado por la persona que me había golpeado" Brick estaba aún más confundido que antes, parecía que tanto él como sus hermanos estaban experimentando un gran cambio en sus vidas, en ese preciso instante vieron como una luz brilló intensamente en una parte de la cueva, velozmente los dos fueron a ver que pasaba y vieron a Ikuto desmayarse frente la lápida, supusieron que había hecho lo mismo que Brick, pero no sabían por qué.

-"¡Ikuto!" exclamo Boomer, quien fue a auxiliarlo, pero antes de que llegara una cuchilla bloqueo su camino.

-"¡Boomer!" grito Brick, él estaba sentado en el suelo debido a la fuerza con la que la cuchilla se impactó en el suelo, lentamente observó lo que había pasado y se impresiono al ver a una gigantesca sombra con cola, dos cabezas de ojos rojos, dos cuchillas y en su pecho estaba una esfera roja (**Shaydas de SSBB**) .

-"¿Qué es esa cosa?" pregunto Brick, la extraña criatura los miro y asumió su posición de combate, Brick y Boomer lo notaron y también se prepararon para luchar contra ella. Ambos esquivaban ataque tras ataque mientras el joven los observaba junto con la mujer detrás de él.

-"Para cumplir nuestros más anhelados sueños debemos enfrentarnos a la oscuridad misma, el elemento que rige todo sentimiento de miedo y odio de nuestros corazones" susurro el joven observándolos luchar. Unos misiles de hielo se impactaron en el monstruo, pero no le hicieron el menor daño.

-"Es inútil" le dijo Brick a su hermano.

-"Entonces qué hacemos".

-"No lo sé" dijo observándolo detenidamente hasta que vio la esfera en su pecho, "ataquemos esa esfera"exclamo.

-"De acuerdo" afirmo Boomer, ambos corrieron hacia el monstruo, quien se dio cuenta del ataque y con sus afiladas cuchillas ataco a Brick, éste las retuvo con su llave espada.

-"¡Ahora Boomer!" grito Brick.

-"Si" sus manos brillaron, luego coloco sus brazos enfrente de él, "toma esto" exclamo y le disparo un rayo hecho completamente de hielo que golpeo la esfera, el monstruo retrocedió pero aún herido se levanto y continuo con la batalla, giro rápidamente sobre si mismo, apareciendo enfrente de Boomer y con un golpe de su cola lo envió hacia un muro.

-"Boomer" grito Brick, "ahora si me has hecho molestar" dijo mirando con rabia a la criatura, ésta uso la misma técnica de hace rato y apareció enfrente de Brick en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero en lugar de golpearlo con su cola lo ataco repetitivamente con sus cuchillas, Brick utilizo su llave espada para retener los innumerables ataques, pero la criatura no se detuvo, siguió atacándolo esperando que soltara su arma y lograra herirlo.

-"Maldición, a este paso lograra cortarme, tengo que hacer algo" pensó, "un minuto ya sé como, vamos Brick recuerda cual era la palabra, era…era…era... ¡Fire!" exclamo y una llama recorrió su cuerpo quemando al monstruo, éste debido al dolor salto hacia atrás; Brick lo observo de manera desafiante mientras la llama desaparecía, el monstruo volvió a asumir su posición de ataque, preparándose para cortarlo con sus cuchillas, pero en ese momento miró sus patas y vio como estaban congelándose. Luego varios pilares de hielo se levantaron en donde él estaba y lo encerraron en una prisión de hielo.

-"Pero qué paso" se pregunto Brick, fue cuando vio a su hermano Boomer levantándose lentamente debido a sus heridas mientras que su mano izquierda, que brillaba en ese momento, apuntaba a la criatura.

-"Je, creíste que te habías desecho de mi" reía Boomer adolorido, su hermano fue hacía él y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-"Descansa hermano, ya todo termino" le susurro Brick, en eso Ikuto quien todavía seguía desmayado comenzó a fruncir el seño durante su estado de inconsciencia, un aura oscura lo rodeo y la esfera del monstruo comenzó a brillar, hábilmente rompió el iceberg que lo aprisionaba y creció aún más, el monstruo los miro preparado para el segundo asalto.

-Brick y Boomer estaban empezando a dudar que podrían ganarle, Brick por su lado estaba pensando en como la criatura había logrado escapar y hacerse más fuerte, mientras veía a su alrededor buscando alguna respuesta, fue cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en Ikuto quien al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla y una extraña aura oscura rodeaba su cuerpo, él supuso que era Ikuto quien inconscientemente le estaba dando poder.

-"Tenemos que buscar la manera de despertarlo" susurro mientras pensaba, hasta que tuvo una idea.

-"Oye Boomer" murmuro Brick.

-"Si" le susurro.

-"Quiero que uses tus poderes de hielo sobre Ikuto" en eso el monstruo se exalto y corrió hacia ellos.

-"¡Qué! por qué quieres que haga eso" exclamo confundido.

-"No me cuestiones, solamente hazlo" dijo, la criatura logro alcanzarlos y movió sus cuchillas en un veloz movimiento, por suerte Brick logro detenerlas justo a tiempo.

-"¡Hazlo de una vez!" grito indignado.

-"Uh…bien" le respondió Boomer, su mano izquierda brillo y le apunto a Ikuto, una ventisca empezó a flotar sobre él incomodándolo, el monstruo se percato y miro hacia atrás, Ikuto había logrado despertarse de su trance y apenas tuvo contacto visual con la criatura, está desapareció del lugar.

-"Funciono" suspiro Brick cayendo al suelo junto con su hermano.

-"Ugh" dijo Ikuto sosteniéndose su cabeza con su mano izquierda "q…qué paso" se pregunto.

-De vuelta en la casa de Ikuto, él les menciono que había escuchado la conversación que tuvieron sobre que la lápida les había revelado secretos de sus pasados, así que él trato de hacer lo mismo que ellos para encontrar alguna respuesta sobre su familia, Boomer se atrevió a preguntarle lo que había visto aunque Brick trataba de obviar preguntárselo, por miedo, a lo que les fuera a decir.

-"Logre ver una aldea en este bosque, en ella había varias personas con unas extrañas túnicas marrones con marcas azules. Su aldea parecía más una gran civilización, tenían un gran templo al cual rendían culto aunque no sabía que había adentro, de repente esa criatura con la que estaban luchando apareció de la nada y destruyo toda la civilización, recuerdo haber estado asustado por su presencia como si lo hubiera visto en alguna parte, también recuerdo que un grupo de personas logro escapar, uno de ellos llamo mi atención era una mujer de cabello azul que cargaba a un bebe que se parecía mucho a mi".

-"Crees que ese bebe eras tú" pregunto Boomer.

-"Si, estoy seguro de ello" dijo Ikuto seriamente, "pero, lo que no llegue a ver fue que paso con ellos después de que escaparon" luego hubo un silencio entre ellos.

-"Estoy seguro…" dijo Brick, "estoy seguro de que están bien y te están viendo a cada momento".

-"Si, es cierto" lo apoyo Boomer.

-"Chicos" susurro Ikuto, luego les sonrió y les agradeció. Al día siguiente Ikuto y Honfrey estaban en el bosque junto con Brick y Boomer quienes se estaban preparando para partir.

-"Sé que no pasamos mucho tiempo aquí Ikuto, pero tenemos que seguir con nuestra búsqueda" dijo Brick.

-"Lo entiendo" le respondió con una sonrisa, "Honfrey y yo esperamos verlos nuevamente por aquí" Honfrey dijo su nombre muy feliz.

-"Lo haremos" dijo Boomer sonriente, "pero cómo podremos viajar a otro mundo Brick" le pregunto muy confundido.

-"No te preocupes estoy seguro q…" decía inspeccionando el terreno, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una cerradura a unos m. de donde ellos están "ahí esta" susurro, apunto su llave espada hacía la cerradura y el mismo rayo salió de ella abriendo el portal. Brick y Boomer corrieron hacia el portal mientras se despedían de Ikuto y de Honfrey, y ellos de los chicos.

Mientras…

-Pedro rogaba por clemencia ante una mujer verde vestida de negro. "A ver si te entendí, dices que unos chicos con poderes mágicos te derrotaron".

-"Si".

-"Eres un gran idiota, como osas venir sin los secretos sobre las ruinas que te mande a investigar".

-"Snif…lo siento Maléfica, pero esos chicos eran muy fuertes" decía mientras ella no le prestaba atención, "uno de ellos tenían poderes de hielo y el otro tenía una llave espada".

-"Espera, dices que era otro elegido por la llave espada".

-"Pues…si"

-"Maldición" replico, "a este paso no lograre conquistar los mundos si siguen apareciendo más guerreros elegidos por esa endemoniada llave" luego se calmó y llamo a alguien.

-"Ridley" exclamo, en eso un monstruo con forma de un pterodáctilo gigante de color morado apareció.

-"Si qué pasa" le respondió.

-"Quiero que te hagas cargo de esos mocosos, te enviaré al mundo donde ellos llegaran.

-"Por qué no lo envías a él" dijo apuntándole a Pedro, "estoy seguro que hará un mejor trabajo esta vez".

-"No, el irá a Radiant Garden a ayudar a Bowser a capturar al molesto amigo de Riku (**leer kh ep.1-El Sendero del héroe**), tú en cambio iras a acabar con esos mocosos.

-"Tch, de acuerdo" refunfuño, Maléfica alzo su cetro y un portal por encima de ellos se abrió, Ridley extendió sus alas y voló hacia él desapareciendo de la sala.

* * *

**Ya terminada su aventura en el bosque, Brick y Boomer han comenzado la búsqueda de su tercer hermano, qué secretos sobre su pasado serán revelados y más importante...podrán vencer a Ridley antes que el los acabe a ellos.**


	8. Chapter 8

Cáp. 8 - Butch y Samantha: 

-El portal se abrió y Brick y Boomer salieron de él entrando en un callejón, "me pregunto donde estaremos" se preguntaba Brick observando a su alrededor, Boomer repentinamente corrió hacia la salida.

-"Hey Boomer espera" dice Brick siguiéndolo, cuando lo alcanzo él estaba también admirando el lugar.

-"Por qué corriste así tan repentinamente".

-"Lo siento, creí haber visto a Butch hace unos minutos" le respondió rascando su cabeza y con una sonrisa.

-"Vaya que de veras eres muy ingenuo, si queremos encontrarlo tenemos que buscarlo primero" dijo empezando a caminar por la cera, "no es como si apareciera de la nada" mientras se lo decía no se fijo que alguien venía en su misma dirección, los dos chocaron y la persona que venía hacia él dejo caer varias cajas.

-"Tch…tch" murmuro Brick sentado en el suelo debido al dolor.

-"Por qué no te fijas mejor por donde vas" le replico la persona.

-"Lo siento, lo que paso fue q…" dijo, pero se detuvo al descubrir con quien se había estrellado, "¡Butch!" exclamo.

-"¡Oh! Brick eres tú" le respondió muy sorprendido y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-"Me alegra de que hayas logrado escapar" le dice estando de pie y dándole un apretón de manos.

-"Yo también estoy feliz de que lo hayas logrado".

-"¡Butch!" exclamo una voz detrás de ellos, ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron como Boomer corría hacia ellos, cuando los alcanzo abrazo a su hermano.

-"Finalmente estamos todos reunidos nuevamente" dijo muy feliz aferrándose de la chaqueta de Butch, quien sonrió y puso su mano encima de la cabeza de su hermano pequeño y lo acarició.

-"Si, si, si ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte" le decía sin mucho afecto, Brick sonreía al verlos mientras pensaba.

-"Estamos reunidos de nuevo" en ese momento se escucho un extraño sonido proveniente de Butch, Boomer lo soltó y éste saco de su chaqueta un pequeño aparato gris responsable del sonido, suspiro y oprimió un botón.

-"¡Dónde rayos estás se suponía que debías entregar esas piezas hace ya media hora!" grito una voz femenina pero ruda a la vez por el extraño aparato.

-"Pero Sam eso es precisamente lo que estaba haciendo" decía Butch tratando de calmar a la persona que lo había llamado.

-"Será mejor que te apresures o no habrá cena ni habitación para ti" luego la persona que le gritaba dejo de hablarle y Butch volvió a presionar el mismo botón con el que le hablo, guardo su aparato en su chaqueta y suspiro.

-"Parece que tienes problemas, quieres que te ayudemos" pregunto Brick.

-"Por favor" le respondió metiendo diferentes tipos de piezas mecánicas en las cajas, sus hermanos lo ayudaron y cada uno tomo diferentes cajas.

-"Muy bien, ahora solo tenemos que llevarlas a las siguientes direcciones" decía Butch sacando una lista de sus pantalones, la leyó y corrió hacia el frente.

-"Oye Butch" grito Brick moviendo cuidadosamente las cajas fuera de su vista, pero él no le escucho.

-"Maldición" murmuro Brick, Boomer sonrió y le dijo.

-"Será mejor que lo sigamos y lo ayudemos antes de que se meta en más problemas con su novia".

-"¿Novia?" pregunto confundido.

-"Si, no oíste la voz de la persona que lo estaba llamando".

-"Ahora que lo dices…" dijo recordando, "es cierto" en eso ve a su hermano con una mirada y una risa diabólica, lo que hizo que Brick captara lo que le estaba tratando de decir.

-"Oh…jejeje estás pensando lo mismo que yo" dice Brick de la misma manera que Boomer.

-"Por supuesto, jejeje".

-"¡Oigan muévanse!" exclamo Butch quien se había regresado para llamarlos.

-"Vamos" susurraron ambos maliciosamente mientras se reían.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Varias horas después, los tres entregaron finalmente todos los paquetes y les pagaron por el trabajo, llegaron a la noche al lugar donde Butch se alojaba, era una casa y a la vez un taller de mecánica, Butch llevo a sus hermanos a la entrada de la casa y se preparaba para entrar.

-"Bien, no piensas entrar y presentarnos a tu novia" dijo Brick burlonamente.

-"Pues por supuesto q… ¡Hey ella no es mi novia!" exclamo molesto pero a la vez sonrojado.

-"Jejeje, no nos mientas sabemos la verdad" dice Boomer también burlándose de él.

-"¡Que ya les dije que ella no es mi novia!" les reclamaba.

-"En serio y por qué sigues tan sonrojado entonces" decía Brick con una sonrisa mientras Boomer se reía.

-"Pues verán…es q…" titubeaba sonrojándose más.

-"Ves como es cierto" exclamo Brick para luego reírse fuertemente al igual que Boomer, en eso se abre una puerta y los tres dirigieron su mirada a ella en completo silencio, en ella estaba una chica de su edad de ojos verdes y cabello marrón con una cola color gris igual que su chaqueta y pantalones.

-"S…s…Sam" titubeo Butch asustado, ella frunció el seño camino hacia Butch y le golpeo la cabeza con su puño.

-"Llegas tarde, acaso estuviste jugando de nuevo en lugar de trabajar" le replico la joven.

-"No, no estaba haciendo las entregas cuando ya no me faltaba casi nada me encontré con ellos" dijo señalando a sus hermanos, "mis hermanos Brick y Boomer" ambos le asintieron pero ella no les presto atención y volvió a dirigirse a Butch.

-"¿Y esa es tu excusa por haberte retrasado?" le reclamo.

-"Este…bueno…yo…" titubeo muy asustado.

-"Olvidalo" dijo en voz baja, "será mejor que entren de una vez la cena esta lista" luego entro en la casa.

-"S…si" titubeo Butch, sus dos hermanos se le acercaron y le susurraron.

-"Tu novia si que tiene…" le susurro Brick.

-"Un mal carácter" le susurro Boomer.

-"¡Qué parte de entren de una vez no entendieron!" grito Sam desde adentro de la casa y los tres se asustaron por el grito.

-"Creo que debemos entrar y rápido" susurro Butch.

-"Si, yo también estaba pensando lo mismo" le respondió Brick, los tres entraron en la casa y dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada, adentro los tres estaban cenando de la manera más civilizada posible para evitarse problemas con Sam, quien Brick y Boomer descubrieron que era el diminutivo de Samantha (**la del doujinshi de las chicas superpoderosas de Bleedman**).

-"Así que ustedes son los hermanos desaparecidos de Butch" menciono Sam.

-"Ehhh…si" titubeo Brick.

-"Menos mal que están vivos después de todo" le respondió de una manera muy ruda.

-"Gracias…supongo".

-"Ahora los dos podrán ayudar a Butch en el trabajo".

-"¡Queeé!" exclamaron Brick y Boomer al mismo tiempo mientras Butch se reía.

-"Pero por qué" pregunto Boomer.

-"Considerenlo como su pago, si no trabajan no habrá comida ni techo donde puedan descansar".

-"Pero…" justo antes de que Boomer siguiera Brick lo detuvo y se dirigió a ella.

-"De acuerdo aceptamos, pero no será para siempre, tenemos pensado partir de este lugar".

-"Si, claro" dice Butch de manera hipócrita.

-"¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto Brick molesto.

-"No nada aquí pensando en voz alta".

-"Si tienes algún problema solo dímelo".

-"De acuerdo" dijo burlonamente poniendo sus palillos en la mesa, "deberás crees que todo está bien y que simplemente podemos viajar sin rumbo alguno, ¡abre los ojos Brick! nuestro hogar fue reducido a escombros y tú esperas que te sigamos solo para convertirnos en simples viajeros, ni pensarlo".

-"Butch…" susurro Boomer muy triste.

-"¡Es mejor que fingir que nada paso! o es que crees que solucionaras todo quedándote aquí y olvidar todas las personas que sufrieron y la muerte de nuestros padres".

-"Brick…" susurro Boomer triste.

-"Aún así me es igual, deberías dejar de ser tan obstinado" le reclamo Butch.

-"Basta" murmuro Boomer.

-"Y tú de ser un engreído" le reclamo Brick.

-"¡Basta!" grito Boomer, los dos dirigieron sus miradas a él, quien estaba muy triste.

-"Por favor…ya no discutan más" susurro, en ese momento lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y cuando se dio cuenta rápidamente se las seco, se disculpo con los presentes y subió rápidamente las escaleras, Brick se puso triste al verlo, miro a Butch quien trataba de olvidarse de ellos mirando hacia otro lado.

-"Tch" dijo Brick molesto y siguió a Boomer, Sam comenzó a recoger los platos de todos y los llevo a la cocina, Butch la siguió, ella coloco los trastes en el lavaplatos y preparo la esponja con el jabón líquido.

-"Déjame ayudarte" le dijo ofreciéndose a ayudarla.

-"No es necesario" le dijo seriamente, "hoy yo los lavare".

-"De acuerdo" susurro y comenzó a salir de la cocina lentamente.

-"Deberías disculparte" menciono Sam mientras lavaba, "no los ves por mucho tiempo y los recibes de esa manera tan molesta" eso hizo que Butch se sintiera mal, pero con un suspiro molesto salio de la cocina.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-En el piso de arriba Brick abría puerta tras puerta buscando a su hermano, fue cuando abrió una y lo encontró recostado en una cama arrinconado en la esquina derecha.

-"Boomer" dice Brick muy triste.

-"Dejame" susurro llorando, Brick camino hacia donde él estaba, se sentó en el otro lado de la cama y le dijo.

-"Lamento si te hice sentir mal con nuestra pelea, pero eso no cambia nada, seguiremos siendo hermanos aunque peleemos de esa manera".

-"De veras" susurro.

-"Si" le dijo, Boomer seco sus lagrimas, "ven aquí" le dijo y él se sentó al lado de Brick, él puso su brazo encima de su hombro para subirle el animo, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y los dos se sorprendieron al ver a Butch.

-"Qué quieres" pregunto Brick molesto.

-"Vine a disculparme de acuerdo" dijo sin pensarlo mucho, los dos se sorprendieron al oírlo.

-"Lamento haberte gritado Brick y lamento mucho haberte hecho sentir mal Boomer".

-"Butch…" susurro Boomer.

-"Vamos no necesitas ponerte triste estamos los tres vivos o no" lo animo Butch con una sonrisa, quien se había desplazado hacia donde ellos estaban, sin pensarlo dos veces Boomer tomo a Brick y a Butch y los abrazo a ambos con una sonrisa.

-"Cierto" exclamo muy feliz, Brick estaba sonriendo por ver feliz a su hermano mientras que Butch se arrepentía por haber hecho de eso una escena, sin percatarse que por la puerta entreabierta Sam los veía, luego cerro la puerta y se alejo de ellos caminando por el pasillo.

-"Hiciste lo correcto Butch" susurro.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Finalmente los tres hermanos se han reunido después de tanto tiempo, pero seguirán juntos o sus diferentes opiniones los llevarán a tomar otros caminos. **


	9. Chapter 9

Cáp. 9 - El plan de Ridley:

-¡Queeé! exclamaron los tres chicos sorprendidos.

-"Lo que oyeron" dijo Sam, "quiero que lleven todas esas cajas estos clientes" dice dándole una lista a Butch con varios nombres escritos en ella.

-"Debes de estar bromeando" dice Brick estupefacto viendo la pila de cajas que formaban una montaña, "terminaremos mañana".

-"No si comienzan de una vez, recuerda que si quieren mi hospitalidad deben de hacer las entregas de esas valiosas piezas mecánicas que hago todos los días". Mientras hablaban, de un árbol que daba a la ventana del cuarto donde ellos hablaban una sombra gigante reía.

-"Jejeje, así que esos son los chicos que tanto nos han causado problemas" dijo mientras extendía su alas preparándose para volar "haré que lamenten haber nacido, jajaja…" reía maliciosamente alejándose de la casa. En ese instante; Brick, Boomer y Butch salieron con sus brazos cargados con innumerables cajas, al salir de la casa los tres suspiraron.

-"No puedo creer que no haya pasado un día y ya nos tiene como mensajeros" dijo Brick.

-"Recuerda que tenemos que hacerlo, sino nuestro alojamiento en su casa se acaba" dice Boomer.

-"Lo sé, lo sé" le respondió Brick obviando el hecho de que era cierto.

-"De todas maneras será mejor empezar antes que se haga de tarde y nos castigue" dijo Butch, luego los tres comenzaron a imaginarse pidiendo clemencia ante la enojada Sam **(los tres se imaginaban estilo chibis**), al mismo tiempo los tres temblaron de miedo.

-"Vámonos de una vez en lugar de estar aquí hablando" dice Brick asustado, sus dos hermanos asintieron y lo siguieron. Varias horas después…ya habían entregado la mitad del cargamento, parecía que podrían llegar a tiempo a casa y evitarse problemas con Sam.

-Los tres estaban caminando por un parque, hasta que se vieron obligados a detenerse, "huff…podemos descansar un rato, necesito detenerme aunque sean unos minutos" dijo Boomer muy cansado.

-"Seguro" le respondió Brick, volteando su cabeza y mostrándole una sonrisa, luego miro al frente y se dirigió a Butch, "oye Butch cuántas personas nos faltan".

-"A ver…" dice sacando la lista y leyéndola, "solo nos faltan cinco personas más y habremos terminado".

-"Muy bien, entonces podremos descansar o tu novia se enojara" dice Brick burlonamente mientras Boomer se reía.

-"No creo, llevamos muy buen tiem… ¡ya te dije que ella no es mi novia!" le reclamo sonrojado.

-"Entonces deja de sonrojarte cada vez que digo su nombre" dijo nuevamente burlándose.

-"Te voy a…" refunfuño y empezó a perseguir a Brick, Boomer se alegro al ver que ya se llevaban bien y quiso entrar en el juego también, a si que él también hizo que se molestara para que lo persiguiera como a Brick, después de que los tres volvieran a jugar como lo hacían antes, decidieron descansar en unos bancos muy parecidos a los de los parque, mientras tomaban unas gaseosas.

-"Glu…glu… ¡ha! Deliciosa" dijo Boomer luego de tomar un poco.

-"Nada como una buena gaseosa fría después del trabajo ¿no es cierto?" le pregunto su hermano de cabello azul con cierta ironía.

-"¡Muy cierto!" dijo tomando otro sorbo mientras que Brick aún tenía su lata sin haber tomado nada, Butch lo noto y se sentó al lado de él.

-"¿Hay algo que te preocupa?" le pregunto.

-"Oh…no, no es nada" titubeo, mientras miraba el líquido en el interior de la lata moverse debido a que él mismo la movía.

-"Vamos Brick" dijo su hermano, en ese momento Boomer se dio cuenta de su conversación, Brick subió su mirada para verlo mejor, "Boomer y yo te ayudaremos con lo que te moleste, no es cierto" dijo Butch observando a su hermano.

-"Cierto" asintió Boomer con una sonrisa.

-"Chicos" susurro Brick, luego sonrió y asintió, les comento todo por lo que había pasado desde que lo rescato la extraña joven hasta la premonición que tuvo en el mundo anterior, Boomer quedo pensativo igual que Brick hace unos minutos mientras Butch trataba de permanecer calmado debido a la situación por la que estaban pasando y él ni se había dado cuenta parecía como si la muerte de todos sus seres queridos había sido culpa de ellos, aunque no tuvieran suficientes pruebas para corroborarlo.

-"¿Quieres decir que allá afuera hay alguien que nos quiere ver muertos?" pregunto Butch molesto; ni Brick, ni Boomer le respondieron solo permanecieron en silencio y bajaron su cabeza, Butch no soporto un minuto más y tomo la chaqueta de Brick bruscamente levantándolo del suelo.

-"¡Dime quiénes son para que pueda derrotarlos de una vez!" le reclamo con lagrimas en sus ojos, Brick no le respondió nada porque él sabía como se sentía.

-"Butch" susurro Boomer levantándose del banco para calmarlo, pero él también sabía que llorar era lo mejor para él, justo como lo hizo él cuando vio a Brick.

-"¡Dímelo o me veré obligado a hacerte daño!" le replico Butch más molesto y tomando la chaqueta más fuerte.

-"Si lo supiera crees que no estaría viajando" murmuro Brick.

-"Tch" dijo lanzándolo contra el suelo y mirando a su hermano pequeño, "tú sabes dónde están verdad" dijo.

-"No…no lo sé" titubeo Boomer asustado.

-"¡No mientas! de seguro Brick te lo dijo a ti, ya que ustedes dos tienen esos extraños poderes, pero eso no quiere decir que aún no pueda golpearte".

-"Por favor hermano, no quiero hacerte daño" dice Boomer tratando de calmarlo.

-"Entonces ¡dime!" le grito moviendo su puño a la cara de su pequeño hermano.

-"¡Espera!" exclamo una voz, ambos se dieron cuenta de que era Brick levantándose del suelo mirando desafiante a su hermano.

-"Si quieres luchar, pelea conmigo pero deja a Boomer, él no tiene nada que ver con esto".

-"Me crees tan tonto para pelear contigo, de seguro usaras esa extraña arma de la que hablabas y no tendré oportunidad de vencerte".

-"Te prometo que no la usare, pero si quieres sacar toda esa ira, desquítate conmigo en lugar de Boomer".

-"Je, como quieras" dijo Butch asumiendo su posición de ataque.

-"Hermano" susurro Boomer.

-"No te preocupes Boomer" decía Brick mirando desafiante a Butch asumiendo su posición de ataque, "me aseguraré de no hacerle demasiado daño".

-"Deja de fanfarronear y empecemos" dice Butch desafiante.

-"Cuando quieras" le respondió su hermano con la misma mirada, se quedaron unos minutos quietos esperando a que uno de los dos hiciera algo, al final ambos al mismo tiempo corrieron hacia ellos y para cuando se dieron cuenta decidieron seguir, tanto Brick como Butch lograron darse un mortífero golpe en la mejilla para luego seguir luchando. Desde una zona no muy lejana Ridley los veía regocijante mientras retenía a unos sincorazones detrás de él.

-"Esto se pone cada vez más fácil, solo tengo que esperar a que esos dos queden fatigados y el rubio se verá obligado a pelear contra todos nosotros el solo".

-Durante la pelea Brick y Butch se golpeaban entre ellos innumerables veces, ninguno de los dos retrocedía ante los ataques del otro, hasta que Brick logro conectarle un golpe tan fuerte que hizo que Butch retrocedería unos m. pero eso lo hizo enfadarse y rápidamente se abalanzo sobre Brick empujándolo por una pequeña colina, los dos rodaron por ella hasta que pisaron tierra firme y tomaron distancia entre ellos.

-"Jejeje, golpeas como una niña Brick" decía Butch desafiante mientras jadeaba por lo cansado y herido que estaba.

-"Je, lo mismo iba a decirte hermano" le respondía Brick en el mismo estado en que Butch estaba, luego ambos sonrieron y continuaron con su batalla mientras Boomer los observaba muy triste.

-"Sé que tengo que detenerlos antes de que se hagan daño…" pensaba observándolos, "pero no lo haré, esta es la única manera en que Butch desahoga toda su ira, además…"

FlashBack

Brick: No te preocupes Boomer…me aseguraré de no hacerle demasiado daño

Fin del FlashBack

-"Brick me prometió no herirlo y yo le creo" pensó, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver que sus hermanos ya no podían seguir más y les costaba mucho mantenerse de pie, los dos jadeaban más que antes mientras se veían con miradas felices en lugar de desafiantes.

-"Creo que todo se resume a esto, o no Brick" jadeo Butch.

-"Si…" susurro, ninguno de los dos se movió mientras se veían, preparándose para su siguiente ataque, ambos corrieron hacia donde estaba el otro y una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se conectaron un mortífero en golpe nuevamente en la mejilla, los dos escupieron saliva debido al golpe y se quedaron quietos en esa pose mientras veían como el otro con el puño en la mejilla, trataba de mantenerse de pie; pero no tardo mucho para que Butch cerrara sus ojos y se desmayara.

-"Parece que todavía soy el mejor…ugh" susurro Brick con lo que le quedaba de fuerza y al igual que Butch se desplomo en el suelo.

-"¡Brick!" exclamo Boomer deslizándose colina abajo para ayudar a su hermano a levantarse.

-"Gracias" murmuro Brick, levantándose con la ayuda de Boomer.

-"No hay problema" le dijo, "pero que haremos con Butch".

-"No te preocupes" susurro, camino lentamente hacia donde estaba su hermano inconsciente, invoco su llave espada y la coloco sobre él, luego comenzó a pensar.

-"Creo que era…**Cura**" dijo y una luz verde recorrió todo el cuerpo de Butch curándolo por completo.

-"Woah" dice Boomer sorprendido por ese nuevo poder, en ese momento Brick se desmayó por completo.

-"¡Hemano!" dijo Boomer preocupado tomándolo por su chaqueta, evitando que cayera bruscamente en el suelo, minutos más tarde Butch empezó a mostrar señales de vida y lentamente se levanto.

-"Q…qué paso" se preguntaba con sus ojos entreabiertos, se sentó en la grama y vio a su hermano Boomer recostando a Brick en el suelo.

-"¡Qué le paso! estoy seguro que él me venció" exclamo Butch.

-"Y lo hizo, pero uso una magia extraña para recuperarte, creo que esa era toda la energía que le quedaba y por eso se desmayó".

-"Así que eso fue lo que paso" dijo, luego miro hacia otro lado y susurro con lagrimas en sus ojos "que tonto es preocupándose por mi".

-"Butch..." susurro Boomer, de repente se dio cuenta de que algo iba directo hacia él. "¡Cuidado!" grito empujándolo fuera del camino, en eso una extraña sombra embistió a Boomer e hizo que chocara con un árbol con tanta fuerza que quedara inconsciente.

-"¡Boomer!" grito Butch corriendo hacia donde él estaba, pero antes de que pudiera ayudarle Ridley tomo a Boomer con sus garras en un veloz movimiento y se elevo rápidamente del suelo.

-"¡Quién rayos eres!" le reclamo Butch al maligno pterodáctilo morado.

-"Jajaja, si de veras quieres saberlo mi nombre es Ridley, pero deberías preocuparte por ellos en lugar de mi" dijo maliciosamente mientras varios sincorazones caminaban hacia él y otros hacia su hermano Brick.

-"Maldición" susurro viendo a su alrededor.

-"Será mejor que hagas algo antes de que tu querido hermano pierda su corazón en la oscuridad no lo crees" decía Ridley burlándose de él.

-"Tch" dijo, por dentro sabía que tenía que salvar a sus hermanos, pero por otro lado sabía que no lograría nada ya que el era el único de los tres que no tenía poder.

-"Vamos, el tiempo corre" dijo Ridley.

-"Lo siento mucho…Boomer" murmuro Butch y en un rápido movimiento tomo a Brick antes de que los sincorazones lo atacaran y se alejaron del campo de batalla.

-"Justo como lo planee, ahora solo tengo que esperar a que esos dos traten de rescatar a su pequeño hermano y pronto los tres caerán, jajaja…" se reía Ridley mientras se llevaba consigo a Boomer como rehén, en ese momento varias nubes grises aparecieron y comenzó a llover, la lluvia y la risa de Ridley se carcomían al pobre de Butch por dentro quien lloraba mientras cargaba a su cansado hermano Brick en su espalda, llevándolo a la casa de Sam donde podría recuperarse.

* * *

**¡Graves Problemas! Boomer fue secuestrado y será usado como carnada para atraer a sus dos hermanos a una trampa inminente, podrán Brick y Butch rescatarlo y vencer a Ridley ó Malefica se deshara de ellos para asegurar su completa victoria.**


	10. Extra Chapter I

Cáp. Extra - Un futuro lejano:

-"Dónd…estoy" se preguntaba Brick mientras caminaba por un espacio vació, estaba completamente oscuro y no sabia por donde iba o que camino debía escoger, en su estado de confusión Brick piso una parte del extraño lugar donde se encontraba y una luz ilumino el lugar donde estaba parado, era un vitral que lo dejo sorprendido. En él estaba junto con sus hermanos y otras tres personas a las que no conocía: uno era mayor que ellos de largo cabello blanco con una vestimenta negra, el otro era más grande aún, tenía cabello marrón y una vestimenta de viajero y él último se podía decir que le llevaba unos dos o tres años más que él y a sus hermanos, tenía cabello marrón puntiagudo y una vestimenta blanca (**leer ****kh ****ep.****1-El ****Sendero ****del ****héroe**).

-"¿Qué significa esto?" se preguntaba viendo el vitral, estaba sorprendido al notar que tanto él como sus hermanos y el otro grupo de personas estaban caminando hacia una enorme imagen de una persona con chaqueta blanca y capucha, mientras Brick veía el vitral no se percató de que del suelo se levanto un sincorazon que trato de atacarlo, pero él fue más astuto esquivando su ataque y destruyéndolo con su llave espada, luego de eso aparecieron más y más.

-"Deben de estar bromeando" dijo tomando su llave espada con mayor firmeza y atacando a los sincorazones, mientras dos sombras lo veían.

-"Vaya él también es un elegido" dijo una de las sombras.

-"Si pero no debería estar aquí, aún es muy pronto para que sepa la verdad" le respondió la otra.

-"Tal vez éste era el preciso momento".

-"Quién sabe…lo que debemos hacer ahora es ayudarlo antes de que algo terrible le pase".

-"¡Cierto!" luego ambas sombras saltaron hacia donde estaba Brick, quien aunque luchaba frente a frente con los sincorazones, eran demasiados para que los pudiera contener el solo.

-"Maldición, esto parece no tener fin" en ese momento dos sincorazones trataron de atacarlo por la espalda, pero antes de que lo hirieran dos jóvenes lo salvaron, ambos eran rubios con ojos azules, con la excepción de que uno vestía un atuendo muy al estilo medieval. El otro, que era más pequeño, tenía una vestimenta que se parecía mucho a la del joven de cabello marrón puntiagudo, sólo que la de él era gris y no negro, los sincorazones al verlos decidieron atacarlos.

-"¡Cuidado!" grito Brick, pero ambos jóvenes estaban listos para atacar a los sincorazones, el joven alto utilizaba su espada contra ellos mientras que el pequeño los atacaba con su llave espada que usaba en una posición reversa, lo que llamo su atención fueron sus poderes de viento.

-"Sorprendente" susurro Brick viéndolos con asombro, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo porque los sincorazones trataban de atacarlo y debía defenderse, los tres trabajaron juntos y lograron eliminarlos a todos.

-"Huff" suspiro Brick cansado, mientras que las otras dos personas no mostraban señal de estar cansados, el rubio pequeño desapareció su llave espada y se dirigió a Brick.

-"¿Estás bien?".

-"Si" le respondió haciendo desaparecer su llave espada y mirando a las personas que lo ayudaron, "¿pero quiénes son ustedes y dónde estamos?".

-"Este lugar no tiene un nombre en específico, pero puedes llamarlo **Estación ****de ****la ****Serenidad**" le dijo el joven alto.

-"¿Estación de la Serenidad?" pregunto Brick.

-"Si" asintió el pequeño. "En este lugar es donde se reúnen todas las memorias de los grandes guerreros"

-"¿Memorias?" dijo Brick viendo el vitral.

-"Si, por cierto mi nombre es Ventus, pero puedes llamarme Ven" (**de ****kh ****Birth ****by ****sleep**), luego señalo a su amigo y le dijo "y el es Cless (**Tales ****of ****Phantasia**)".

-"Brick" le respondió dejando de mirar el vitral y viendo a Ven fijamente. "Guau…jamás me habría imaginado que este viaje significara tanto para nosotros" (refiriéndose a sus hermanos).

-"Créenos, muy pronto verás y experimentarás cosas más allá de tu imaginación" le dijo Cless. "La pregunta es, estás listo para enfrentarlo".

-Brick miró con detenimiento el vitral pensando si era lo correcto seguir o rendirse, al final no necesito pensarlo mucho. Subió su mirada y muy decidido les dijo.

-"Estoy listo". Cuando lo escucharon sonrieron por su valentía a lo cual el chico de rojo les respondió con otra. Sin embargo, sus ojos se exaltaron apenas sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba.

-"Q… ¡qué pasa!" les preguntaba crujiendo sus dientes debido a su parálisis.

-"Relájate, cuando despiertes estarás en buenas manos" dijo Cless.

-"¿Qué?" se pregunto Brick, en ese instante desapareció del lugar y sólo quedaron los dos rubios.

-"Es un chico es muy valiente" le dice Cless a Ven quién estaba algo decepcionado.

-"Si…"

-"Sé que estás preocupado por ellos, pero sabes muy bien que esté es su destino".

-"Si lo sé, pero…es sólo que a sufrido mucho al igual que sus hermanos y desearía que pudieran vivir en paz".

-"Sabes que para que eso pase deberán ayudar a Sora y su grupo (**de ****kh****2**) a derrotar esta nueva presencia maligna que amenaza la paz de los otros mundos".

-"Esos…**Nega ****Sombras** (**leer ****kh ****ep.****1-****el ****Sendero ****del ****héroe**) la pagarán" dijo Ven con su mano derecha como puño.

* * *

**Quiénes eran esas dos personas y cómo sabían tanto de Brick y de sus hermanos, acaso ellos podrán ayudarlos a descubrir más sobre los retos que se verán obligados a enfrentar y quiénes serán esos nega sombras...**


	11. Chapter 10

Sora: Hola a todos, antes de comenzar con el siguiente capitulo les damos las gracias a todos los lectores que han seguido nuestras aventuras no es cierto Brick (dice trayéndolo a escena con su brazo encima de su hombro).

Brick: Si, nos tomamos la libertad de darle un saludo a todos nuestros fans después de tantas peleas contra los sincorazones para desearles un feliz año 2009.

(Se oye un gran alboroto detrás)

Boomer: ¡Hey! devuélveme mi comida.

Butch: Lo siento pero este plato no tiene tu nombre en él.

(Hay un gran escándalo).

Sora: Syaoran, todo ésta bien allá.

Syaoran: S…si nada de que preocuparse.

Sora: Bien,creo que podremos continuar con nuestro…

?: Olvídalo

(Aparece Esteban de la nada)

Esteban: Suficiente diversión por un día, sigamos con la historia.

Sora: pero si acabamos d… (Esteban lo mira con una cara muy terrorífica haciendo que los dos se asustaran)

Sora: Aunque me parece una buena idea, tu que crees Brick (titubeo).

Brick: Si…Si.

* * *

Cáp. 10 - El poder secreto de Butch:

-Brick abrió sus ojos y descubrió que estaba en la habitación donde él y sus hermanos habían dormido la otra noche, estaba acostado en una de las camas y lentamente se sentó en ella mirando a Sam, quien estaba recostada en una pared de la habitación.

-"Por fin despertaste" dijo Sam.

-"Si, eso creo" le respondió Brick con una sonrisa rascando su cabeza, "pero… habrá sido todo eso un sueño, si no lo es entonces nos espera… ¡Dónde están Boomer y Butch! tengo que hablar con ellos" Sam bajo su cabeza tratando de pensar en otra cosa, Brick supo que algo pasaba y le pregunto.

-"Paso algo malo".

-"Pregúntale a él" dijo señalando un punto de la habitación, en él estaba Butch sentado en una silla, con su cabeza abajo mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-"Oh Butch…jejeje parece que te volví ganar, pero no te preocupes algún día podrás vencerme" pero Butch no le respondió solo crujió sus dientes, Brick lo tomo como un insulto y le dijo.

-"¡Oh ya entiendo! así que no quieres hablarme, no importa le diré a Boomer lo que tenía pensado decirte, ¿dónde esta Boomer?" pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

-"Será mejor que me vaya" dice Sam saliendo de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-"Tch, vaya cual es su problema" refunfuño Brick.

-"Brick…" murmuro Butch, captando la atención de Brick.

-"Vamos Butch anímate no es la primera vez que pierdes contra mi, además tu siempre vences a Boomer".

-"Fue secuestrado" susurro, Brick lo escucho y con sus ojos exaltados se dirigió a él.

-"¿Qué dijiste?".

-"Que Boomer fue…fue…secuestrado" Brick ardió en ira y tomo la chaqueta de Butch.

-"¡Por quién, dímelo!" le reclamo.

-"Un monstruo se lo llevó".

-"Y tú no hiciste nada para impedirlo" Butch no lo miro a la cara y no le respondió.

-"Lo sabía, no lo apreciabas al igual que a mi solo por el hecho de que tu quieres quedarte en este lugar mientras que él y yo teníamos planeado partir pronto" en eso Butch crujió sus dientes y golpeo a Brick, haciendo que cayera en el suelo de espalda, una vez ahí le sujeto ambos brazos con sus manos y apoyo su rodilla en él.

-"Qué haces, bájate de mi" reclamo, en eso Butch lo presiono más contra el suelo y le dijo.

-"Escucha bien Brick, yo te soporto que me juegues una pequeña broma de vez en cuando, pero no soporto que digan que por mi actitud fría no le tengo apreció a Boomer o a ti" Brick no decía nada porque sabía que su hermano estaba hablando desde el fondo su corazón así que solo lo miraba. "Te crees superior solo porque ni Boomer ni yo podemos compararnos contigo por tu fuerza y liderazgo, pues déjame decirte algo señor listo mentí de acuerdo, la razón por la que no quiero irme con ustedes con su aventura es porque solo me convertiría en un estorbo, que por qué lo digo te preguntas pues te lo diré…"

FlashBack

Butch: El día en que nuestro hogar fue atacado y decidimos separarnos, yo corría callejón tras callejón, hasta que vi a un pobre anciano con un niño que estaban siendo atacados por esas criaturas negras, sin pensarlo dos veces fui a ayudarlos, tome un tubo oxidado y golpee a uno de ellos, luego los mantuve alejados de ellos hasta que lograron escapar, por supuesto que esas criaturas nunca se rendían y mientras más tratara de golpearlas con el tubo y a base de golpes ellas seguían levantándose, una de ellas logro que soltara el tubo y las otras me atacaron, por suerte solo fueron leves rasguños y golpes pero en el fondo sabía que no podía derrotarlas sin importar cuantas veces intentara, así que me di por vencido y espere que me dieran el golpe final, claro que me sentiría mal por no volverlos a ver, pero no había otra solución, cerré mis ojos y espere mi muerte acostado en el frío suelo, cuando abrí los ojos ya me encontraba en este lugar, conocí a Sam y con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, logrando tener cierto afecto por este lugar.

Fin del FlashBack

-Brick no sabía que decir, por fin supo el por qué su hermano actuaba tan indiferente a él, ya que tanto Brick como Boomer sabían que Butch era un buscapleitos de primera y detestaba verse como el más débil ante sus hermanos, tal vez porque era una manera en la que él les decía, siempre los protegeré, Butch soltó a Brick y dejo que se levantara, una vez de pie miro detenidamente a su hermano.

-"Si quieres golpearme, bien hazlo" dijo Butch esperando que su hermano lo golpeara por haberlo retenido en el suelo, cerro sus ojos y espero el golpe, Brick lentamente fue hacia el y Butch esperaba que el golpe que le diera fuera rápido, pero en lugar de eso Brick coloco su mano derecha en su hombro, Butch se impresiono y lo miro.

-"Si te golpeo no podría perdonármelo nunca" dijo Brick con una sonrisa.

-"Brick" susurro Butch, "yo…yo…yo" titubeaba muy arrepentido.

-"No te preocupes lo que paso-paso, ahora lo importante es encontrar a Boomer".

-"Si" asintió, en eso se abre la puerta y aparece Sam.

-"Vengan conmigo tengo algo que los puede ayudar" dice Sam, volviendo a entrar de la habitación, los asintieron entre si y la siguieron.

-Mientras tanto en una habitación muy destruida se podía oír como varias gotas de agua caían en un pequeño charco formado por ellas, dentro de la habitación estaba Boomer acostado al lado del charco que al parecer fue el causante de que se despertara.

-"Ugh…ugh…dónde estoy" pensaba levantando su cabeza del suelo, sólo para estar más despierto y descubrir en la terrible situación en la que se encontraba. Sus brazos habían sido atados atrás de su espalda al igual que sus muñecas, sus rodillas y tobillos también habían sido amarrados y para evitar que tratara de pedir ayuda lo habían amordazado con un pequeño trapo blanco. Boomer trato de liberarse pero las cuerdas que lo sujetaban estaban demasiado apretadas reprimiendo sus movimientos.

-"Hmhpr" dijo a través del trapo y pensó "no me queda otra solución más que esperar que Brick y Butch logren rescatarme".

De vuelta en casa de Sam, Brick y Butch la veían trabajando arduamente en su computadora.

-"Ehhh…disculpa la interrupción pero que haces" pregunto Brick, ella volteo su cabeza dándole una mirada penetrante que hizo que se asustara.

-"Trabajo, que no ves" dijo Sam con un tono de voz molesto.

-"Si, si ya lo veo" titubeo Brick retrocediendo hasta quedar al lado de su hermano, quien también se había asustado aunque la indirecta no fuera para él.

-"Listo" respondió Sam, en eso la pantalla de la computadora mostró un mapa de la ciudad y un punto azul que brillaba dentro de un almacén.

-"Ese es…" dijo Brick.

-"Si" dijo, luego miro a Brick, "ese punto es Boomer".

-"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" pregunto Butch.

-"Sabía que en algún momento se meterían en problemas así que mientras dormían les coloque un pequeño dispositivo que puedo activar desde aquí para que me permita ver su posición".

-"Muy bien, solo tenemos que ir hasta allá y rescatarlo pan comido, gracias Sam" dice Brick preparándose para salir, cuando descubre que Butch no se movía.

-"Vamos Butch tenemos que rescatar a Boomer".

-"Dirás que tu eres el único que puedes, recuerda que yo no soy fuerte".

-"Eso no es cierto, eres igual de fuerte que yo".

-"Entonces por qué aún sigo siendo el único sin poder" al oírlo Brick no supo que decirle hasta que Sam se dirigió a él.

-"Tal vez sea por esto" dijo caminando hacia un clóset que le servía como su almacén donde guardaba los objetos de inmensa importancia, de ahí saco una Kwan Dao verde, entregándosela a Butch en sus manos.

-"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Butch.

-"Es una Kwan Dao" dice Sam.

-"Si eso lo sé" decía detallándola, "pero por qué me la das" ella suspiro y le respondió.

-"Un día que estabas trabajando, llegó a la tienda un extraño hombre que venía de parte de una tal bruja dimensional o algo así, me dijo que cuando llegara el momento te la entregara, creo que éste es el momento".

-"Pero no entiendo quién es esa bruja y por qué me la entregaría así nada más" decía Butch todavía observándola, hasta que en ella vio que estaba tallado su nombre lo cual lo dejo sin palabra.

-"Bruja Dimensional…" pensó Brick.

-"Bueno eso ya no importa, si dice que es mía entonces es mía" exclamo Butch sacando a Brick de sus pensamientos.

-"Vamos Brick tenemos que rescatar a Boomer" dice Butch animándolo.

-"Oh si" le respondió.

-"Esperen, Butch toma esto" dijo Sam arrojándole un aparato que mostraba su localización y la de Boomer, "con ese aparato podrán llegar más rápido".

-"De acuerdo gracias Sam" le dijo Butch muy feliz saliendo de la habitación.

-"Hey espérame Butch" exclamo Brick siguiéndolo mientras Sam sonreía a sus espaldas.

-"Finalmente recapacitaste Butch" murmuro.

* * *

-Mientras tanto en el almacén abandonado, Boomer se les había arreglado para recostarse de la pared y esperar que un milagro pasara, en ese momento oye a alguien en el pasillo, como no sabía quien era no hizo ni el más mínimo sonido que lo delatara, sin embargo esa persona abrió la puerta y miro cara a cara Boomer quien resulto ser su captor.

-"Jejeje estás cómodo" reía Ridley maliciosamente acercándose a él, Boomer sólo le daba una mirada molesta debido a la mordaza que le habían puesto.

-"No te preocupes, muy pronto tus hermanos se te unirán y ya no te sentirás tan solo" dijo regresándose a la salida.

-"¡Hmrph!" exclamo Boomer a través de la mordaza llamando la atención de Ridley, se devolvió y lo miro detenidamente.

-"¿Quieres algo?" pregunto molesto.

-"Hmrph, hmrph" decía Boomer.

-"De acuerdo" dice Ridley molesto quitándole el trapo de su boca, "qué pasa" Boomer tosió un poco y luego se dirigió a él.

-"Si vas a hacerme algo hazlo, pero no metas a mis hermanos en esto" le dijo desafiante.

-"Eso es todo, que estúpido eres" dice Ridley volviendo a colocarle la mordaza ajustada como la primera vez, "ni creas que cumpliré con tus amenazas ¡ustedes tres morirán!" exclamo y luego salio de la habitación, Boomer miro al techo y deseaba que sus hermanos lograran tener un plan que evitara que algo malo le pasara a él o en el peor de los casos a ellos.

-Brick y Butch estaban a pocos metros del almacén mientras lo observaban escondidos tras unas cajas."¿Ahí esta?" susurro Brick.

-"Si no hay duda" dijo Butch observando el aparato que mostraba tres puntos, el rojo y el verde estaban juntos, y el azul a unos m. de los otros, "dentro de ese almacén esta Boomer".

-"Bien, debemos hacer esto lo más sigilosamente posible, no queremos que nadie se entere que estamos aquí".

-"De acuerdo" susurro Butch, luego los dos caminaron silenciosamente de un lugar hacia otro escondiéndose tras cualquier objeto que veían mientras se acercaban al almacén, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Brick fue a abrir la puerta.

-"Muy bien aquí comienza la parte peligrosa" murmuro moviendo su mano hasta la puerta, pero antes de que la abriera varios sincorazones aparecieron de la nada rodeándolos.

-"Rayos nos descubrieron" dice Brick.

-"Así es chicos" dijo una voz, los dos voltearon su cabeza y vieron a Ridley sobre unas cajas.

-"Oye tu cerebro de pájaro dinos donde está Boomer" le ordeno Butch.

-"Quién sabe" le respondió Ridley hipócritamente.

-"Escucha aliento de dinosaurio, será mejor que nos lo digas o no tendremos compasión de ti" le reclamo Brick invocando su llave espada y Butch sacando su Kwan Dao.

-"Hmph, no me asustan ni en lo más mínimo, ¡sincorazones ataquen!" exclamo Ridley haciendo que los sincorazones los atacaran, Brick los cortaba uno por uno mientras que Butch los golpeaba con la madera de su arma o los cortaba con la cuchilla porque aunque no lo creyeran, esa era su arma preferida y constantemente estudiaba sus movimientos y técnicas, mientras peleaban Ridley se dio cuenta de que dentro de unos minutos no quedarían más, así que mientras ellos peleaban el trato de embestirlos, pero los dos lo esquivaron a tiempo.

-"Eso no es justo, nos estás atacando cuando estamos distraídos" refunfuño Butch.

-"Y eso que, no me importa con tal de destruirlos" dijo volando nuevamente hacia ellos.

-"¡Cuidado ahí viene de nuevo!" exclamo Brick, pero Butch pareció no escucharlo.

-"No juegas limpio en una pelea, eso es imperdonable" decía mientras un aura verde recorría todo su cuerpo, haciendo que Brick se sorprendiera mucho.

-"Ya te dije que no me interesa…" exclamo Ridley volando directamente hacia él.

-"Pues entonces, trágate esto" exclamo, arrastrando la cuchilla de su Kwan Dao por el suelo y luego levantándola, eso genero una tormenta de arena que elimino a los sincorazones restantes y cegó a Ridley.

-"Qué dia…" refunfuño tratando de quitarse la arena de los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba desviando de su objetivo, chocando contra una montaña de cajas que luego le cayeron encima. El ruido hizo que Boomer se percatara de que algo estaba pasando.

-"Será posible…" pensó Boomer.

-"Bien hecho Butch" lo animo Brick.

-"Je, se lo merecía" dijo orgullosamente.

-"Ahora que ya no nos molestara podremos buscar a Boomer" dijo abriendo las puertas del almacén, ambos entraron y empezaron a revisar de un lado a otro y de arriba abajo buscando a su hermano, mientras que Boomer aún seguía pensando si el ruido que había escuchado hace un momento pertenecía a sus hermanos o sólo había sido su imaginación, fue cuando comenzó a perder la esperanza hasta que…

-"¡Boomer!" grito Brick, haciendo que se alegrara.

-"¡Boomer dónde estás!" grito Butch.

-"Tengo que hacerles saber que estoy aquí, pero como" pensaba mientras veía a su alrededor, hasta que miro la puerta, "supongo que no tengo opción" pensó. Rodó por el suelo y cuando llego a la puerta comenzó a patearla con sus pies atados.

-"¡Boomer!" gritaron ambos.

-"¡Hmrphm!" dijo Boomer con todas sus fuerzas y siguió golpeando la puerta para llamarlos.

-"Parece que no está aquí" dice Butch.

-"Dónde rayos puede estar" se preguntaba Brick, en eso escucho a lo lejos un extraño ruido que llamó su atención, sin perder ni un minuto fue adonde provenía y aunque Butch no lo escucho lo siguió de todas maneras.

-"Boomer, finalmente" dijo Brick feliz de verlo aún con vida.

-"Apártate voy a tirar esta puerta" dice Butch sacando su Kwan Dao y preparándose para golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero ni con toda la fuerza del mundo la puerta caía.

-"Una vez más" exclamo Butch golpeándola de nuevo, repitiéndolo una y otra vez y así sucesivamente, mientras que Brick invoco su llave espada de fuego y la detallaba.

-"Una llave que abre puertas" pensaba, en ese instante le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-"Butch espera tengo una idea" dijo, él se aparto y Brick apunto su llave a la cerradura, un rayo de luz entro en ella haciendo que toda la puerta brillara y luego se cayera debido a los golpes de Butch. Tanto él como Brick entraron en la habitación para ayudar a su hermano.

-"Menos mal que aún sigues con vida, quien sabe que te hubiera pasado si no te hubiésemos rescatado a tiempo" decía Brick quitándole la mordaza.

-"Si, tienes mucha suerte de tenernos por aquí" decía Butch desatándolo.

-"Jejeje, si lo sé…gracias por haber venido a rescatarme, son los mejores hermanos que podría tener" dijo Boomer con una sonrisa.

-"Vamos, no es necesario que seas tan sentimental" dice Butch siguiendo con su trabajo de desatar a su hermano.

-"No estoy siendo sentimental" le replico.

-"Claro que si, conviertes todo en una escena".

-"Que no".

-"Que si" discutían los dos mientras Brick con una sonrisa seguía desatando a su hermano, una vez que terminaron Boomer se estiraba lo más que podía ya que le había resultado incomodo estar atado de esa manera.

-"Bien, creo que ya podemos irnos" dijo Brick, sus hermanos asintieron y lo siguieron, pero antes de que salieran, una de las paredes se rompió violentamente mostrando a Ridley muy molesto.

-"¡Ni crean que se saldrán con la suya!" les reclamo lanzándoles una de las enormes cajas que le habían caído encima, a ninguno de los tres les dio tiempo para esquivar la que caja iba directo hacia ellos, pero antes de que los golpeara una extraña fuerza sobrehumana rompió la caja en miles de pedacitos, los chicos abrieron sus ojos y descubrieron a Sam piloteando un extraño robot que seguía sus movimientos.

-"¡Sam!" exclamaron los tres muy felices.

-"No puedo dejarlos ni unos minutos solos porque solo lograrían morir como tontos" decía Sam poniendo el robot en posición de batalla.

-"Niña tonta, como te atreves a interferir, ahora los acabare a todos" dijo desafiante mientras varios sincorazones se levantaban del suelo, unos eran pequeños y los otros tenían la forma de unos magos rojos y verdes.

-"No creas que tu ejercito me atemoriza… ¡Mi nombre es Sam y soy la mejor mecánica de este lugar y no me permitiré que escoria como tu insulte a mis inventos o en el peor de los casos a mi!" exclamo moviendo el brazo del robot hacia un sincorazon rojo, lo golpeo y éste despareció.

-"Pero qué" dice Ridley sorprendido.

-"Je, no te olvides de nosotros" susurro una voz, Ridley miro hacia donde provenía descubriendo a Brick y sus hermanos preparados para atacar.

-"No te perdonaremos que hayas secuestrado a nuestro hermano Boomer y te salgas con la tuya, están listos chicos" dijo Brick animando a sus dos hermanos mientras el aura roja recorría su cuerpo.

-"Si" asintió Boomer con su aura azul.

-"Por supuesto" dice Butch con su aura verde.

-"Q…q…qué rayos son estos chicos" titubeaba Ridley muy asustado.

-"¡Vamos!" exclamo Brick lanzándose al campo de batalla.

-"¡Si!" exclamaron Boomer y Butch haciendo lo mismo que Brick.

-"No…no…puede ser" pensaba Ridley mientras los veía luchar, sus poderes se habían incrementado más de lo normal, la magia Fire de Brick lograba consumir a más sincorazones, ya que la llama que siempre lo rodeaba había alcanzado niveles muy altos. Boomer podía levantar más estacas del hielo del suelo, logrando atravesar a los sincorazones y Butch con su arma era más rápido y certero en sus ataques, también descubrió que cada vez que la cuchilla de su Kwan Dao tuviera contacto con el suelo ésta haría que la tierra creara terremotos o grietas que eliminaran a los sincorazones, por supuesto Sam también los estaba ayudando con su robot.

-"Muy bien ese era el último" dijo Sam acabando con un sincorazon, "ahora vayan y terminen con ese monstruo de una vez" les ordeno Sam.

-"Claro" le respondió Brick, "muy bien aliento de dinosaurio es hora de que te rindas" dice Brick desafiante y tomando su llave espada con firmeza, Ridley se sentía impotente, ya que por dentro les temía por ese nuevo poder que no había visto y lentamente retrocedía pero se detuvo ya que se dio cuenta de que Boomer y Butch estaban detrás de él cubriendo su única salida.

-"Lo siento, pero…" dijo Boomer.

-"Por aquí no vas a escapar" decía Butch completando la frase y tomando su arma con firmeza.

-"R…rayos" murmuro Ridley sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria, hasta que una voz irrumpió en su cabeza.

-"¡Ridley!" exclamo la voz.

-"Lord Hyosuke" (**leer****kh****ep.****1-El****Sendero****del****héroe**) murmuro Ridley.

-"No puedo permitir que seas capturado en esta misión, sino nuestros planes se verán arruinados" en ese momento un portal oscuro apareció por encima del grupo.

-"Entendido" asintió Ridley volando hacia el portal.

-"¡Hey vuelve aquí cobarde!" le reclamo Brick.

-"Ja, ni lo pienses, no crean que porque perdí en esta batalla significa que ya estoy derrotado, algún día nos volveremos a ver y les aseguro que los haré pagar, jajaja…" reía maliciosamente entrando en el portal oscuro que pronto desapareció.

-"Maldición, se nos escapo" susurro Brick.

-"No te preocupes Brick" dice Boomer colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro derecho de su hermano.

-"Boomer" murmuro Brick.

-"Estoy seguro que la próxima vez lo derrotaremos" decía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Es cierto" dice Butch colocando su mano derecha sobre el otro hombro de Brick.

-"Butch" murmuro.

-"No puedo dejar que solo ustedes dos tengan toda la diversión mientras yo me quedo en este lugar" decía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Quiéres decir qué…" dijo Boomer muy sorprendido.

-"Si" le respondió con su cabeza mirando al suelo, luego la levanto y le dijo "me voy con ustedes".

-"¡Bien!" exclamo Boomer muy feliz saltando por todos lados mientras que Brick solo sonreía, al igual que Sam quien estaba lejos del grupo.

-Al día siguiente los tres se estaban preparando para partir, Brick y Boomer estaban listos para irse, mientras que Butch se despedía de Sam.

-"Oye Butch qué esperas" le grito Brick desde la entrada.

-"En un minuto estaré listo" le respondió, "bueno Sam creo que esta es la despedida" le dijo sutilmente.

-"Eso parece" susurro.

-"Lamento que ahora tengas que cerrar el servicio de entregas".

-"No te preocupes, además así es mucho mejor".

-"Si tú lo dices" dijo, "pero lo que en verdad quiero decirte es que…tú…" titubeaba sonrojado.

-"¿Si?" le pregunto Sam, mientras que Brick y Boomer lo espiaban desde el pasillo.

-"Tú…tú…tú" titubeaba con mucho temor.

-"¡Dilo de una vez!" exclamaron Sam y Brick al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ella y Butch se dieran la vuelta para ver quien los estaba espiando, pero Boomer fue muy rápido y tapándole la boca a su hermano se lo llevo a un lugar lejos de ellos para que los dos pudieran seguir hablando.

-"Tú… ¡tú me gustas mucho!" exclamo lo suficientemente alto, haciendo que Brick y Boomer lo escucharan.

-"¿Es cierto?" le pregunto Sam.

-"Si, desde el fondo de mi corazón".

-"Pues la verdad…" dice Sam pensando; Brick, Boomer y Butch estaban impacientes por saber que le diría, "la verdad es que tú no me gustas" dijo muy segura, los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos y paralizados por el rudo comentario.

-"Pero, eso no significa que no logres conseguir a alguien a quien puedas amar y apreciar y que ella sienta lo mismo por ti" le dijo Sam animándolo.

-"Si, lo comprendo" decía Butch aunque por dentro estuviera que se desplomaba, lentamente fue al pasillo en donde estaban sus hermanos, quienes al verlo venir dejaron su estado de parálisis y de silencio, colocándose sus zapatos salieron por la puerta.

-Una vez afuera Brick buscaba la cerradura que los llevaría a otro mundo mientras Boomer consolaba a su hermano Butch, cuando la encontró uso su llave para abrir el portal, miles de pensamientos recorrían su cabeza como si en verdad había pasado su encuentro con Ven y Cless o fue sólo un sueño. Por qué chicos malos como Ridley estaban interesados en destruirlos y lo más importante quién era esa Bruja Dimensional y cómo los conocía. Esas dudas se repetían una y otra vez mientras que Brick entraba en el portal junto con sus hermanos.

* * *

**Los tres hermanos se han reunido...ahora deberán embarcarse en un viaje cuyo único guía será el destino mismo, qué les esperará de ahora en adelante, ¡Descúbranlo! **


	12. Chapter 11

Cáp. 11 - ¿Quién rayos es Sora? 

-Brick, Boomer y Butch llegaron a un área llena de pequeños establecimientos que vendían armas, pociones y armaduras. "Me pregunto en que lugar nos encontramos" decía Brick mirando a su alrededor y caminando sin rumbo alguno, Boomer lo seguía igual de intrigado por el lugar con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, Butch solo detallaba el lugar vagamente, mientras que de la azotea de una casa, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos marrones que usaba lentes (**leer kh ep. 1-El sendero del héroe**) leía un libro, detuvo su lectura y los miro detalladamente.

-"Así que llegaron después del elegido por la llave de la luz" (**leer kh ep. 1-el Sendero del héroe**) dijo. Luego sonrió maliciosamente y subió su brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo sostenía su libro, "no sería una mala idea darles una calurosa bienvenida" dice para luego chasquear sus dedos.

-"Este lugar se ve muy tranquilo" menciono Butch, Boomer asintió y les dijo a sus hermanos.

-"Si, a diferencia de los otros mundos en los que hemos estado, en éste al menos no hay sincorazones".

-"Cierto" asintió Butch, en ese momento Brick se percato como varios sincorazones se levantaron del suelo frente a ellos, unos eran pequeños y los otros eran más grandes eran del tipo sombra y neo-sombra.

-"Creo que hablaron demasiado pronto" dice Brick invocando su llave espada y asumiendo su posición de combate al igual que Boomer y Butch, los tres comenzaron a pelear contra los sincorazones, cuando una extraña esfera naranja apareció de la nada.

-"¿Qué será eso?" pregunto Boomer.

-"No lo sé, pero será mejor que nos mantengamos distanciado de ella" dijo Brick.

-"Esperen chicos" exclamo Butch llamando su atención, "miren" decía señalando la esfera que se movía sola hacia los sincorazones, una ves que estaba cerca de ellos esta generaba una pequeña explosión que los lastimaba.

-"Al parecer esa esfera nos esta ayudando" menciono Boomer.

-"Bien, esta es nuestra oportunidad" dice Brick animando a sus hermanos a luchar. Junto con la extraña esfera, los tres lograron derrotar a los sincorazones, pero la esfera no desapareció sino hasta unos minutos después.

-"¿Qué habrá sido todo eso?" pregunto Brick.

-"Eso es lo mismo que yo planeaba preguntarles" exclamo una voz detrás de ellos; Brick, Boomer y Butch se dieron la vuelta para ver a la persona que les hablaba, era un joven de cabello marrón con una espada, junto a él estaba una joven de cabello negro con una shuriken gigante, ambos los veían con mucha impresión aunque ellos no supieran el por qué.

-"Será mejor que platiquemos en un lugar seguro" les sugirió el joven.

-"Brick" murmuro Boomer, preocupado porque no conocían a esas personas y temía que trataran de hacerles daño, pero Brick vio en los ojos del joven cierta seguridad y confianza que lo obligo a responder.

-"Ok" sus dos hermanos se preocuparon por su decisión y tomándolo por su chaqueta se lo llevaron a una zona alejada de esas personas.

-"¿Qué les pasa?" preguntaba Brick indignado mientras se lo llevaban.

-"Cállate" le susurro Butch, luego entre los tres formaron un pequeño círculo para hablar entre ellos.

-"Brick, estás seguro que debemos confiar en ellos" murmuro Butch.

-"Si, hay algún problema" le respondió.

-"No lo sé Brick, cómo sabemos que ellos no planean algo" le pregunto Boomer.

-"Pues…" dijo Brick pensando en una respuesta lógica, evitando decirles que confiaba en esa persona por el simple hecho de que para él le parecía una buena persona, "solo confíen en mi de acuerdo" exclamo. Boomer y Butch se observaron entre si, sabiendo que una vez que Brick se decidía por algo no había nadie que lograría hacer que se retractara, así que a los dos no les quedo de otra más que asentir y decir "de acuerdo".

-"Muy bien…" dice Brick saliendo del círculo y dirigiéndose a las dos personas, "esta bien, guíennos" el joven sonrió y les dijo.

-"Por aquí" luego los tres los siguieron hasta una pequeña casa, una vez dentro vieron a un hombre que por su vestimenta parecía conocer mucho sobre mecánica, un mago de larga barba gris y una joven de cabello marrón que llamo la atención de Butch.

-"Bienvenidos al Comité de Restauración de Radiant Garden" (**de kh2**) les dice la joven dándoles una gran sonrisa.

-"Gulp" trago en seco Butch, sonrojado por su presencia, "h…h….hola" titubeo Butch, tanto Brick como Boomer sabían lo que le estaba pasando, pero no les quedo de otra más que dar un suspiro.

-"Nunca va a cambiar, verdad" murmuro Boomer.

-"No lo creo" le respondió, "cuando se trata de mujeres, Butch no sabe como debe empezar una conversación y menos con chicas como ella" decía mientras la joven hablaba con Butch y él no podía debido a la vergüenza que tenía.

-"Nunca espere que hubiera otro elegido por la llave espada además de Sora" le murmuro la joven de cabello negro al joven de cabello marrón, "crees que lo conozcan Leon" (**de kh2**).

-"Eso es lo que tengo planeado preguntarles Yuffie" (**de kh2**), dice Leon caminando hacia ellos.

-"Oigan ustedes" exclamo Leon, inmediatamente los tres se dieron la vuelta para verlo a la cara.

-"De casualidad conocen a Sora" les pregunto, los tres se vieron entre si con miradas confusas preguntándose quién era esa persona.

-"Lo siento, pero no sabemos de quién están hablando" le respondió Brick.

-"Ya veo…" dice Leon caminando hacia una pared y recostándose de ella, "entonces creo que será mejor que les cuente todo de una vez". Leon les contó a los chicos sobre quienes eran, donde se encontraban, cual era su trabajo y por último les hablo de Sora, quien recientemente los había ayudado contra una nueva amenaza (**leer kh ep. 1-el Sendero del héroe**) Leon también lo había describido por si en algún caso los tres se encontraban con él, no dudaran en unírsele en su viaje; la descripción retumbaba una y otra y otra vez en la cabeza de Brick como si la supiera de alguna parte, en ese momento lo recordó, el vitral que vio en sus sueños, en él estaba Sora.

-"¡Él es Sora!" exclamo Brick muy sorprendido, todos lo miraron por el comentario y por la manera en que lo expreso.

-"Hermano, te pasa algo" pregunto Boomer, Brick los miro a todos y supo que si decía algo sobre su sueño solo lograría preocuparlos más.

-"No…no es nada" dijo.

-"De cualquier forma…" dice Leon captando la atención de todos, "prometan que cuando vean a Sora, lo ayudaran sin importar qué pase".

-"Si" asintió Brick muy seguro.

-"Por mi esta bien" dice Boomer con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Qué me dices tu el de verde" dice Leon dirigiéndose a Butch que solo veía muy enamorado a Aerith (**la joven de cabello marrón**) y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-"¡Butch!" gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-"Ehh…si claro, por supuesto" les respondió rápidamente.

-"Bien, creo que todo esta resuelto" dice Leon, en eso alguien desesperadamente toco la puerta y Leon fue a abrirla, detrás de ella estaba el hombre que había visto a los chicos desde la azotea.

-"¡Rápido este es el lugar donde se encuentra el comité de restauración!" dice el hombre muy asustado.

-"Si, por qué hay algún problema" le pregunta Leon.

-"Si" decía el hombre recuperando su aliento, "hay un sincorazon gigante que se dirige directamente hacia el pueblo, lo acabo de ver".

-"¡Por dónde!".

-"Está por las montañas, si se dan prisa podrán detenerlo antes de que llegue".

-"De acuerdo, gracias por la advertencia" dice Leon dirigiéndose a donde había mencionado el hombre; Yuffie, Aerith, Merlin (**mago**), Cid (**el experto en tecnología**) y los chicos salieron de la casa, Brick y Boomer se vieron entre si, asintieron y decidieron seguirlo.

-"Esperen chicos adónde van" pregunto Yuffie.

-"Vamos a ayudar" le responde Brick seriamente.

-"¿Están seguros de que pueden detenerlo?".

-"No se preocupen, volveremos en una pieza" dijo Boomer.

-"¿Estás listo?" le pregunta Brick a su hermano.

-"Sip" asintió, pero antes de irse se detuvieron al darse cuenta de que su hermano aún seguía idiotizado por Aerith, se regresaron y lo tomaron por los dos brazos y se lo llevaron.

-"¡Hey pero qué rayos hacen!" dice Butch indignado mientras se lo llevaban y discutían con él en el camino, Yuffie y los otros los veían muy felices mientras que el hombre sonreía maliciosamente a sus espaldas y subía sus lentes.

* * *

-Durante el trayecto los tres iban corriendo lo más rápido que podían.

-"Oye Brick, exactamente dónde están esas montañas" pregunto Boomer.

-"No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que daremos con Leon en cualquier momento" en ese preciso instante oyeron el sonido de una batalla mientras pasaban por una especie de balcón hecho de piedra los tres se asomaron y vieron a un sincorazon con forma de un caballero gigante con manos de esfera con púas peleando con Leon.

-"No llegaremos a tiempo, están demasiado lejos" dijo Butch.

-"Si tan solo hubiera una forma de llegar allá lo más rápido posible" dice Brick pensando en una forma.

-"¡Que bueno que lo preguntan!" les dice Boomer con una sonrisa, estiró sus brazos sonando sus nudillos, sus manos comenzaron a brillar con el aura azul de siempre y junto a la parte del balcón que daba hacia la batalla se creo una formación de hielo lo suficientemente ancha y larga para que se sentaran tres personas en ella, Boomer fue el primero en sentarse, volteó su cabeza y les hizo una seña a sus hermanos para que se sentaran detrás de él.

-"Qué estará…" se preguntaba Brick hasta que enseguida lo capto "¡ya veo!".

-"Boomer qué rayos intentas hacer, éste no es momento para jugar" le dice Butch indignado.

-"Yo no estoy jugando" le respondió molesto por el comentario.

-"Entonces qué es lo que tratas de hacer" pregunto Butch.

-"Una resbaladilla" murmuro Brick acercándose a ella.

-"¿Una resbaladilla de hielo?" pregunto Butch.

-"Así es" le respondió Boomer con una sonrisa.

-"¡Oh no! tienen que estar bromeando" decía viendo preocupado a Brick y Boomer sonrientes.

-"Vamos Butch es una buena idea, además de pequeños siempre nos gustaba" decía Brick animándolo.

-"Si Brick, pero las resbaladillas eran de metal y no de hielo, y lo más importante ¡no están a 10 o más m. del suelo!".

-"No seas tan negativo y ven acá" decía tomándolo de su brazo y sentándolo detrás de él, "muy bien Boomer tu guías" dice Brick sosteniendo a su hermano por el pecho y Butch sosteniendo el de Brick.

-"Ok" asintió, su mano derecha brillo y empezó a crear otra parte de la resbaladilla, luego se inclino hacia delante y lentamente se fue moviendo junto con Brick y Butch hasta que tomaron rapidez en la bajada, luego fueron más y más rápido mientras Boomer maniobraba creando la resbaladilla, ya que había partes en la que iba recto pero en otras curveaba; Boomer iba riéndose, Brick iba sonriendo ya que dentro de poco llegarían con Leon, en cambio Butch estaba más preocupado por sus vidas que por la de Leon.

-"¡Brick te juro que si no salgo con vida de esta y no vuelvo a ver a Aerith te maldeciré en el otro mundo!" exclamaba Butch preocupado y a la vez molesto.

-"Tranquilizate ya no falta nada" decía viendo que solo le faltaban unos pocos m. para llegar a la batalla.

-"Cierto…" menciono Boomer, volteo su cabeza y le dijo "además de seguro te estás divirtiendo" sin darse cuenta que la resbaladilla iba directo hacia una pequeña montaña, Brick y Butch se dieron cuenta y le gritaron.

-"¡Ahhh mira hacia adelante!" pero para cuando Boomer había mirado ya era muy tarde, se impactaron con tal fuerza en la pequeña montaña que la rompieron, cayendo en el campo de batalla, Leon y el sincorazon se detuvieron para verlos, los tres se levantaron y fueron adonde él estaba.

-"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto Leon.

-"Que no es obvio, vinimos a ayudarte" decía Brick desafiante invocando su llave espada y sus hermanos asumiendo su posición de ataque, el sincorazon se molesto tanto, que uso sus esferas para golpear sus pectorales y luego tratar de aplastarlos, por suerte los cuatro lograron esquivar el ataque.

-"Acabemos de una vez con él" dijo Butch, Boomer levanto sus brazos y varias estacas de hielo salieron del suelo golpeándolo y reteniéndolo a la vez, pero uso sus esferas para romper el hielo y seguir luchando. Leon le lanzo unas bombas, que al parecer no le hicieron mucho, pero le dieron la oportunidad a Brick de atacarlo con su llave espada por todo el cuerpo, tampoco tuvo éxito ese ataque y el sincorazon ataco a Brick, lanzándolo contra una montaña.

-"¡Brick!" exclamo Boomer preocupado y corriendo hacia donde él estaba.

-"Tch, ahora si estoy molesto" refunfuño Butch y con su Kwan Dao trato de atacarlo, pero el resultado era el mismo, la armadura del sincorazon era demasiado fuerte para penetrarla.

-"A este paso no lograremos nada" pensaba Leon dándose cuenta de que los únicos que retrocedían eran ellos y no el sincorazon, "tiene que haber una forma de detenerlo" pensaba viendo a su alrededor buscando algo que les pudiera servir.

-"¡Ahhh!" grito Butch de dolor, ya que el sincorazon había logrado golpearlo también.

-"Maldición" murmuro Leon haciendo que su espada crecería con la ayuda de un poder mágico, "tendré que detenerlo a la fuerza también" dijo, luego fue a atacarlo con su nueva espada, mientras que Butch lentamente se levantaba del suelo.

-"¡Hermano!" exclamo Boomer quien venía de regreso junto con Brick malherido.

-"Me alegra que puedas seguir de pie después de ese ataque" le dice Butch a Brick.

-"Si yo también, pero…" decía mirando a Leon pelear con el sincorazon, "tenemos que buscar una manera de derrotarlo".

-"Yo sé como, ¡lo golpearemos tan fuerte que lamentara haber venido!" dice Butch.

-"¡No seas tonto! es obvio que la fuerza bruta no sirve contra él, debemos hacer un plan" le reclamo Brick.

-"Por favor Brick, ese monstruo tiene el tamaño de un edificio, como esperas derribarlo, mira a tu alrededor" decía mostrándole el campo de batalla, "ese sincorazon lo ha destruido todo, así que ve descartando la posibilidad de hacer que una montaña le caiga encima".

-"¡Entonces que sugieres!" le reclamo, Butch sonrió tomo su arma con firmeza y susurro.

-"Ya te lo dije, ¡lo atacaremos hasta que esa armadura se destruya!" luego se fue corriendo a luchar, Brick y Boomer asintieron y lo siguieron, mientras iban hacia el sincorazon, Leon estaba luchando lo mejor que podía pero no era suficiente y el sincorazon lo golpeo lanzándolo contra los chicos, Brick y Boomer se detuvieron a ayudarlo, pero Butch siguió corriendo.

-"Rayos" murmuro Brick al darse cuenta que Butch iba a enfrentar al sincorazon solo, "Boomer quédate aquí y cuida a Leon".

-"Pero…" dice muy preocupado

-"¡Solo hazlo!" le replico, luego fue adonde estaba Butch peleando, nuevamente estaba usando su Kwan Dao para cortar su armadura sin resultado alguno, hasta que el sincorazon lo volvió a golpear.

-"¡Ugh!" dijo Butch al recibir el golpe que lo envió contra Brick, él lo vio y lo tomo en sus brazos, pero debido a la fuerza cayo al suelo.

-"¡Ves lo que pasa cuando no tienes un plan!" le reclamo Brick a su malherido hermano.

-"Je" sonrió Butch levantándose lentamente a pesar de sus innumerables heridas y la sangre en su rostro, "aún no he terminado".

-"¡Estás loco, si sigues así solo lograras morir!".

-"¡Aún así…!" exclamo, Brick se sorprendió y lo dejo hablar, "aún así yo seguiré luchando, no voy a permitir que ese monstruo le haga daño a Aerith o a este lugar" susurro decidido, Brick sonrió y se levanto del suelo.

-"Bien, pero espero que sepas lo que haces" le dice a Butch.

-"Por supuesto que si, vamos a aplastar a ese monstruo de una vez por todas" le responde mirando desafiante al sincorazon que se les acercaba.

-"Vamos" dijo Butch.

-"De acuerdo" le respondió Brick y ambos corrieron hacia la batalla, mientras que Boomer y Leon los veían de lejos.

-"Tengo q…" decía Leon tratando de levantarse, pero sus heridas no se lo permitían.

-"No" dijo Boomer, haciendo que Leon lo mirara, "esta es su batalla y debemos dejarlos"

-Brick y Butch lo atacaban desde diferentes ángulos y puntos esperando que surtiera efecto, pero el sincorazon fácilmente los golpeaba con sus esferas con púas una y otra vez, pero sin importar cuantas veces eran lastimados se ponían de pie con el fin de proteger el lugar y las personas que habitaban en él.

-"Hasta ahora…tú plan…no ha servido" jadeaba Brick comunicándose son su hermano.

-"Solo…un poco más… y lo derrotaremos" jadeo Butch, el sincorazon se estaba acercando a ellos para darles el golpe final.

-"¡Ahora!" exclamo Butch y tanto él como Brick se lanzaron en un nuevo ataque al mismo tiempo que el sincorazon planeaba atacarlos, en el momento en que las armas de Brick y Butch se impactaron en la armadura del sincorazon una luz blanca cubrió todo el lugar.

-"¿Qué…es eso?" se pregunto Leon, Boomer solo veía la luz sorprendido, todas las personas de Radiant Garden junto con Aerith y los demás del comité vieron con asombro la extraña luz, el extraño hombre quien en ese momento estaba observando la pelea desde una zona alejada solo dio una pequeña sonrisa malévola.

-Mientras que dentro de la luz, Brick y Butch se estaban fusionando, del traje que los tres siempre cargan, no fueron cambiados los pantalones y los zapatos, pero si su chaqueta que se volvió color morado, su cabello creció más y se volvió negro, su piel se volvió blanca y sus ojos verde limón, en su mano derecha apareció una alabarda negra. Una vez que la luz desapareció, Boomer y Leon vieron con asombro a un nuevo guerrero enfrente del sincorazon.

-"Mi nombre es **Blake**" dijeron la voces de Brick y Butch al mismo tiempo, tomo su alabarda y la puso enfrente de él "y éste es tu fin".

* * *

**Un nuevo guerrero ha aparecido, será un aliado o un enemigo y qué les habrá pasado a Brick y Butch después de que fueran tragados por esa extraña luz.**


	13. Chapter 12

Cáp. 12 - Nace un nuevo héroe, **Blake** el vengador de las sombras

-El sincorazon se molesto al ver a ese chico nuevo enfrente de su camino y no dudo en tratar de atacarlo, con la esfera de su brazo derecho lo aplasto.

-"Rayos" murmuro Leon malherido.

-"¡Hermanos!" grito Boomer preocupado, Leon lo observo sorprendido por la forma en que se dirigía al misterioso chico, el sincorazon lentamente retiraba su esfera del suelo, hasta que escucho.

-"Eres demasiado lento" dijo Blake, con las voces de Brick y Butch, desde una montaña detrás del sincorazon, en ese instante él perdió todo el brazo con que los había atacado, el sincorazon lentamente volteo su cabeza y vio como su alabarda tenía restos de su aura oscura, se molesto demasiado y trato de atacarlo con su otro brazo, Blake sonrió diabólicamente mostrando sus colmillos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos corto su otro brazo, aterrizando en el suelo.

-El sincorazon no movía ni un músculo hasta que varios cortes de su alabarda aparecieron de repente en su armadura, su energía oscura fue desapareciendo hasta que un corazón gigante salió de su cuerpo y se esfumó en el cielo. Blake lo miro muy confuso, ya que tanto Brick como Butch no sabían que los sincorazones al morir liberaban corazones encerrados en sus cuerpos, por lo tanto los sincorazones más grandes liberaban corazones más grandes, de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Boomer y Leon acercársele.

-"Lo lograste, quiero decir lo lograron" dijo Leon.

-"Bien hecho chicos" dice Boomer con una sonrisa.

-"Ya veo…" les responde Blake guardando su arma, "desde un principio sabias que éramos nosotros o no" le dice a Boomer.

-"Sip, fue muy fácil de descubrirlo, la primera fue por sus voces y la otra fue por el nombre que se dieron, Blake, sabia que Brick era muy orgulloso pero esto se sale de los límites" decía con una sonrisa, él sonrió, y con su brazo izquierdo lo tomo por el cuello y con su mano derecha como puño lo despeinaba.

-"¿Qué tiene de malo nuestro nombre, ah?" decían los chicos sonriendo

-"Jejeje" se reía Boomer debido al juego, los dos se reían, incluso Leon los veía muy feliz.

-"Creo que es hora de regresar" les dijo a los chicos, ellos asintieron y lo siguieron, mientras que el extraño hombre aún los observaba.

-"Parece que lograron obtener una nueva forma" murmuro intrigado, "creo que tendré que ponerme más serio con ellos que con el grupo de Sora".

-De vuelta en la base del comité, Merlin preparaba las habitaciones para los chicos, ya que había sido un día largo y estaban demasiado agotados para seguir con su viaje, así que decidieron partir al día siguiente. Antes de dormir Aerith curaba las heridas de Leon, los únicos que no estaban en esas condiciones eran Boomer, y Brick y Butch, que todavía seguían fusionados.

-"Ya la batalla termino, pueden volver a su forma original" dijo Yuffie.

-"¡Oh! bueno lo que pasa…es que…" titubearon avergonzados.

-"Yo sé lo que pasa" dice Boomer mirándolos con una sonrisa burlona, "jejeje, no saben como desfusionarse, no es cierto" los chicos hicieron que Blake se impresionara y lo observara molesto.

-"Si eso es cierto" decía Leon levantándose lentamente y mirando a los chicos, "entonces mañana debemos buscar una manera de separarlos".

-"Si" asintió el joven de cabello negro por ambos, luego apagaron las luces y se fueron a dormir.

-A la mañana siguiente Blake se rascaba sus ojos debido al largo sueño que tuvo, bostezo y dijo.

-"Buenos días".

-"Oh buenos días chicos, parece que ya se despertaron" les respondió Merlin.

-"Si…" decían aún dormidos, miraron a su alrededor y notaron que los únicos que estaban en la casa eran él y Cid fumando en una cómoda silla, "¿dónde están todos?" pregunto.

-"Las chicas salieron a comprar comida para el desayuno y Leon y tu hermano aún siguen durmiendo" les dice Cid sacando su cigarrillo de la boca y soplando el humo que inhalo.

-"Durmiendo" murmuraron, "¡Durmiendo dijiste!" exclamaron impresionados.

-"Si, es que hay algún problema".

-"No, ninguno" responde Blake, "jejeje, esta es mi oportunidad para jugarle otra broma a Boomer" reían maliciosamente ambos y fueron a su cuarto, Cid y Merlin estaban muy confundidos por su reacción ante la noticia. Una vez dentro Boomer aún seguía durmiendo mientras babeaba toda la cama roncando.

-"Hmmm" pensaban los chicos, "qué puedo usar para molestarlo" pensaba mirando a su alrededor hasta que vio una lata de crema de afeitar sobre el lavamanos junto con un plumero, al ver los objetos una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, minutos más tarde los chicos le habían puesto la crema de afeitar en su mano derecha y con las plumas del plumero se la pasaba por el rostro incomodándolo.

-"Vamos, vamos" murmuraba hasta que sus plegarias fueron respondidas y su mano golpeo su rostro, llenándole la cara de crema.

-"¡Jajaja!" reían ambos por su broma, sin darse cuenta de que Boomer se había despertado por la crema en su cara, Blake se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto y de no muy buen humor, trago saliva en seco y vio a Boomer quien ardía en ira.

-"¡Espera, espera solo fue una pequeña broma!" titubeaban los chicos, pero eso no detuvo a Boomer de quitarse la crema de la cara y con una mirada molesta levantar su mano derecha preparado para usar uno de sus hechizos, en ese instante Leon ya se había despertado y había ido adonde estaban Cid y Merlin, cuando llegaron Yuffie y Aerith de comprar los víveres.

-"Buenos días" les dice Leon.

-"Oh buenos días Leon" le responde Aerith.

-"Vaya que paso no pudieron traerse el resto del establecimiento" decía Cid revisando la bolsa que puso Yuffie en la mesa.

-"Que gracioso, compramos todo esto para evitarnos tener que salir a comprar otra cosa del agrado de los chicos" dijo Yuffie mientras Aerith colocaba su bolsa al lado de la de ella.

-"Hablando de los chicos, dónde estarán" se preguntaba Leon, hasta que oyeron una pequeña explosión proveniente del cuarto de Boomer, todos fueron inmediatamente a ver que pasaba, la puerta se abrió y vieron como una ventisca salía del cuarto, evitándoles ver quienes estaban adentro, en eso sale Boomer de la habitación.

-"Oh Buenos días a todos" les dice a todos con una sonrisa y se aparta de su camino, Leon y Yuffie son los primeros en entrar en su cuarto y ven con asombro toda la pared congelada y en ella una figura humana en el mismo estado.

-"En qué rayos estaba pensando" se preguntaba Yuffie viendo la pared congelada.

-"No lo sé" respondió Leon viendo la figura de hielo que se parecía mucho a Blake, hasta que abrió sus ojos de repente a través del hielo y luego se destruyo, mostrándolo todo congelado, Leon y Yuffie lo vieron muy sorprendidos a pesar de que no se pudiera mover o hablar mucho.

-"R…rr…ra….yos" titubearon los chicos debido al frío.

* * *

-Varias horas después los chicos habían desayunado y esperaban conocer mejor el lugar mientras que Leon con la ayuda de Merlin y los otros buscaría una manera para desfusionar a los chicos, Blake y Boomer caminaban por los alrededores observando el pueblo.

-"A pesar del caos de ayer todo parece bastante normal" dijo Boomer.

-"Si, pero…"

-"¿Pero?".

-"¡La gente no deja de mirarme!" exclamo comícamente mostrando una serie de personas que los veían pero no con asombro sino con miedo, Boomer se desmayó comícamente y luego se levanto riéndose un poco.

-"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Leon y los demás encontraran la respuesta".

-"Eso espero…" murmuraron, "¡porque sería muy penoso quedarnos así para siempre!" exclamaron.

-"Eso lo dicen por separado o ambos están de acuerdo" les decía Boomer burlonamente.

-"Oh ya cállate" en ese instante el extraño hombre de lentes se les acerco.

-"Buenos días chicos, perdonen la interrupción, pero ustedes de casualidad fueron los que lograron detener al sincorazon del otro día".

-"Si" asintieron los dos.

-"Es un placer conocerlos" les dice con una sonrisa, "mi nombre es Albert (**leer kh ep. 1-El Sendero del héroe**) y en nombre de todos los presentes de este lugar les agradecemos que hayan logrado salvarnos".

-"No fue nada" le respondió Blake.

-"Sentíamos que era nuestro deber" dice Boomer.

-"¿Deber?" pregunto Albert.

-"Si…" dice Boomer bajando su cabeza, los chicos sabían que aún seguía triste por lo que les había pasado a su antiguo hogar, "ya que... nosotros sabemos como se sienten las personas al perder su hogar".

-"Ya veo, escucha lamento si te hice recordar algo que no querías".

-"Esta bien, no es nada" le respondió ocultando su tristeza.

-"De acuerdo, aún así me disculpo" dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante él.

-"No en serio, no necesita disculparse" decía Boomer tratando de calmarlo.

-"Bueno me tengo que ir, de veras que fue un placer conocerlos, pero tengo algo que preguntarles antes de que me vaya" los dos jóvenes asintieron esperando oír su pregunta.

-"De casualidad usted joven Blake es la fusión del chico rojo con el verde" los dos se sorprendieron al ver que él también lo sabía.

-"S…si" respondieron ambos, Albert sonrió y les dijo.

-"Me alegro" luego siguió con su camino murmurando algo que oyeron los chicos y Boomer, "por un momento pensé que esos dos habían desaparecido por completo" una vez alejado de ellos sonrió malignamente y chasqueo los dedos de su mano derecha.

-"¡Sincorazones!" exclamo Boomer.

-"Tenemos que detenerlos" dijeron los chicos, pronto la gente corrió desesperadamente mientras que Albert caminaba lentamente sin armar mucho alboroto como las demás personas que corrían a su alrededor.

-"Buscaban una manera para desfusionarse y la encontraron" murmuro Albert siguiendo con su camino.

-La alabarda de Blake logro cortar a un sincorazon y él aterrizo en el suelo junto con su hermano, rodeado de varios sincorazones, para su suerte el mecanismo de defensa de la ciudad se había activado y les estaba dando una mano contra los sincorazones.

-"Maldición de dónde aparecen tantos" se pregunto Blake.

-"De seguro vinieron a vengarse por el sincorazon del otro día" decía Boomer usando su hechizo de hielo para eliminar a un sincorazon que se les estaba acercando.

-"Puede ser…" susurro, tomo su alabarda con firmeza y los miro con una mirada desafiante, "pero aún así los destruiré a todos" dijo luego se lanzo al ataque, se movía velozmente al igual que los atacaba, Boomer ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse mucho ya que sus hermanos se habían encargado de la mitad y estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-"Buen trabajo" los animo Boomer, los chicos sonrieron y con su mano derecha hicieron la pose anime de la victoria (**la de la tijera**), fue en ese momento que una luz amarilla cubrió su cuerpo y tanto los sincorazones como Boomer se detuvieron a mirarla, dentro de ella Blake fue divido en dos; al terminar el resplandor se dieron cuenta de que se habían desfusionado.

-"¡Lo logramos!" exclamo Brick muy feliz, Butch solo detallaba su cuerpo y no hacia un alboroto como Brick.

-"No estás feliz" dijo Brick tomando por sorpresa a Butch.

-"¡Ahhh! la próxima vez que vayas a decirme algo procura no hacerlo mientras este concentrado en otra cosa" le replico.

-"Sabes, empezabas a agradarme más cuando estabas fusionado".

-"Que curioso yo también iba a decirte lo mismo".

-"Ehhh…chicos" titubeo Boomer.

-"¡Qué!" le reclamaron ambos, Boomer lentamente les señalo a los sincorazones restantes que los veían detenidamente.

-"Je, tienes razón Boomer" dice Brick invocando su llave espada.

-"Primero nos haremos cargo de estas pestes" dice Butch invocando su Kwan Dao, en ese preciso momento una persona chasqueo sus dedos y todos los sincorazones se retiraron.

-"¿Qué paso adónde se fueron?" pregunto Butch.

-"No lo sé" dice Brick desapareciendo su llave espada, "pero así es mejor, no lo crees".

-"Supongo" decía guardando su arma y Boomer coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-"Hey chicos" exclamo una voz, los tres observaron al lugar donde provenía la voz y vieron a Leon, Yuffie y Aerith ir hacia ellos, cuando llegaron adonde ellos estaban Butch se idiotizo de nuevo con la presencia de Aerith mientras Brick y Leon conversaban.

-"¿Cómo están?" pregunto Leon.

-"Estamos bien, pero cómo están las demás personas" le respondió Brick.

-"Están bien, logramos llevarlas a un lugar seguro antes de que resultaran heridos" dijo Yuffie.

-"Me alegro".

-"Más bien deberías alegrarte tú, ya no están fusionados".

-"Je, si lo sé" le respondía con una sonrisa y rascando su cabeza, en eso vio otra cerradura de un nuevo portal e invoco su llave espada.

-"¿Qué pasa Brick?" pregunto Aerith.

-"Lo siento, pero creo que es hora de irnos" dijo apuntándola a la cerradura y disparándole un rayo que abrió el portal.

-"Ya veo…" dice Leon viendo el portal con detenimiento, "así es como viajan a los otros mundos".

-"Si" asintió Brick.

-"Muy bien, creo que éste es el adiós".

-"No, no es un adiós sino un volveremos" le dice con una sonrisa, Leon sonrió y levanto el pulgar de su mano derecha, lo cual Brick también hizo, mientras que Yuffie y Aerith se despedían de Boomer y Butch nada que le decía.

-"¡Aerith!" grito Butch.

-"Si" le respondió sutilmente.

-"Yo…yo… ¡te prometo que te ayudaré a proteger este lugar cuando regresemos!" exclamo todo sonrojado, ella sonrió y le susurro.

-"Lo sé" luego le dio un beso en su frente lo que hizo que se sonrojara más y quedara más idiotizado.

-"Vámonos Butch" dice Brick tomándolo por un brazo y Boomer por el otro.

-"Si…si…vamos" decía Butch fantaseando, mientras que Leon y los otros los veían irse.

* * *

**Los chicos acaban de salvar Radiant Garden de un caos total y aprendieron un nuevo poder, pero será suficiente para detener a sus enemigos incluyendo a aquellas personas que destruyeron su hogar.**


	14. Chapter 13

Cáp. 13 - ¡Esto es Halloween! 

-En una noche oscura, los tres salieron del portal cayendo uno sobre el otro. Brick quedo sobre ellos mirando a su alrededor, estaban en un cementerio de aspecto macabro ya que una densa neblina lo cubría, él se levanto de encima de sus hermanos sin percatarse que había algo diferente en su apariencia.

-"Qué mundo tan extraño" dice Brick viendo el lugar.

-"Ehhh…Brick" titubeo Boomer señalándolo.

-"Qué pasa" le pregunto en eso vio a sus hermanos con una apariencia diferente. La chaqueta de Boomer era negra de cuello alto, su pecho era color blanco logrando hacer que se pareciera como si estuviera usando una camisa, tenía un corbatín morado y sus guantes se volvieron blancos, también por alguna extraña razón le salieron unos colmillos, pareciéndose a un vampiro; en cambio la vestimenta de su hermano Butch solo se veía rasgada como si hubiera salido de una terrible batalla, su piel era blanca y tenía ciertas cicatrices y puntos en todo el rostro, su cabello tenía el mismo estilo asiático pero algo desarreglado, podría decirse que se parecía a un zombi.

-"Por qué están vestidos como monstruos" pregunto Brick señalándolos con una sonrisa burlona, en ese instante Butch sonrió, lo que le hizo pensar a Brick que se estaba riendo de él.

-"Qué es tan divertido" pregunto Brick confundido.

-"Cough…Brick" aclaro su garganta Boomer, luego puso sus manos al lado sus orejas y luego las subió, Brick creyó que tenía que hacer lo mismo para entender lo que él le decía, lo hizo y cual fue su sorpresa al tocarlas, notando que no solo estaban alargadas sino que también peludas, se exalto y miro sus manos; todos sus dedos que salían de sus guantes estaban peludos y aunque él no lo notara tenía unos colmillos y una larga cola esponjosa, se había convertido en un hombre lobo.

-"¡Qué clase de mundo es éste!" grito muy asustado viendo su cola y su peluda forma.

-"De que te quejas, tú mismo dijiste que eras el mayor y por fin lo eres" dice Butch burlonamente mientras que Boomer caminaba hasta una pequeña señal que había divisado.

-"Chicos vengan" los llamo Boomer, los dos dejaron de pelear y fueron a ver lo que Boomer les estaba enseñando.

-"Bienvenidos a la ciudad del… ¿Halloween?" (**de Tim Burton el extraño mundo de Jack**) dice Brick leyendo la señal.

-"¿Halloween?" repitió Butch, justo en ese momento una serie de diferentes monstruos salieron de la nada y comenzaron a entonar una canción. Brick, Boomer y Butch los veían confundidos y a la vez preparados por si intentaban hacer algo fuera de lo común, no trataban de atacarlos porque cada vez que lo intentaban más y más monstruos aparecían cantando la canción.

-En poco tiempo llevaron a Brick y a sus hermanos hasta una pequeña plaza arrinconándolos en una fuente, sin lugar adonde ir los tres se mantuvieron cerca de la fuente sin percatarse que algo salía de ella, cuando la canción iba terminando los tres giraron sus cabezas y fueron sorprendidos por un esqueleto con un traje de gala negro que los espanto haciendo que quedaran sentados en el suelo.

-"Jajaja…" reían los monstruos pero por alguna razón su risa no parecía malévola sino más bien burlona.

-"¿N…no piensan comernos?" le pregunto Brick al esqueleto.

-"¿Comerlos? porque les haríamos una cosa así, solo les estábamos dando la bienvenida" les respondió mostrándoles el lugar moviendo con gracia su brazo derecho.

-"Oh…entonces lamentamos el malentendido" decía Brick levantándose del suelo con ayuda de unos monstruos.

-"Así que esta debe ser la ciudad del Halloween" decía Boomer observando su alrededor.

-"¡Por supuesto!" exclamo un pequeño hombre rechoncho vestido de negro junto con un sombrero de copa del mismo color de su traje saliendo de la multitud, "y como alcalde de la ciudad les doy la bienvenida".

-"Uhm, gracias…creo" susurraba Butch ya que no confiaba mucho en ellos, mientras lo decía no se percataba de que una mujer muñeca de trapo de largo cabello marrón caminaba en ese momento cerca del lugar y miro hacia los responsables de toda esta conmoción.

-"Huh… ¡son ellos!" murmuro impresionada viendo a los tres chicos.

-"Muy bien, creo que ya todos podemos regresar a nuestros hogares" dijo el alcalde y todos los monstruos se retiraron de la plaza llevándose consigo a la mujer.

-"Esperen, esperen tengo que decirles algo a esos chicos" decía pero la multitud se la llevo por en medio.

-"Jack será mejor que hagamos los planes para éste Halloween no lo crees" le sugiere el alcalde al esqueleto.

-"Excelente idea" exclamo fascinado hasta que vio a Brick, Boomer y Butch, "ohhh" dice muy decepcionado.

-"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto el alcalde.

-"Esperaba poder mostrarles el lugar ya que son nuevos aquí".

-"No se preocupe" dice Brick haciendo que Jack lo mirara, "además mis hermanos y yo podemos cuidarnos solos".

-"¡Es una gran idea!" exclamo haciendo que los tres se impresionaran, "mis sobrinos podrán mostrarles el lugar ¡oigan chicos!" grito, pero nada pasaba…sin darse cuenta que detrás de Boomer y Butch se les acercaban dos sombras, los dos sintieron la presencia que se les acercaba.

-Cuando lograron reaccionar ya era muy tarde y las dos sombras atacantes los asustaron, haciéndose visibles; era una niña zombi de cabello amarillo, solo tenía un ojo de color gris y era de su edad al igual que un chico esqueleto de cabello marrón que también tenía un solo ojo que era color gris, vestía una chaqueta con capucha de color gris pero más oscuro.

-"Jajaja, ves Minnie te dije que caerían" reía el joven esqueleto, mientras que la joven muñeca de trapo permanecía en silencio.

-"Porque…tú" refunfuñaba Butch con su puño preparado para golpear al chico al igual que Boomer, mientras que Brick lentamente sonreía hasta reírse tan fuerte como podía.

-"No le veo lo gracioso a eso" le reclamo Butch.

-"Yo tampoco" dijo Boomer.

-"Jajaja, debieron haber visto sus rostros y lo entenderían" decía Brick tratando de calmarse.

-"Ven, ya son amigos y acaban de conocerse, estoy seguro que les ira bien junto a mis sobrinos Grim Jr. y Mini Mandy" (**estos personajes le** **pertenecen a Bleedman**) decía señalando al chico y la chica que acababan de aparecer.

-"Así que por qué no van y se divierten un poco mientras trabajo con el alcalde" les sugirió a los chicos y luego se fue.

-"Buena broma la que les hiciste a mis hermanos de veras que eres bueno" decía Brick extendiendo su brazo, el pequeño esqueleto se rasco su nariz y con una sonrisa le dio un apretón de manos.

-"Siempre, soy bueno en ese tipo de cosas".

-"Me llamo Brick".

-"Es un placer conocerte" le respondió sonriendo mientras que su hermana los veía con una sonrisa.

-"Bien ahora Brick se consiguió un amigo que es igual de molesto que él" refunfuño Butch.

-"No necesariamente" dijo Boomer.

-"¿A qué te refieres?".

-"Me refiero a que si logramos trabajar juntos tal vez podamos vengarnos de esos dos" decía Boomer maliciosamente.

-"Jejeje, que buena idea Boomer" reía en voz baja Butch.

-"¡Oigan ustedes!" los llamo Brick, los dos rápidamente terminaron de planear su estrategia y dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellos, "Junior nos va a mostrar todo el lugar, así que dejen de estar ahí de perezosos y vengan".

-"De acuerdo" dice Boomer feliz.

-"Allá vamos" dice Butch también feliz, ocultando sus intenciones de burlarse de ellos y caminaron hacia donde estaban, sin darse cuenta de que tres particulares niños los espiaban.

-"Jejeje que ridículos se ven esos chicos nuevos" dice un chico.

-"Si, tal vez debamos enseñarles nuestro saludo personal" dijo una niña.

-"Si…jejeje y tal vez podamos divertirnos con los sobrinos de Jack" reía maliciosamente otro niño mientras que una bañera andante salía de las sombras, en ella estaba tres niños: uno estaba disfrazado de diablo, la niña estaba disfrazada de bruja y el tercero estaba disfrazado como un esqueleto.

-"¡Por el señor Oogie Boggie!" exclamo la niña.

-"¡Si!" exclamaron los dos niños y la bañera continuo caminando, procurando seguirlos lo más discretamente posible.

-Mientras caminaban a través del oscuro panteón, Brick y Junior no paraban de hablar entre ellos sin prestarles atención a sus hermanos, Butch por un lado se estaba quejando de ellos en voz baja y Boomer noto que Minnie estaba algo triste así que trato de animarla un poco.

-"Oye creo que no nos habíamos presentado mi nombre es Boomer" le susurro con una sonrisa, ella al principio se asusto pero luego vio en su cara cierta inocencia que la hizo calmarse.

-"Si…mucho gusto me llamo Minnie" le dice algo apenada.

-"¿Te pasa algo?".

-"Oh no, nada" dijo para luego mirar a su ocupado hermano hablando con su nuevo amigo y Boomer supo lo que le pasaba.

-"Estás celosa de ellos, no" le pregunto, ella se sorprendió al ver que esa persona había logrado ver a través de ella, "te pido que trates de entenderlo" le murmuro haciéndole ver que ellos sabían algo que ella no.

-"Verás nosotros perdimos nuestro hogar hace ya varios días, toda nuestra familia y seres queridos fueron asesinados por unos misteriosos atacantes" murmuro muy triste, pero no se atrevió a llorar y menos frente a ella.

-"Y creo que Brick, lo ve como uno de sus amigos que perdió".

-"Lo siento" le respondió avergonzada.

-"De qué hablas no es tu culpa, solamente no lo sabias eso es todo" le dice Boomer sonriente, luego su mirada se desvió a una flor azul muy marchitada y pensó que sería un buen regalo para ella, al pasar la arranco de la enredadera y se la dio.

-"Toma" le dijo entregándosela en sus manos, ella miro la flor y luego a él muy confundida.

-"No eres la única que se siente sola, míranos a Butch y a mi" decía señalándole a su hermano quien aún seguía refunfuñando, "sé que aún sigue molesto por lo de la broma de hace rato, pero la verdad es que debe de estar molesto por como esos dos se llevan tan bien, así que no te sientas mal ni triste…" dijo dulcemente haciendo que ella lo mirara directo a sus ojos azules, "ya que debajo de esta luna blanca te pareces a un hermoso ángel caído del cielo o más bien de la noche, jejeje" reía Boomer mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Minnie miro la flor detalladamente y le agradeció.

-"Gracias, Boomy" (**Minnie no esta coqueteando con él, lo que pasa es que ella habla de una manera muy diferente a los demás**), Boomer se sonrojo y trato de permanecer calmado.

-"No…no fue nada" decía exaltado y a la vez sonrojado, la pequeña escena llamó la atención de Butch, al verlos solo dio un pequeño suspiro.

-"Hasta Boomer se esta divirtiendo y yo aquí sin nada que hacer" refunfuñaba, luego subió su mirada, divisando un árbol al que le habían colgado unas calabazas, al mismo tiempo se percato que Brick y Junior iban a ser los primeros en pasar por debajo de ellas, pronto sus rabietas se cambiaron por una gran sonrisa malvada.

-"Me disculpas un momento" le dijo Butch a Minnie para luego llevarse a Boomer por el brazo.

-"¿Qué pasa?" susurro Boomer.

-"Mira adelante" dijo señalándole el árbol, "crees que podrías usar tus poderes de hielo para dejar caer esas calabazas sobre ellos" reía Butch.

-"Oh ya veo, lo intentaré" dijo Boomer con una sonrisa, coloco su mano en posición y lanzo una pequeña ventisca hacia las enredaderas sin que sus victimas se percataran, Minnie sabía lo que estaban haciendo pero no se atrevió a decir nada para evitar problemas con Butch, al cabo de unos minutos la ventisca logro su efecto y las calabazas descendieron hacia ellos.

-"¡Si!" murmuro Butch, Boomer solo esperaba que su broma tuviera éxito; pero en un rápido movimiento Brick invoco su llave espada y Junior saco una guadaña en el momento preciso para cortar las calabazas antes de que cayeran sobre sus cabezas.

-"¡Qué!" exclamaron Boomer y Butch sorprendidos de lo rápido que reaccionaron.

-"De veras que ustedes dos son predecibles" dijo Brick con una sonrisa, "creyeron que no estábamos preparados, sabía que alguno de ustedes dos trataría de vengarse de nosotros así que tuve un ojo siempre abierto vigilándolos, hasta le sugerí a Junior que estuviera preparado pero no sabía que tuvieras un arma" dijo observando la guadaña.

-"Oh esto, es solo un obsequio de mi padre" le respondió Junior.

-"Ya veo…" dijo Brick pensando por un momento al igual que sus hermanos, hubo un silencio entre ellos.

-"¡Un minuto!" exclamo Brick impresionado, retrocedió por la impresión hasta donde estaban sus hermanos, Boomer y Butch solo lo veían asustados.

-"Quiere decir que tú…tú eres" titubeo Brick.

-"¡El hijo de La Muerte!" exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, Junior sonrió y asintió.

-"Algo así, aún estoy en entrenamiento pero pronto seré la nueva Muerte y llevare a cabo el trabajo de papá".

-"Oh…de acuerdo" decía Brick algo relajado al igual que sus hermanos.

-"Je, no se preocupen aún les queda mucho tiempo de vida" dijo con una sonrisa, luego siguió caminando pero esta vez con su hermana a su lado.

-"S…si" asintieron los tres aún asustados.

-"Vaya no espere que el hijo de la muerte fuera así de agradable, tal vez si nos hacemos sus amigos no tengamos que temerle a su padre" susurro Brick.

-"S…si" asintieron sus hermanos, en eso oyeron un ruido escalofriante que los hizo olvidar lo que estaban pensando y apresurarse para alcanzar a Junior y Minnie.

* * *

-Más tarde el grupo decidió descansar en una colina no muy lejos de ellos, a pesar de que fuera algo extraña en lugar de inspirar terror, le daba al grupo el ambiente perfecto para descansar, todos se recostaron en la colina para admirar la luna.

-"Es la primera vez que vemos la luna de esta manera, es hermosa" dice Brick.

-"Si" asintió Boomer.

-"Debo admitir que deberás es un buen lugar para relajarse" dice Butch.

-"Ven se los dije" les dijo Junior, luego miro a su hermana para preguntarle, "oye Minnie te gusta la vista, no".

-"Si, pero…" le respondió

-"¿Pero?".

-"Pero la razón por la que en verdad estoy disfrutando de esto es porque estás siempre a mi lado" dijo aferrándose del brazo de su hermano con una gran sonrisa, al igual que ella los chicos sonrieron.

-"Minnie, no es necesario que me abraces en serio, sólo estoy cumpliendo mi trabajo como hermano mayor" decía sonrojado y a la vez rascando su cabeza.

-"Ohhh…que escena tan romántica" dijo una voz burlona, el grupo dirigió sus miradas al responsable, solo para ver tres niñitos disfrazados en una bañera con patas.

-"Casi me hacen vomitar" dijo el que estaba vestido de diablo, luego los tres comenzaron a reírse estruendosamente, Junior se coloco en posición defensiva y Minnie se puso detrás de él, los chicos al verlo también asumieron su posición defensiva.

-"Oye Junior quiénes son esos tres" le pregunto Brick en voz baja.

-"Son Lock (**el que esta disfrazado de diablo**), Shock (**la que esta disfrazada de bruja**) y Barrel (**el que esta disfrazado de esqueleto**), tres de los sirvientes de un temible villano que mi tío Jack junto con unos amigos (**kh2**) lograron vencer, ahora solo molestan a las personas jugándoles terribles bromas".

-"¡Así es!" exclamo Lock.

-"Y como son nuevos aquí" dijo Shock.

-"Les tenemos un regalo especial" dijo Barrel, los tres les dieron la espalda para buscar algo en su bañera y de la nada cada uno saco una mini ballesta con la que les apuntaron.

-"¡Tomen esto!" dijeron los tres y empezaron a dispararles una flechas, los chicos se hicieron a un lado al igual que Junior sacando de peligro a su hermana.

-"¡Qué rayos hacen alguien podría salir herido!" les reclamo Brick.

-"Jejeje" se rieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-"Eso es lo divertido del juego tontos" dijo Lock.

-"Ahora veamos que tan hábiles son" dice Shock, los tres volvieron a cargar sus armas y arremetieron contra ellos, el grupo logro esconderse tras la montaña a tiempo.

-"Te sugiero que no trates de hablar con ellos, no entienden por medio de las palabras" le dijo Junior.

-"Entonces cómo hacemos para que se detengan" le pregunto Boomer.

-"La única forma es derrotarlos para que se larguen de una vez".

-"Bien ya hablas mi lenguaje" dice Butch sonando sus nudillos de pie, "me haré cargo de esos tres chiquillos en un minuto" y salió de la montaña para encararlos.

-"¡Espera!" grito Junior tratando de detenerlo.

-"No" dijo Brick.

-"Pero…"

-"No te preocupes, cuando alguien hace molestar así a Butch es muy difícil que se detenga" Butch salió y se coloco enfrente de ellos.

-"Jajaja que tonto es" dijo Lock.

-"Por qué no le llenamos su cuerpo con algunos agujeros" dice Barrel maliciosamente y apuntándole con su ballesta.

-"Si, buena idea Barrel" dijo Shock apuntándole, pero Butch no retrocedía ante sus amenazas.

-"¡Fuego!" exclamo Shock y los tres le dispararon, Butch invoco su Kwan Dao y golpeo el suelo con la cuchilla, una gran luz verde salio de la tierra y fue directamente hacia ellos, las flechas que iban hacia él fueron desviadas y la luz golpeo la bañera haciendo que está perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera.

-"¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad!" exclamo Brick saliendo de su refugio al igual que Boomer y Junior, Minnie se quedo escondida pero observando la pelea, la bañera lentamente se coloco de pie.

-"Ouch, ese chico nos la va a pagar" decía Shock sosteniendo su cabeza debido al golpe, luego sus ojos se exaltaron al ver que todo el grupo iba hacia ellos.

-"Oh oh, rápido idiotas despierten" les gritaba muy exaltada, cuando al fin los dos despertaron de su trance.

-"Q…qué pasa" dijo Lock mareado.

-"Cállate y ayúdame a detener a los idiotas" le reclamo señalándoles al grupo que se les acercaba.

-"Déjamelo a mi" dijo Barrel sacando su ballesta.

-"Oh no esta vez no" dijo Boomer apuntándolo con su mano, pero esta vez uso su mano para sostener el brazo que iba a atacar, un misil de hielo golpeo la ballesta de Barrel y quedo inutilizada.

-"Rayos" refunfuño Barrel tratando de liberarse ya que tanto la ballesta como sus manos estaban congeladas.

-"Mi turno" dijo Lock preparándose para dispararles.

-"Lo siento enano pero no lo harás" le dice Butch arrastrando la cuchilla de su arma sobre la tierra, creando una pequeña nube de arena que inutilizo las flechas y logro alcanzar los ojos de Lock.

-"Ugh no veo" dijo rascando sus ojos.

-"Inútiles parece que yo tengo que hacerlo todo aquí" les reclamo Shock sacando su ballesta para dispararles pero no lo hizo debido a que se asusto al ver a Junior justo enfrente de ella, él salto y temiendo porque le hiciera algo cerro sus ojos, luego los abrió y descubrió que no le había hecho nada.

-"Ja, fallaste" le dijo a Junior quien estaba de espaldas de ella, él lentamente se levanto, giro su cabeza y con una sonrisa le mostró que había logrado quitarle la ballesta.

-"¡Qué!" dijo muy impresionada.

-"¡Ahora Brick!" grito Junior, Shock giro su cabeza y vio a Brick con una gran aura roja moviendo su llave espada directo hacia ellos.

-"Tomen esto" exclamo y apenas su llave tuvo contacto con la bañera una explosión saco a los tres bromistas volando. Minnie aprovecho la oportunidad para dejar su escondite e ir con su hermano y los otros quienes veían a los chicos desaparecer en un destello de luz, al final cayeron en una especie de basurero municipal.

-"Maldición" exclamo Shock.

-"Esos chicos nos la van a pagar cuando salgamos de aquí, les haremos la peor broma que tenemos" dice Lock.

-"Si, que te parece si buscamos nuestro cañón".

-"No, que tal si ponemos unas trampas para oso" y mientras los dos argumentaban sobre sus fechorías no se daban cuenta de que Barrel hurgaba en la basura, hasta que encontró algo que lo dejo boquiabierto.

-"Oigan chicos vengan" los llamo para mostrarles lo que había encontrado.

-"Eso es…" dijo Lock impresionado.

-"No puede ser…" dijo Shock pasmada. Los tres veían un robot gigante con la apariencia de una calabaza, todo destruido, debajo de una montaña de basura.

-"¡El Calabazanator del señor Oogie!" exclamaron los tres (**leer Grim tales from down below**), rápidamente fueron hasta donde estaba y lo desenterraron.

-"Vaya me pregunto que hace aquí" pregunto Barrel.

-"Tal vez lo pusieron aquí después de que casi destruye la ciudad" (**leer Grim tales from down below**), dijo Lock.

-"Jejeje…chicos creo que tengo una gran idea, vamos a usar el robot no solo para aplastar a esos chicos, sino que también lo usaremos para conquistar la ciudad de Halloween.

-"Si, jejeje" rieron Lock y Barrel, los tres velozmente se subieron al robot y comenzaron a recoger sus restos.

-"¿Ésta es una pieza?" dijo Barrel.

-"¡No tonto! sigue buscando" le reclamo Lock.

-"Pónganlas todas sobre el robot para luego armarlo" dijo Shock, mientras los tres intentaban armarlo no se daban cuenta que un portal oscuro se abría y un sincorazon salía de él.

-"Ve mi pequeña sombra y cumple los deseos de estos niños" dijo una voz femenina a través del portal, el sincorazon se pego al suelo y fue directamente hacia el robot fusionándose con él y reparándolo.

-"¡Ahí están!" dijo la mujer muñeca de trapo quien recientemente los había encontrado con la ayuda de un perro fantasma, "llevo todo el día buscándolos tengo algo que decirles" jadeaba dirigiéndose a Brick, Boomer y Butch.

-"¿Qué pasa tía Sally?" le pregunto Junior.

-"Algo terrible esta a punto de pasar y necesitamos su ayuda" jadeo nuevamente.

-"No entiendo que pasa pero mis hermanos y yo estaremos dispuestos a ayudar en lo que sea" dijo Brick y luego miro a sus hermanos quienes asintieron.

-"Me alegro" dijo recuperando su aliento y calmándose, "porque en estos momentos la ciudad del Halloween esta en grave peligro" el grupo se exalto por la noticia.

-"¿Quién la esta atacando?" pregunto Junior, en eso vieron como una sombra gigante a varios km. de ellos se levantaba haciendo que temblara la tierra, luego se encamino hacia la ciudad del Halloween.

-"Creo que eso es a lo que se refería" respondió Brick.

* * *

**La versión halloween de los rowdyruff boys se me ocurrió mientras jugaba por el facebook, creo que hice la elección correcta al escoger a esos tres monstruos y que en lugar de que viajarán con Jack lo hicieran con Junior y Minnie. Ahora ellos deberán detener los planes de Lock, Shock y Barrel.**


	15. Chapter 14

Cáp. 14 - El guerrero helado **Breeze**

-En la ciudad, terribles temblores sacudían todo, el movimiento no se parecía al de los terremotos, más bien indicaba que alguien de gran tamaño se acercaba. Los monstruos que vivían cerca de la fuente salieron de sus casas curiosos por el ruido, sus ojos se exaltaron al ver una inmensa sombra justo sobre ellos. Jack y el alcalde estaban ocupados planeando la celebración, cuando escucharon unos gritos.

-"¡Ahhh!" El alcalde y Jack se asustaron por los gritos, Jack fue hacia el balcón a ver que pasaba mientras que el alcalde muy asustado con su cara blanca lo seguía, cuando Jack fue hasta el balcón vio al Calabazanator destruyendo toda la ciudad.

-"No puede ser" susurro preocupado viendo la destrucción y el alcalde solo temblaba detrás de él sin decir nada. El robot destruía todo a su paso y todos los monstruos corrían por las calles desesperadamente.

-"¡Si!" exclamo Barrel.

-"Sigue destruyendo todo" dijo Lock.

-"A este paso no solo destruiremos la ciudad" dice Shock.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunto Lock confundido al igual que Barrel.

-"Piénsenlo, con este robot podríamos gobernar toda la ciudad y convertir a todos los habitantes en nuestros esclavos" le respondía mientras que por el panteón los chicos junto con Sally y Zero, el perro fantasma, corrían de regreso a la ciudad.

-"Cierto" respondieron ambos.

-"Así que…que dicen si hacemos esta ciudad nuestra" los animo Shock.

-"De acuerdo" asintieron ambos.

-"¡No se los permitiré!" les grito una voz llamando su atención, los tres se dieron la vuelta, era Jack quien los estaba desafiando.

-"Miren es Jack" dijo Lock señalando.

-"No estarás pensando arruinar nuestra diversión o si" le pregunto Shock.

-"Por supuesto y cuando eche abajo esa chatarra me aseguraré de castigarlos".

-"Eso lo veremos… ¡ve por él!" grito señalándolo, el robot se dio la vuelta y fue hacia él, Jack le lanzó varios rayos a la armadura sin éxito alguno.

-"Ja-ja-ja…" se burlaron los tres de sus ataques.

-"Rayos" murmuro, luego decidió lanzar un ataque de hielo pero en lugar de disparárselo al robot lo lanzo hacia los chicos, pero la máquina fácilmente coloco su brazo delante de ellos protegiéndolos del ataque.

-"Necesitarás más que eso para vencernos Jack" dijo Lock burlonamente.

-"De verás, pues que suerte que nos tiene por aquí para ayudarlo" exclamo una voz, los chicos incluyendo Jack dirigieron sus miradas al que había hablado, eran Brick y los otros, quienes acababan de llegar a la ciudad.

-"Ustedes otra vez, no pueden dejarnos en paz" dijo Shock.

-"Pues no y menos cuando son unos niños que deben ser castigados" le respondió Brick.

-"¡Ja! no nos hagas reír, atácalos" le ordeno, el robot rápidamente disparó su brazo hacia ellos, gracias a que sus raíces le servían como extensión de sus ataques; el grupo logro esquivar el golpe, poniendo a salvo a Sally y Minnie, los chicos fueron los primeros en entrar en batalla y Junior fue a seguirlos.

-"¡Hermano!" grito Minnie llamándolo, él se detuvo pero no la miro.

-"Lo siento Minnie pero no puedo dejarlos solos, yo también lucharé ya que muy pronto tendré que hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte para ser la mejor muerte y protegerte por supuesto" dijo mirándola con una sonrisa, "por favor tía Sally cuídala por mi" le dijo viéndola.

-"De acuerdo" asintió y Junior, salió del escondite y reviso a su alrededor buscando a los chicos.

-"¡Cuidado!" grito una voz, Junior subió su cabeza descubriendo que el inmenso robot estaba apunto de aplastarlo, pero antes de que lo hiciera Brick lo saco del camino.

-"Gracias" dijo Junior.

-"Debes tener más cuidado la próxima vez" le respondió, Junior asintió y luego vieron como Boomer, Butch y Jack luchaban ferozmente contra la máquina. Sin perder tiempo fueron a encarar al enemigo; sus poderes no le hacían mucho daño y la máquina parecía tener la victoria sobre ellos.

-"Jajaja, sus ataques no sirven para nada" reía Lock, "pronto los aplastaremos como moscas" decía mientras el robot trataba de aplastarlos pero le era muy difícil ya que ellos eran más livianos que él; el grupo estaba demasiado cansado…no solo por los ataques que hacían, también por cada vez que trataban de esquivar sus ataques. Butch esquivo uno de los golpes pero se resbalo al pisar un charco, convirtiéndose en el blanco perfecto.

-"¡Aplástalo!" gritaron los tres.

"Oh no" murmuro Jack, Junior solo veía muy preocupado.

-"¡Butch!" grito Brick.

-"¡Muere!" gritaron los tres, Butch coloco sus brazos enfrente de él esperando el golpe.

* * *

_-"¡Muere!" gritaron los tres, Butch coloco sus brazos enfrente de él esperando el golpe_, de la nada Boomer se puso enfrente de su hermano y coloco ambas manos en el suelo creando un muro de hielo, el robot golpeo el muro creando una grieta en él y siguió golpeándolo; el ruido llamo la atención de Butch, quien movió sus brazos para ver que pasaba y vio a su hermano pequeño tratando de evitar que saliera lastimado.

-"Boomer" susurro Butch, en eso la máquina logra romper el muro y lanzar a Boomer sobre Butch.

-"Ahora serán ustedes los primeros en volar" dijo Shock, el robot de inmediato saco un lanzamisiles de su hombro y los apunto.

-"Tengo que hacer algo y rápido" pensó Brick, en eso sus ojos se volvieron azules y entro nuevamente en un estado de inconsciencia, subió su llave espada y la apunto hacia el lanzamisiles.

-"¿Brick?" lo llamo Junior sabiendo que había algo raro en él.

-"¡Fuego!" grito Shock y el robot lanzo los misiles.

-"**Thunder**" murmuro Brick y un rayo golpeo uno de los misiles, causando que los otros estallaran lo suficientemente cerca para que la explosión alcanzara parte del robot, Brick nuevamente regresó a la normalidad sin saber que había hecho, solo recordaba vagamente la palabra que había dicho hace unos segundos.

-"Lo lograste" dijo Junior animándolo, Brick miro al robot en llamas y como lo estaba animando supuso que había hecho una de las suyas nuevamente.

-"Si" asintió. Los chicos estaban tratando de recuperarse después del golpe que habían recibido al igual que el robot calabaza.

-"Pedazo de chatarra, como no pudiste prevenir ese ataque que no vez que casi morimos allá" le reclamo Shock mientras un aura oscura comenzaba a rodear al robot, pero ella no le prestaba atención y seguía reclamándole, Lock y Barrel la veían muy asustados mientras el aura aumentaba.

-"Oye Shock cálmate" le rogaba Lock.

-"Si éstas más molesta de lo normal" dice Barrel

-"¡Cállense! si nadie le muestra quien es el jefe aquí no nos respetara" le grito, la máquina lentamente movió su mano y los atrapo.

-"Huh…" dijeron los tres y el robot los puso enfrente de su cara asustándolos.

-"Pero si tú quieres dar ordenes ahora no hay problema" dijo Shock, el Calabazanator les dio una última mirada antes de lanzarlos por los aires.

-"Ahhh…no otra vez" gritaron los tres desapareciendo de la vista de todos, el robot furioso fue hasta el grupo nuevamente, ellos asumieron una posición defensiva esperando el ataque, pero no los ataco…en cambio comenzó a desarmarse, quedando nada más su cara y sus dos manos que le servían de soporte, introdujo sus raíces en el suelo y luego salieron como tentáculos por todo el lugar atacando a todo lo que pudieran.

-Todos estaban más atentos ahora ya que tenían que esquivar cualquier tentáculo que se les acercará y luego atacarlos, no eran tan difíciles de derrotar el problema era que su número no se reducía; Junior había terminado de cortar uno de ellos, sin percatarse que uno de los tentáculos iba a tomarlo por una pierna.

-"¡Hermano cuidado!" grito Minnie sacándolo del camino, haciendo que el tentáculo la atrapara a ella.

-"¡Minnie!" gritaron Junior y Boomer, el tentáculo que la había atrapado la elevo por encima de ellos y empezó a apretarla fuertemente.

-"Ugh…ugh… ¡ahhh!" grito Minnie de dolor.

-"¡Déjala ir!" le ordeno Junior al Calabazanator, pero éste lo que hizo fue apretarla más haciendo que gritara más fuerte.

-"Mal…dito" murmuro mientras una extraña sustancia negra se apoderaba de su cuerpo formando a un nuevo Junior más macabro que el anterior (**leer Grim tales from down below**). Fue hasta donde estaba su cara y comenzó a rasguñarlo repetitivamente sin éxito alguno, la máquina cansada de él lo golpeo con uno de sus tentáculos, pero aún así no se rendía.

-"Ahhh…Boomy" decía Minnie adolorida.

-"Minnie" le respondió.

-"Por favor…detenlo, no puede derrotarlo…si sigue así morirá" Boomer se sorprendió y miro a Junior siendo azotado por los tentáculos varias veces.

-"Entendido" asintió y fue a ayudarlo, uno de los tentáculos lo había atrapado y llevado hasta la cara del robot, éste la abrió lo más que pudo.

-"¡Junior!" grito Brick corriendo hacia él.

-"Espera" dijo Butch llamándolo pero no lo escucho, cuando Butch y Jack trataron de seguirlo los tentáculos les bloquearon el paso. Junior hacía lo que podía para zafarse sin resultado alguno, en eso descubrió que el robot no tenía planeado comérselo, más bien trataba de hacer algo mucho peor.

-"¡Junior!" gritaron Brick y Boomer saltando hacía él para salvarlo, en ese instante el Calabazanator lanzo una gran llamarada sobre ellos, todos estaban impactados por lo que habían visto e incluso temieron lo peor.

-De la nada, la llama se disperso y el tentáculo había sido cortado, Junior estaba a salvo en el suelo pero enfrente de él estaba un chico de cabello corto blanco como la nieve y ojos azul cielo, vestido con la misma chaqueta que los tres usaban pero color azul turquesa, guantes negros, una bufanda verde azulado alrededor se su boca y un par de googles. Al igual que la fusión anterior, ni sus pantalones y zapatos cambiaron.

-El Calabazanator envió sus tentáculos contra ellos, pero apenas se le acercaron unos centímetros se congelaron completamente. Todos estaban sorprendidos de sus habilidades, levanto su mano al cielo y una lanza hecha completamente de hielo apareció en ella, apunto y la lanzo hacia la cabeza del robot, apenas se introdujo, toda su cara se congelo al igual que los tentáculos.

-El extraño guerrero fue hasta él flotando en una ventisca que lo rodeaba, cuando estuvo a pocos metros le dio un golpe certero que hizo que la cara comenzara a fragmentarse y luego se hiciera pedazos. Los tentáculos se despedazaron también y Minnie empezó a caer al suelo, pero no estaba preocupada porque antes de que se hiciera daño su hermano, la tomo en sus brazos.

-"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto Junior, ella lo abrazo y se acurruco en él.

-"Ahora si" susurro, Jack y Sally habían ido adonde ellos estaban, Butch los veía desde lejos feliz mientras que el chico aterrizaba al lado de él.

-"Bien…así que cuál es tu nombre" le pregunto al chico nuevo.

-"Soy **Breeze**" respondieron las voces de Brick y Boomer al mismo tiempo.

-"Breeze eh, y tú dijiste que Blake era un nombre tonto" decía mientras una luz blanca cubría al chico de cabello blanco.

-"Bueno, de acuerdo lo siento" le respondió Boomer, fue cuando los tres se sorprendieron de lo que había pasado.

-"Hey volvimos a la normalidad más rápido" dijo Brick.

-"No es justo, por qué cuando te fusionaste con Butch duraron más" refunfuño Boomer.

-"Lo que pasa es que aún eres muy pequeño para soportar todo ese peso" decía Butch molestándolo con una voz de bebe.

-"No es cierto" le reclamo Boomer y los dos empezaron a discutir…mientras que eran vigilados por el misterioso hombre de blanco que los veía con una sonrisa maliciosa, de la nada un portal oscuro se abrió y Rev salió de él.

-"Amo Nexus" dijo Rev arrodillándose.

-"¿Qué descubriste?" le pregunto.

-"Si…la hechicera Maléfica ha levantado una base en el **Monte Ballesta **(**leer kh ep. 1-el Sendero del héroe**), la mayoría de los habitantes son sus esclavos, los otros fueron transformados en sincorazones, los pocos son rebeldes que se resisten as su mandato, pero…temo que no lograran hacerles frente por mucho tiempo, ha logrado conquistar más mundos y ganarse más aliados".

-"Ya veo, que hay de el chico de la llave espada de la oscuridad".

-"Por lo que pude ver, parece que esta en una especie de entrenamiento a cargo de uno de los aliados de Maléfica, no he podido verlos más de cerca y saber que traman ya que el antiguo **Octavo** **Señor Oscuro Hyosuke** (**leer kh ep. 1-El Sendero del héroe**) esta dentro del castillo, justo como usted lo dijo y si me acercaba mucho se daría cuenta de mi presencia".

-"Hmmm…no importa hiciste un buen trabajo allá ahora quiero que tú, Mangora y Arma-Knight luchen contra ellos" dijo mostrándole a los chicos.

-"¡Si!" asintió Rev y se preparo para irse.

-"Un consejo" dijo Nexus llamando su atención, "no duden…si tienen la oportunidad de convertirlos en sincorazones háganlo" Rev asintió y se fue.

-"Si son fuertes de corazón y voluntad lograran escapar como el joven elegido (**kh1**) y lo ayudarán a detener a esa hechicera y a Hyosuke, pero si no lo hacen se convertirán en sincorazones como nosotros y sembraran el caos por todo el universo".

-De vuelta en la ciudad del Halloween el grupo se estaba preparando para partir, el alcalde les estaba dando unas medallas por su valentía al salvar la ciudad e incluso había hecho una pequeña ceremonia para ellos, cuando puso las medallas en sus tres cuellos fueron ovacionados por los monstruos; incluyendo Jack, Sally y sus nuevos amigos. Junior y Minnie fueron hacia donde ellos estaban para despedirse.

-"Gracias chicos, por todo" dijo Junior.

-"No fue nada" le respondió Brick con una sonrisa rascando su nariz.

-"Tal vez, algún día nos volveremos a ver nuevamente".

-"Por supuesto" en ese momento Boomer y Butch se dieron cuenta de algo importante, estaban tan ocupados luchando que no tuvieron tiempo para jugarles una broma.

-"Oh rayos, no pudimos burlarnos de ellos" exclamo Boomer.

-"Lo sé" dijo y luego suspiro, "no puedo creer que se salieran con la suya" decía mirándolos reírse.

-"Yo no estaría tan segura" dijo Minnie y soltó una pequeña carcajada, Boomer y Butch la veían muy confundidos, en eso el alcalde hace un anuncio.

-"Y en conmemoración a los mejores bromistas de la ciudad, les hago entrega a Junior y a Brick este premio de parte de nosotros" decía dándoles una pequeña caja.

-"Oh vaya" decía Brick avergonzado rascando su cabeza.

-"No tenían que molestarse" dijo Junior igual de avergonzado, los dos tomaron la caja y la abrieron, al hacerlo fueron bañados con una sustancia verde y todos se burlaron de ellos, Brick y Junior vieron muy molestos a los responsables de la broma que solo reían, pero luego se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a reírse.

-Más tarde el portal ya había sido abierto y los chicos estaban camino hacia él, sin percatarse que iban a pasar cerca de una alcantarilla donde los tres malignos niños se escondían.

-"Tal vez pudieron derrotarnos" dijo Shock.

-"Pero eso no significa" dijo Lock.

-"Que podamos divertirnos un rato" dijo Barrel sacando una vara por el hueco de su escondite.

-"Me pregunto a que lugar iremos ahora" dijo Brick.

-"Espero que a uno donde allá comida, muero de hambre" dijo Boomer.

-"Yo solo espero terminar esto de una vez y visitar a Aerith" dijo Butch, en eso los tres se tropezaron con la vara y cayeron dentro del portal.

-"Jajaja, esperamos que eso les duela" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Los chicos acaban de lograr una nueva combinación, pero ahora deberán enfrentarse a un reto mucho mayor ya que Nexus acaba de dictarles una nueva orden a sus sirvientes, podrán detenerlos solos o recibirán algo de ayuda.**


	16. Extra Chapter II

Cáp. Extra- Estrategias

-En una mazmorra maligna, un hombre de piel oscura con la apariencia de un hechicero maligno, estaba junto a un dragón negro encerrado en una especie de cápsula (**leer ****kh ****ep.****1-el ****Sendero ****del ****héroe**).

-"Maestro, es cierto todo lo que le contó a Riku" le pregunto el hechicero al dragón.

-"Por supuesto…puede que sepa de los planes de Maléfica porque tú me informas, también sabemos que Riku esta progresando en su entrenamiento y los planes de mi liberación van muy bien hasta ahora, nadie a sospechado nada. No obstante conozco muy bien los planes de Nexus y sé que es más peligroso de lo que ustedes creen".

-"Ya veo, por eso espera que Riku sea quien los venza".

-"Precisamente".

-"Pero…de acuerdo con la información que tenemos sobre él, tiene dos amigos: el elegido por la llave de la luz que se encuentra en estos momentos viajando y la séptima princesa de Kingdom Hearts sino me equivoco…ellos podrían hacer que sus planes fracasen".

-"Es cierto, pero su amigo no dará con nosotros en mucho tiempo, para cuando lo haga Riku será lo suficientemente fuerte y se hará cargo de los nega sombras solo o con su ayuda; en cuanto a su amiga no lo sé, puede que halla sido absorbida junto con la isla por la magia de Maléfica y éste durmiendo en el abismo junto con las otras personas que fueron atrapadas".

-"Si, recuerdo que se lo menciono a Riku cuando estuvo aquí" (**leer ****kh ****ep.****1-El ****Sendero ****del ****héroe**).

-"De lo que aún no le he podido dar la seguridad es si ella éste ahí o haya sido secuestrada por alguien o por algo, lo cual podría dificultar las cosas" le respondió mientras el hombre lo veía con detenimiento, "lo que me hace suponer que muy pronto las peores pesadillas de todas las personas con corazones puros se hará realidad e incluso seres como nosotros nos veamos obligados a depender de ellos" le respondió, luego ninguno de los dos hablo y permanecieron muy pensativos.

-Mientras tanto en una ciudad normal, Ven caminaba por los alrededores viendo a la gente; algunos hablaban, otros reían y otros comían o bebían mientras conversaban, Ven no pudo evitar verlos y sonreír…en eso por su mente pasaron varias imágenes en las que estaba con las siluetas de dos personas, una de ellas era masculina y la otra femenina, los dos hablaban y reían entre ellos. El joven rubio hizo todo lo posible por entender lo que decían pero no podía, luego la silueta del joven dirigió su mirada a Ven y coloco su mano en su hombro.

-"¿Estás bien Ven?" le pregunto sacudiéndolo, en eso parpadeo y descubrió que había regresado adonde estaba, era Cless quien le había sujetado el hombro.

-"Oye respóndeme" dijo nuevamente sacudiéndolo.

-"Oh, si no es nada, no te preocupes…solo estaba…"

-"Otra vez tuviste otro esos extraños sueños, no es así" dice soltando su hombro y mirándolo a la cara, Ven no dijo nada y miro al suelo muy preocupado.

-"Aún no sé quiénes son o cómo me conocen, si es que alguna vez los vi…por qué no puedo recordarlos y no sólo son ellos, también veo siluetas de otras personas a las que no puedo recordar claramente" luego de eso ninguno de los dos hablo.

-"Sólo…yo sólo… ¡argh! qué rayos es lo que me pasa".

-"¡Ven cálmate!" le grito Cless, "te aseguro que pronto lo descubrirás, pero por ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparnos".

-"Si…tienes razón" le respondió Ven recobrando la compostura.

-"Cómo les fue a Sora y los otros".

-"Recientemente acaban de partir a otro mundo después de ayudar a unas personas que tenían el poder para crear cosas simplemente usando sus manos, era como una especie de magia o algo parecido (**leer ****kh ****ep.****1-El ****Sendero ****del ****héroe**) y que hay de los chicos" le pregunto.

-"No te preocupes, nuestro nuevo informante pronto llegará".

-"¿Nuevo informante?" pregunto confundido, en eso oyen unos extraños pasos acercándose a ellos, al darse la vuelta vieron a una especie de androide acercándose; tenía ojos rojos, cabello morado y un traje negro con un sombrero".

-"Hey" dijo el androide sonriente saludando a Ven levantando su mano derecha.

-"Ehhh…hola" le respondió haciendo lo mismo.

-"Ven su nombre es Spider (**de ****megaman ****x ****command ****misión**) y el nos ayudará".

-"En serio, muchas gracias".

-"No es nada de verás, siempre estoy al servicio de Yuuko-san" decía de de manera calmada sacando una mano de cartas con su mano derecha y con la izquierda la movía graciosamente sobre ellas, tomando una y viéndola…"debo admitir que esos chicos son buenos, ya lograron alcanzar otra de sus transformaciones" al decirlo Ven y Cless se sintieron felices.

-"No obstante…" dijo Spider con un tono serio en su voz causando cierta impresión en los jóvenes, "esos chicos aún no han logrado despertar cierto poder que todavía duerme dentro de ellos y mientras siga ahí escondido…" dijo colocando la carta de vuelta en su mano, luego la giro y toda las cartas que tenía desaparecieron, "serán erradicados" respondió de manera directa dejando a los chicos impactados.

-"Y qué haremos entonces" le pregunto Ven.

-"Tengo un plan, antes de que partan de este mundo a otro les haré una pequeña visita y los llevaré a un lugar donde podrán entrenar, sólo así lograremos nuestro objetivo"

-"Te los encargamos" respondió Cless asintiendo igual que Ven, Spider sonrió.

-"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya" dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

-"Muy bien Ven, yo vigilaré al grupo de Sora ahora…" dice Cless abriendo un portal con un medallón. "Tú cuida de Brick y sus hermanos mientras Spider no está, estoy seguro de que pronto llegarán" luego comenzó a caminar hacia el portal.

-"Es por mí, no es cierto" susurro Ven, Cless se detuvo y espero a que terminara lo que iba decir.

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"Es por lo que te dije la última vez…" dijo mirando a Cless que todavía le daba la espalda.

- "No me importa cuán molesto estés Cless, pero es mi decisión y no me importa que hayamos hecho ese trato con Yuuko (**de ****Tsubasa ****reservoir ****chronicle**) estaría dispuesto a romperlo de ser necesario porque si de algo me acabo de dar cuenta es que viajando con ellos podré descubrir la verdad sobre mi, de dónde vengo y qué significan esos sueños". Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

-"Espero que sepas lo que haces" dijo Cless rompiendo el silencio y entró en el portal, Ven lo vio muy triste pero eso no lo detuvo de seguir caminando.

-"Adiós Cless…nos veremos muy pronto" murmuro caminando.

* * *

**Una decisión que parece haber destruido su amistad, qué le ocurre a Ven con esos extraños recuerdos...habrá un secreto mayor detrás de todo esto?**


	17. Chapter 15

Cáp. 15 - Solicitud de Batalla

-Ya de noche en la ciudad, en un área deshabitada, el portal se abrió. Los chicos salieron de manera brusca de él, para su mala suerte el portal se abrió cerca de un barandal en mal estado, éste daba hacia un canal, los tres no pudieron evitar romperlo y precipitarse al agua. Boomer fue el primero que iba cayendo, pero antes de que cayera Butch tomo su mano y Brick la de él mientras se sostenía fuertemente del pavimento.

-"Fantástico, la próxima vez Brick fíjate por donde vas" le reclamo Butch.

-"¡De que hablas! fuiste tú quien hizo que me tropezara" le grito, en eso su agarre se debilito y casi caen.

-"Podemos concentrarnos en salir de aquí primero, luego podrán discutir todo lo que quieran" les sugirió Boomer.

-"Tch" dice Butch mirando a Brick mientras pensaba en una manera de salir de su situación, en eso se le ocurre una idea.

-"Oye Boomer por qué no utilizas tus poderes de hielo y creas una plataforma en la que podamos caer" dijo Butch.

-"Ya lo he intentado" le respondió tratando de usar sus poderes, pero por alguna razón su mano solo podía crear una pequeña ventisca, "tengo demasiada hambre y no puedo usar bien mis poderes".

-"Rayos" murmuro Butch, en eso otra vez el agarre de su hermano se debilito.

-"Brick qué pasa allá arriba" pregunto Butch preocupado.

-"Lo siento Butch, pero yo también tengo hambre y…" dice haciendo un esfuerzo para subir pero era inútil, "no tengo la suficiente fuerza para subirlos" al decirlo Butch refunfuño y trato de pensar en otra estrategia, Brick aún trataba de mantenerse aferrado pero sabía que no podía y no había gente alrededor que pudiera auxiliarlos.

-"Chicos" murmuro Brick, sus dos hermanos lo escucharon y lo vieron aunque él no los mirara, "lo siento".

-"¡No Brick espera!" grito Butch, pero ya Brick se había soltado del pavimento y los tres comenzaron caer al agua. Sin previo aviso una mano logro tomarlos antes que cayeran, Brick la sintió y miro a la persona que los había salvado; era una joven de largo cabello rosado con una corona de flores blancas en su cabeza, ojos verdes y vestía un largo vestido blanco con unos zapatos marrones y largas medias negras que le cubrían las piernas.

-"¿Están bien?" pregunto la joven.

-"S…si" titubeo Brick mientras la joven los subía.

-"Deben tener más cuidado la próxima vez, de acuerdo" les decía como si fuera una orden.

-"¡Gaia!" grito una voz a lo lejos, todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron como se les acercaban cuatro chicos; uno de cabello negro con una gorra, uno de cabello morado con una larga cola de caballo, uno rubio de ojos azules y otro de cabello puntiagudo azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color, debajo del izquierdo tenía dibujado dos figuras rosadas, los cuatro se sostuvieron de las rodillas para recuperar su aliento.

-"Chicos" respondió la joven.

-"Qué paso, te fuiste tan rápido que nos preocupamos por ti" dice el chico de cabello negro, el chico rubio subió la mirada y vio a Brick junto con sus hermanos.

-"¿Quiénes son ellos?" pregunto señalándolos.

-"Pues verán ellos son…"

-"Nadie en específico, solo tres chicos perdidos" exclamo Brick llamando su atención, "gracias por habernos ayudado pero podemos cuidarnos solos, cierto" les dijo con una sonrisa a sus hermanos quienes asintieron.

-"Oh…entiendo, bueno si alguna vez necesitan ayuda no duden en llamarnos de acuerdo" les respondió la joven con una sonrisa cálida, la cual le hizo recordar a una joven muy parecida a él que siempre le sonreía.

-"Qué…fue eso" se pregunto una vez que los recuerdos sobre esa joven terminaron.

-"Bueno chicos guarde lo mejor para el final, para terminar el último día de las vacaciones de verano tendremos un banquete en mi casa" exclamo Gaia segura de si misma apuntando su dedo índice al cielo mientras que Brick y sus hermanos se habían quedado atónitos por el comentario que acababan de escuchar.

-"¿Un banquete?" pregunto el chico de la cola de caballo confundido.

-"Si" asintió Gaia.

-"¡Muy bien!" dice el chico de la gorra feliz.

-"Siempre pensando en la comida no es cierto" le responde sarcásticamente el joven de cabello azul puntiagudo.

-"Claro, no me digas que no tienes hambre" le dice irónicamente.

-"Pff…no me compares contigo" le respondió orgullosamente, hasta que su estómago rugió y todo el mundo permaneció en silencio.

-"Parece que alguien estaba exagerando un poco" dice el rubio con una sonrisa mientras sus amigos se reían, el joven estaba todo rojo por la vergüenza al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor le recorría por la frente.

-"Este…" titubeo Brick llamando la atención de Gaia.

-"Si qué pasa" pregunto.

-"Pues verás, nuestros hermanos y yo nos preguntábamos si tú…" decía chocando sus dedos índices entre si.

-"¿Si?"

-"Si tú podrías…" pero antes que terminara su estómago rugió al igual que el de sus hermanos, los tres se enrojecieron y trataron de permanecer calmados.

-"Entiendo" respondió Gaia con una dulce expresión, "será un placer que nos acompañen…pero primero tienen que decirnos sus nombres".

-"Ok, yo soy Brick" dijo señalándose, "él es Boomer" dijo señalándolo, "y él es Butch" dice señalándolo.

-"Muy bien, mi nombre es Gaia y ellos son mis amigos, Tyson" (**el de Beyblade G Revolution**).

-"Hola" les respondió el chico de la gorra levantando su mano.

-"Chrno" (**de Chrono Crusade**), el chico de la cola de caballo sonrió.

-"Max" (**el de Beyblade G Revolution**).

-"Es un placer" les respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-"Y él es Alviss" (**de Mär Heaven**), el chico de cabello puntiagudo solo asintió. "y juntos somos el equipo **Avalania Stars**".

-"¿Avalania Stars?" pregunto Boomer.

-"Si, después de todo esta es la famosa ciudad Avalania" le respondió Max.

-"Eso lo explica todo" le dice Butch a Boomer.

-"Bueno será mejor irnos antes de que se haga más tarde" dijo Gaia y todos incluyendo los chicos la siguieron.

-La ciudad no era del todo mala era muy parecida al mundo donde conocieron a Sam, luego de una larga caminata por el lugar llegaron a un edificio de ladrillos; que era el lugar donde vivían Gaia, Tyson y Chrno; Max y Alviss vivían en otros lugares de la ciudad. El grupo llego al apartamento donde vivía Gaia y descubrieron que al igual que Brick y sus hermanos ella contaba con ciertos lujos ya que su abuelo era el director de la escuela del lugar y él prácticamente se encargaba de todas las necesidades de Gaia porque sus padres fallecieron cuando apenas era una niña, pero pronto pudo superar su pérdida y encontrar muchos amigos que la apoyaran.

-Apenas sirvieron la comida, los chicos no esperaron un minuto más y devoraran todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, Gaia y los otros estaban sorprendidos por la manera en que comían. Una vez que terminaron se reunieron en la sala para hablar más detalladamente de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-"Eso es terrible" dijo Gaia.

-"Es posible que esas criaturas traten de atacar este lugar" pregunto Chrno.

-"Puede que si, ya que ellas pueden moverse a través de diferentes mundos.

-"Es la primera vez que oigo una historia así" dice Max.

-"Si, lo que quiere decir que tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier situación" le responde Tyson.

-"Es por eso que intentamos buscar la raíz del problema y detenerla lo más pronto posible" dijo Brick.

-"Y es por eso que buscan a ese tal Sora, no" le pregunto Alviss mientras Gaia salía de la casa para botar la basura.

-"Si, pero no solo eso…también queremos detener a las personas que nos privaron de nuestro hogar, familia y amigos; si nos reunimos con él, tal vez podamos saber algo sobre esos sujetos, al parecer él también los están buscando" le respondía Brick, en eso…Ven estaba justo enfrente de la puerta del apartamento de Gaia.

-"Aquí están…" dijo mirando la puerta, "pero…y que tal si ellos no me escuchan, solo lograría poner la situación más tensa de lo que ésta, incluso arriesgar sus vidas…creo que todo esto fue una mala idea, será mejor que me vaya" decía preparado para irse; pero antes de que lo hiciera se detuvo.

-"Hola, puedo ayudarte" le pregunto Gaia a Ven.

-"Este…bueno…la verdad es que yo…" titubeaba.

-"Eres amigo de esos chicos no es cierto" le dijo muy seria, Ven se sorprendió al ver que ella sabía sobre su relación con ellos.

-"Huff…comí demasiado" decía Boomer sobando su estómago al igual que Butch.

-"Parece que ya están mejor" dijo Tyson.

-"¡Chicos! parece que alguien los busca" dice Gaia presentándoles a Ven.

-"¡Tú!" exclamo Brick levantándose del sofá y viendo cara a cara a Ven, él sólo lo veía avergonzado.

* * *

-Mientras tanto…en una cabina, un capitán con la apariencia de un extraño animal no muy listo estaba revisando un mapa en su escritorio junto con dos pericos, uno naranja y uno morado con alas de murciélagos y parches en diferentes ojos, la puerta de su camarote se abrió y entraron dos piratas muy parecidos a él pero más pequeños.

-"Capitán Skabb (**de la leyenda de Spyro la noche eterna**), tiene visitas" dijo uno de los piratas, en ese momento entró Pedro a la cabina.

-"Oh eres tú" dijo el perico naranja mientras que Skabb veía al visitante. "Que puedo hacer por ti".

-"Sólo traigo noticias de Maléfica" le respondió.

-"Muy bien pero que sea rápido estamos ocupados buscando más combatientes para nuestro entretenimiento" dice el perico morado.

-"Tch, sólo vine a decirte que he traído más rebeldes que han osado enfrentarse a Maléfica".

-"Excelente éste pequeño trato que tenemos nos a servido mucho" dice el perico naranja maliciosamente.

-"También vine a decirte que ella ordenó que fueras al castillo para una reunión que tendrá con los otros villanos".

-"De acuerdo, apenas terminemos de buscar más contrincantes y nos encarguemos de unos cuantos aquí, iremos".

-De vuelta en la casa de Gaia, Boomer y los otros estaban confundidos por como Brick había reaccionado enfrente del chico rubio, en cambio Butch se había levantado y había asumido una posición defensiva como Brick.

-"Brick quién es él" susurro Butch.

-"Se llama Ven y bueno…lo conocí en un sueño" dice Brick rascando su cabeza, Ven trataba de pensar que decirle para calmarlo pero no encontraba las palabras exactas.

-"¿Un sueño?" pregunto su hermano confundido.

-"Escucha Brick, yo puedo serles útil en su viaje, si me dejan ir con ustedes podría ayudarlos a buscar respuestas sobre lo que les ocurrió al igual que ayudarte a encontrar a **Aqua"** (**kh birth by sleep)**.

-Al escuchar el nombre, el chico de rojo lo miró detenidamente. "¿Aqua? Ese es el nombre de la chica que me salvó" le pregunto, a lo que el rubio le asintió.

-"Eso fue lo que me dijo Cless, así que qué dices…" En ese momento, Brick pensaba muy seriamente sobre que decisión tomar, hasta que se acercó a Ven y le ofreció su mano para que la estrechara. El rubio sonrió y acepto el saludo.

-"Pero antes de que te nos unas, nos dirás todo lo que ésta pasando, de acuerdo" murmuro Brick.

-"Me parece justo" dice Ven y toda la atmósfera alrededor cambio de repente, los chicos estaban sentados en círculo mientras Ven les hablaba sobre los sincorazones, la situación por la que estaban pasando los diferentes mundos debido a las acciones no solo de Rev, sino también las acciones de Maléfica y trato de hablarles un poco sobre las personas que habían destruido su hogar y sobre su pasado.

-"Cómo sabes todo eso" pregunto Boomer.

-"Porque al igual que ustedes, yo también podía viajar a otros mundos".

-"¿A qué te refieres con que podías?" pregunto Brick.

-"Verán lo que pasa es que…" dice Ven, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más fue interrumpido por alguien que entró en la habitación.

-"Lo siento chicos" dijo Gaia, "pero se esta haciendo tarde y mañana debemos ir a la escuela" todos asintieron y pronto Tyson, Chrno, Max y Alviss se despidieron de Brick y los otros ya que dormirían en casa de Gaia, Ven dormía en un pequeño cuarto de huéspedes y Brick junto con sus hermanos dormían en un mismo colchón ya que no habían los suficientes para darles a cada uno de ellos.

-Todo iba bien hasta que Brick empezó a sudar mientras dormía, dentro de su mente experimentaba una terrible pesadilla, en ella él veía como Aqua peleaba lo mejor que podía contra un extraño hombre vestido con una chaqueta blanca, pero no sabía quien era porque tenía su capucha puesta, Brick veía con horror como el hombre fácilmente atacaba a Aqua y contraatacaba sin mostrarse alterado o nervioso.

-"Tengo que hacer algo" murmuro tratando de invocar su llave espada y ayudarla pero era inútil.

-"Por qué no funciona" refunfuñaba moviendo todo su brazo; en ese momento Aqua grito de dolor, llamando la atención de Brick, él miro como el joven había logrado golpearla con su mano y con la otra tomándola por el hombro le aplico una descarga eléctrica haciendo que gritara más.

-"Maldición, tendré que hacerlo a la antigua" murmuro, corrió adonde ellos estaban pero fue detenido.

-"Será mejor que te detengas" exclamo una voz, Brick se dio la vuelta y vio a Rev detrás de él.

-"¡Tú otra vez!" le reclamo.

-"Si, creíste que no me había percatado que aún seguías con vida y que simplemente perdonaría las vidas de tus hermanos y la tuya, que iluso" decía mientras Brick lo miraba con odio, "sin embargo, no tengo planeado matarlos aún, pero si quiero que tú y tus hermanos tengan un pequeño enfrentamiento contra mí y el resto de mi equipo".

-"Y si nos negamos".

-"Entonces no me haré responsable de lo que le pase a estos mundos" decía levantando su mano y chasqueando sus dedos, en ese momento aparecieron todos los diferentes mundos en los que habían estado

-"Qué tienes planeado hacerles" le pregunto desafiante.

-"Nada, si tú y tus hermanos van a la montaña Fukijima mañana, sino me encargare personalmente de convertir a todos tus amigos en sincorazones".

-"Tch" dijo Brick tratando de aclarar su mente, pero al final supo que no le quedaría de otra, tendría que arriesgar no solo su vida sino también la de sus hermanos a los que había jurado proteger.

-"De acuerdo, acepto".

-"Excelente" le respondió, luego se dio media vuelta para irse "¡oh! antes de que se me olvide, trae a tu nuevo amigo Ven también".

-"¿Por qué? creí que eran a mí y a mis hermanos a los que querías".

-"Cierto, pero quiero asegurarme que después que los derrote tenga una pequeña charla con él".

-"Querrás decir capturarlo".

-"Je, muy listo por eso es que de los tres, yo seré quien tendrá el honor de acabar contigo, ten eso presente" dijo y en un rápido movimiento clavo su espada en el cuerpo de Brick.

-"¡Ahhh!" grito de dolor.

-"Woah" grito nervioso levantándose de la cama.

-"Brick que pasa" le pregunto su hermano Boomer preocupado, en ese preciso momento se encendieron las luces.

-"Ya es de mañana" decía Butch.

-"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Gaia asustada al igual que Ven irrumpiendo en la habitación donde dormían.

-"No…no es nada" respondió tratando de ocultar algo.

-"Brick, será mejor que hables no es normal en ti despertar a los demás gritando como loco" dijo Butch.

-"De qué éstas hablando yo no grite" le respondió, pero todos lo veían irónicamente.

-"Ves" dice Butch sarcásticamente viéndolo, Brick obvio el comentario y miro a otro lado, Boomer supo que estaba ocultando algo y trato de reconfortarlo colocando su mano en su hombro.

-"Brick, si está pasando algo malo solo dinos" le susurro, Brick vio su cara y no le quedo otra más que hablarles del sueño que tuvo, todos estaban muy pensativos al igual que preocupados por lo que habían oído, incluso Gaia se había tomado la molestia de llamar a Tyson y a Chrno para que fueran a su casa a dar sugerencias de qué podían hacer.

-"Puede que sea una trampa" dijo Chrno.

-"Si, pero aunque lo fuera no puedo arriesgarme, si lo que dice es cierto, todos serán transformados en sincorazones por mi culpa" le respondió Brick.

-"Tienes razón" dice muy pensativo.

-"No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso, solo para llamar nuestra atención" dice Boomer.

-"Ese ninja y sus amigos recibirá una buena paliza de mi parte" refunfuñaba Butch agitando su puño.

-"No se confíen" dijo Ven, "ellos pueden ser más peligrosos de lo que ustedes creen".

-"Ven tiene razón, sino tienen cuidado no sólo ustedes morirán, también sus amigos" dijo Gaia.

-"Aún así las opciones siguen disminuyendo, temo que no nos quedará de otra más que luchar contra ellos" dice Brick mirando a sus hermanos quienes asintieron.

-"Desearía que hubiera una forma de ayudarlos" dice muy pensativo Tyson, al igual que los otros

-"¡Lo tengo!" exclamo Chrno, "porque no simplemente vamos después de clases y los ayudamos".

-"Buen plan Chrno" exclamo alegre Gaia.

-"Yo trataré de serles útil, ya que tengo que ir con ustedes" dijo Ven, Brick asintió.

-"Muy bien ya que estamos decididos será mejor irnos a dormir, mañana será un largo día" dice Tyson.

-"Si" dijeron y apagaron de nuevo las luces.

* * *

**Si hay alguien a quien quiero agradecerle por éste capitulo es a HikaruJen, creadora del "Daybreak Team" si quieren verlo pueden buscarlo en deviantart...en fin fue gracias a ella que pude crear el equipo Avalania Stars y una pequeña reseña de su historia, ahora ellos deberán ayudar a Brick y a los otros a derrotar al temible Rev y su equipo.**


	18. Chapter 16

Cáp. 16 - Resurge un nuevo equipo parte 1

-A la mañana siguiente; Brick, Boomer, Butch y Ven estaban enfrente de la entrada de un gran bosque, según Gaia dentro de ese inmenso lugar se podía llegar a la montaña, también les dijo que no tenían que preocuparse por perderse ya que ese lugar era un sitio turístico. El verdadero problema se presentaría si ellos se viesen obligados a entrar en las cuevas de la montaña, ya que ese lugar no había sido tocado por la civilización.

-"Vamos" dijo Brick entrando al bosque de primero, seguido por los demás.

Mientras tanto enfrente de una gran casa victoriana apareció Spider y camino hasta el pórtico donde estaba una mujer alta de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

-"Ya hice los arreglos necesarios justo como usted lo pidió…Yuuko-san".

-"Excelente" le respondió la mujer levantándose de la silla y entrando a la casa, "dentro de muy poco esos chicos necesitaran toda nuestra ayuda posible, igual que Sora".

-"Brick, éstas seguro que es por aquí" le pregunto Butch muy confundido mientras veía a su alrededor.

-"Supongo, después de todo aún no nos hemos salido del curso" le respondió, Butch suspiro.

-"En pocas palabras estamos perdidos" murmuro.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Ven.

-"Porque así es él" dijo Boomer, "siempre trata de ver el lado positivo de la situación aún cuando estemos en aprietos".

-"Ya veo" murmuro, luego miro a Brick caminando enfrente de ellos, "Bri…" susurro, antes de que terminara de decirlo, unos extraños portales aparecieron alrededor de ellos, de repente varias criaturas blancas con tentáculos salieron de ellos.

-"Qué son esas cosas, ugh" pregunto Boomer esquivando el ataque de uno de ellos.

-"Nobodies" le respondió Ven.

-"¿Nobodies?" preguntaron los tres, él asintió.

-"Son criaturas sin sentimientos o almas que vagan por los mundos atacando a cualquiera que éste en su camino" dijo luego destruyó a uno de los nobodies con sus llaves espadas, "estas criaturas provienen de los sincorazones".

-"Suficiente para mí" dijo Butch atacándolos con su Kwan Dao, Brick y Boomer asintieron y comenzaron a luchar también mientras más portales se abrían y aparecían más de ellos.

-"Esos niños no vendrán, Rev por qué no nos vamos y comenzamos a destruir esos mundos" dice Arma-Knight molesto.

-"Calma, conozco muy bien a Brick y estoy seguro que vendrán en cualquier momento" dijo Rev muy calmado.

-"Grrr" gruñó Mangora.

-"Pues será mejor que se apresuren, Mangora no disfruta mucho esperar a su presa" dice Arma-Knight cruzando sus brazos, en ese momento varias sombras se hicieron visibles en la frontera, eran ellos.

-"Finalmente" murmuro Rev.

-"Tch" dijo Arma-Knight cambiando repentinamente su actitud a una muy rabiosa, "menos mal que llegaron, estábamos a punto de irnos y comenzar la destrucción de sus preciados mundos" les replico señalándolos hasta que Rev coloco su brazo derecho enfrente de él.

-"Espero que ese chico no interfiera en la pelea, recuerda que esto es solo entre nosotros y ustedes tres" dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-"Lo sabemos" le respondió Brick desafiante, dio un paso adelante al igual que sus hermanos y los tres se prepararon para luchar.

-"Tengan mucho cuidado" les dice Ven, Brick solo asintió y Rev sonrió.

-"No te preocupes, no permitiremos que se salgan con la suya" le respondió Boomer, Mangora se relamió su dientes con su larga lengua.

-"Je, ahora verás de lo que somos capaces" dice Butch desafiante.

-"Esto será divertido" dice maliciosamente Arma-Knight. Los combatientes se acercaron entre ellos y esperaban que alguno de los del bando contrario atacara, pasaron algunos minutos y a Brick no le quedo otra más que ser el primero.

-"¡Ahora!" grito, tanto él como sus hermanos se lanzaron sobre ellos al igual que Rev y los otros. Una explosión cubrió el lugar lanzando fuertes corrientes de vientos, Brick y Rev luchaban a la par, su llave y la espada de él chocaban entre sí y a veces retenían el ataque del otro, en uno de esos ataques Rev se alejo de Brick y le lanzo varias shurikens, él las esquivo y luego le apunto con su llave espada.

-"Thunder" exclamo y el trueno fue directo hacia Rev, pero él fácilmente lo destruyo con su espada.

-Mientras tanto en una zona boscosa, árboles volaban por los alrededores como si hubieran sido arrancados, cuando la nube de polvo se disperso Boomer estaba jadeando mientras veía a Mangora unos m. delante de él listo para atacarlo.

-"Toma esto" grito moviendo su brazo y varios misiles de hielo fueron hacia Mangora, él fácilmente los esquivo pero Boomer movió su otro brazo y varias cúspides de hielo se levantaron del suelo, pero aún así Mangora era demasiado rápido y se oculto en el bosque.

-En otra parte del lugar, Butch y Arma-Knight luchaban ferozmente, por más que la Kwan Dao se impactaba en la armadura del caballero sincorazon ésta no se deshacía.

-"Necesitaras más que eso para poder penetrar mi armadura" reía Arma-Knight.

-"Si tu lo dices" le respondió y salto hacia atrás haciendo distancia entre ellos, luego golpeo con fuerza el suelo y la luz verde fue directamente hacia él, sin esfuerzo alguno puso su mano enfrente y la luz se destruyo apenas la toco.

-"Vamos chicos, ya casi llegamos" grito Gaia mientras corría junto con sus amigos por el bosque, cuando de repente aparecieron varios nobodies que los rodearon.

-"¿Qué son esas cosas?" pregunto Max.

-"No lo sé, pero no podemos dejar que nos detengan" le respondió Gaia, después en su mano derecha apareció una espada y en la izquierda un escudo color verde.

-"Je, finalmente tendré una batalla después de tanto tiempo" dijo Tyson mientras un tornado envolvía su cuerpo y lo levantaba del suelo unos cm.

-"Precavido como siempre" dice Alviss sarcásticamente mientras su brazo derecho era cubierto por una sustancia líquida que pronto se endureció, transformándose en un cañón de fuego, luego de él salio una pantalla con mira incluida.

-"Tyson no puede evitarlo, siempre ha sido así desde que nos conocimos cuando éramos niños" dice Max con una sonrisa, luego miro a los nobodies molesto al mismo tiempo que en sus guantes aparecían unas esferas de agua.

-"Solo espero que no tardemos mucho" dijo Chrno, luego chasqueo sus dedos y su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar pequeñas descargas eléctricas; cuando ya todos habían liberado sus poderes, los nobodies solo los veían sin moverse, esperando que fueran ellos los que se alejaran.

-"¡Vamos chicos!" grito Gaia.

-"¡Si!" respondieron al mismo tiempo y fueron contra los nobodies.

* * *

-"Ugh" dice Brick al golpearse contra una roca, estaba muy malherido pero aún podía mantenerse de pie mientras jadeaba.

-"Que decepción Brick, y yo que pensaba que habías logrado hacerte más fuerte después de todas esas batallas que tuviste, pero aún eres un novato" dijo Rev acercándose lentamente hacia él.

-"Puede que lo sea, pero eso no quiere decir que me daré por vencido y menos contra ti" le respondió desafiante.

-"Como quieras" dijo y continuaron luchando.

-Al igual que Brick, Boomer estaba algo malherido mientras veía a su alrededor desesperado, una sombra paso rápidamente por detrás de él, sin perder un minuto se dio la vuelta pero no había nadie y siguió con su búsqueda.

-"Dónde podrá estar" se preguntaba, de repente unas garras lograron rasguñarlo y Boomer grito de dolor.

-Butch también estaba perdiendo el encuentro ya que no lograba hacerle daño a Arma-Knight pero él si.

-"Jejeje, ríndete muchacho y tal vez tenga compasión de ti" le dijo.

-"La compasión es para los débiles, además…" dijo limpiando la sangre de su boca, "no dejaré que me derrotes tan fácil" le respondió de manera burlona, lo cual hizo que el caballero se molestara. Desde lejos Ven los veía muy preocupado.

-"Esto no se bien" susurraba Ven mientras que Spider iba velozmente hacia el lugar donde se encontraban.

-"Debo darme prisa antes de que lo peor pase" murmuro.

-Brick cayo al suelo mientras Rev se preparaba para darle el golpe final. "Hasta aquí llegaste, una vez que acabe contigo liquidare a tus hermanos" decía mientras que Brick, molesto, mordía sus dientes.

Flashback

Boomer y Butch: (**Eran arrojados al suelo**).

Maleante 1: Eso les enseñara a no entrar en nuestro territorio.

Butch: Tú mal…ugh (**fue golpeado**).

Boomer: ¡Hermano! (**grito y lo protegió**).

Maleante 2: Oh mira esta tratando de proteger a su hermano (**Boomer lo miraba frunciendo el ceño**).

Maleante 3: Deberíamos enseñarle nuestro amor no crees.

Maleante 1: Si tienes razón (**se estaba preparando para darle un golpe cuando alguien se puso en su camino**).

Maleante 1: Huh…y tú quién eres.

?: Será mejor que los dejen antes de que me vea obligado a hacerles daño.

Maleante 2: Ja, creo que eres tú quien debe irse.

Maleante 3: Si antes de que seamos nosotros quienes te hagamos daño.

Maleante 1: Además quién te crees que eres para protegerlos.

?: (**Sonrió**) Mi nombre es Brick y soy su hermano mayor (**destello de luz**)…

Fin del Flashback

-De repente una enorme cantidad de aura roja salió de su cuerpo, Rev retrocedió y vio como Brick lentamente se levantaba para volver a encararlo.

Boomer también estaba en serios aprietos, Mangora lo había capturado con sus enormes garras y le era muy imposible zafarse debido a sus múltiples heridas, lentamente llevaba a Boomer hasta su boca para devorarlo.

-"Creo que este es el fin, después de todo si soy él más pequeño y débil de todos" pensaba, fue cuando vio el aura de su hermano a lo lejos al igual que Mangora.

-"Brick" murmuro.

Flashback

Boomer: (**lanzando piedras al río con lagrimas en los ojos**).

Brick: ¡Boomer! ¡Boomer! ahí estas (**mirándolo y yendo hacia él**).

Boomer: Tú también viniste a burlarte de mí, no es cierto.

Brick: (**Suspiro y se sentó al lado de él mientras Boomer seguía lanzando piedras**), Butch me lo contó todo.

Boomer: Entonces si ya lo sabes porque viniste…solo soy un niño tonto y débil.

Brick: No, no lo eres...tú eres parte de este equipo, sin ti solo seriamos Butch y yo (**tomo una piedra**) además estoy 100% seguro que eres igual de fuerte que Butch (**la lanzo al río**).

Boomer: Hablas en serio.

Brick: Por supuesto (**destello de luz**)…

Fin del Flashback

-Al igual que Brick, Boomer también logro expulsar su aura azul, Mangora casi podía mantener los ojos abiertos debido a la intensa luz que lo cegaba, de repente del suelo salieron varias estacas de hielo que lo obligaron a soltar a Boomer y retroceder, lentamente Boomer aterrizo enfrente de él para continuar luchando.

-La Kwan Dao de Butch y la hacha de Arma-Knight chocaban ferozmente mientras que entre los dos trataban de desarmarse, en eso Arma-Knight logra golpearlo, muy lastimado, Butch cayo al suelo sin posibilidad de levantarse, Arma-Knight giraba su hacha por encima de su cabeza para luego terminar con él.

-"Jajaja, hasta aquí llego el rudo de los tres" dijo y bajo su hacha.

Flashback

Brick y Butch: (**peleando, Brick logra retener uno de sus golpes**).

Brick: Vamos Butch qué pasa ya te cansaste.

Butch: (**jadeaba**) ni…lo sueñes, aún…no he terminado (**le lanzo un golpe**).

Más tarde…

Brick y Butch: (**se desplomaron heridos en el suelo jadeando**).

Brick: Casi…lo logras.

Butch: Si… (**Se sentó en el suelo**), pero…recuerda esto… (**Lo miro**) muy pronto te venceré y verás quien es el verdadero líder (**destello de luz**)...

Fin del Flashback

-El aura verde de Butch también se salió de control, tomo su arma y en un rápido movimiento lo corto en el pecho, una fisura se abrió y éste retrocedió. Butch se puso de pie, tomo su Kwan Dao con firmeza y asumió su pose de ataque.

-Desde lejos, Ven los observaba preocupado y a la vez confundido de lo que pasaba, las tres auras alcanzaron el cielo distorsionándolo por completo, una nube oscura cubrió todo el lugar lanzando relámpagos por todos lados, "Qué esta ocurriendo" se pregunto.

-Por otro lado Spider había logrado divisar la batalla a lo lejos, "parece que acaban de sobrepasar sus límites, pero si siguen a ese paso todo este mundo desaparecerá, debo detenerlos" dijo y siguió su camino.

-En la pelea entre Brick y Rev; sus armas chocaban entre si hasta que Brick logro golpearla y empujar con tal fuerza a su contrincante que éste no podía detenerlo.

-"Su velocidad y ataque aumentaron más de lo normal" pensó, en ese instante la llave espada de Brick brillo y sus ojos se exaltaron.

-"Maldic…" dice muy impresionado.

-"¡**Mega Burst**!" exclamo Brick, una gran bola de fuego cubrió a Rev y lo arrastro varios m. hacia atrás luego se extinguió, Brick desapareció su llave y su aura regreso a la normalidad, se dio la vuelta y camino a donde estaba Ven.

-Mangora esquivaba lo más rápido que podía de las estacas de hielo que Boomer hacía salir del suelo, cuando pudo estar cerca de él trato de morderlo con sus fauces, pero Boomer hábilmente levanto sus brazos y una temible ventisca los rodeo bloqueando su campo visual, mientras trataba de localizarlo no se daba cuenta de que lentamente se estaba congelando, comenzó a perder la razón y pronto se descontrolo, veía a su alrededor esperando encontrarlo rápidamente antes de que muriera congelado cuando de repente.

-"¡**Ice Tower**!" exclamo, de la nada largas estacas de hielo salieron del suelo formando una gigantesca torre, en la parte más alta estaba atrapado Mangora, clavado por innumerables estacas. Su aura regreso a la normalidad y regreso al punto de origen.

-Arma-Knight trataba de retener los ataques de Butch pero le era imposible, antes podía leer sus torpes movimientos, ahora parecía que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había mejorado demasiado, viéndose obligado a hacer distancia entre él.

-"Mocoso…cómo es posible que hayas mejorado en tan poco tiempo" le reclamo, Butch no le contesto nada y lentamente puso su arma enfrente de él. Arma-Knight estaba confundido al ver que no iba a atacarlo, entonces rápidamente golpeo la cuchilla en el suelo, la luz que apareció ésta vez era mucho más fuerte que la primera ya que venía abriendo el piso como si estuviera siendo cortado. Arma-Knight se cubrió con ambos brazos pero eso no evito que la luz pasara sobre él y lo enterrara bajo tierra, su aura se calmo y al igual que sus hermanos también dio media vuelta y fue a donde ellos se dirigían.

-Ven pacientemente esperaba su regreso, cuando logro divisarlos se relajo y suspiro, "menos mal que lo lograron" pensó. Brick, Boomer y Butch venían completamente en silencio como si estuvieran en una especie de trance.

-"Chicos" grito Ven moviendo su brazo, los tres lo escucharon y subieron sus miradas.

-"Huh" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo viendo a Ven, inmediatamente regresaron a la normalidad y aceleraron el paso.

-"Lo lograron" dijo, los tres tomaron diferentes poses propias de ellos sintiéndose orgullosos de si mismos.

-"Que esperabas, no íbamos a rendirnos tan fácil contra ellos" le respondió Brick.

-"Nosotros tampoco" dice una voz desconocida, de repente todos se dan la vuelta velozmente, pero al momento en el que lo hicieron ya era tarde…de alguna manera Rev sobrevivió el ataque y clavo su mano en el corazón de Brick.

-"Ku… ¡ahhh!" grito de dolor mientras una sombra rodeaba su cuerpo.

-"¡Brick!" grito Boomer, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Mangora logro morderlo, uno de sus enormes dientes se clavo en el corazón de Boomer y una sombra empezó a cubrirlo.

-"¡Ahhh!" grito.

-"¡Chicos!" grito Butch, sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba justo detrás de él.

-"Jejeje" reía maliciosamente la persona, Butch giro su cabeza y pudo ver el hacha de Arma-Knight yendo directamente hacia él.

-"Rayos" susurro Butch molesto, el ataque lo corto horizontalmente pasando justo por su corazón.

-"¡No!" grito Ven tomando a Butch antes que cayera y frunciendo el ceño contra ellos.

-"Toma" dijo Rev lanzando a Brick cerca de él, Mangora también lanzo a Boomer cerca de él; Ven noto que estaban gravemente heridos pero no muertos y trato de despertarlos pero era inútil. Rev y su equipo dieron media vuelta y se prepararon para irse.

-"Esperen" dijo Ven, los tres se detuvieron pero fue Rev quien lo miro a la cara, "creí que además de derrotarlos tratarían de capturarme, si es así entonces porque se van" Rev sonrió.

-"Nuestros planes aún no han cambiado" dijo.

-"¿Qué?" pregunto.

-"Lo que oíste, es cierto que en estos momentos tu has sido una molestia para los planes de nuestros amos y llevarte con ellos nos daría la información necesaria para capturar a tu otro compañero, sin embargo tú muerte también puede ayudarnos mucho…tal vez tengas algo que nos beneficie" dijo maliciosamente, Ven recordó que tenía una esfera azul en su bolsillo y que su misión era mantenerlo alejado de ellos.

-"Así que preferimos que ellos se encarguen de ti" dice desapareciendo del lugar al igual que Mangora y Arma-Knight.

-"¿Ellos?" pregunto, en ese momento Brick, Boomer y Butch experimentaron un terrible dolor que hacía estremecer sus cuerpos mientras gritaban de agonía, Ven no podía hacer nada más que ver horrorizado como una sombra se los devoraba. Una vez que los cubrió, los tres se levantaron y no eran los mismos, parecían ser sus versiones pero oscuras (**como la anti-forma de Sora en kh2**).

-"Oh no, se convirtieron en sincorazones" susurro Ven mientras ellos se preparaban para atacarlo, "ahora qué hago" se pregunto.

* * *

**Sorry pero es cierto; ahora solo dependerá de Ven, Spider y el equipo Avalania Stars si regresan a la normalidad o permanecerán de esa forma por el resto de sus vidas. **


	19. Chapter 17

Cáp. 17 - Resurge un nuevo equipo parte 2

-Lentamente Ven caminaba hacia atrás mientras que las copias oscuras de Brick, Boomer y Butch empezaban a rodearlo. "Creo que no tendré otra opción más que luchar contra ellos" pensó mientras se preparaba para invocar su llave espada, pero antes de que lo hiciera Butch trato de atacarlo, Ven rápidamente se protegió, se deslizo varios m. de su posición original, sólo para darse cuenta de que Boomer lo tenía en la mira y de alguna manera le lanzo una descarga eléctrica, Ven hábilmente retuvo el ataque justo a tiempo con una barrera de viento, sin percatarse que Brick fue directo hacia él; sus llaves espadas chocaron entre si y Brick trataba de derribarlo con sus múltiples ataques, Ven trataba de defenderse pero era inútil, muy pronto Brick lograría pasar su defensa y atacarlo directamente.

-"**Reflega**" exclamo Ven, una barrera apareció de la nada y repelió a Brick al instante, "¡chicos reaccionen soy yo!" grito pero eso no detuvo que Butch tratara de atacarlo, por suerte Ven pudo detener su ataque.

-Mientras tanto, en un área neblinosa se podían escuchar sonidos de una gran batalla. Brick quien no estaba consumido por la oscuridad luchaba contra una sombra gigante.

-"Es inútil, ninguno de mis ataques le hacen daño" pensó, la sombra trato de golpearlo pero él la esquivo y la ataco con su llave espada.

-"¡Toma esto!" grito pero su ataque no le hizo mucho daño y ésta en venganza lo tomo y lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-Boomer se levanto del suelo y con sus manos congeladas rápidamente toco el piso; creando un camino de estacas de hielo que iban contra la misma sombra con la que peleaba Brick, sin embargo la sombra coloco sus brazos en el suelo y salto hacia él impulsado por su fuerza. Cayó enfrente de él y le dio un golpe certero.

-Butch giro debido a un golpe que había recibido, no obstante eso no lo detuvo de atacar a su agresor, que irónicamente era la misma sombra contra la que peleaban sus hermanos. Con su Kwan Dao trato de cortarla pero ésta detuvo su ataque usando su brazo, luego lo golpeo en el estómago con su rodilla haciendo que escupiera sangre.

-En el bosque, Ven estaba muy cansado y lastimado, le era muy difícil contener a los tres chicos a la vez. En un rápido movimiento Brick se puso enfrente de él y con un simple ataque de su llave mando a volar a Ven contra unos árboles, sostuvo su cabeza muy adolorido y trato de recobrar su conciencia, cuando escucho un ruido extraño que iba directo hacia él.

-"Rayos" murmuro, salto de su posición original a otra justo antes de que varías estacas de hielo lo aprisionaran, al hacerlo no se dio cuenta de que Butch había logrado alcanzarlo, con la parte de madera de su arma lo golpeo en el mentón levantándolo del suelo, luego con su otra mano lo golpeo hacia el suelo, Ven cayó bruscamente, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando y los chicos se estaban acercando para darle el golpe final.

-"Ugh…esto…no puede…estar pasando" susurro malherido mientras veía su fin, Brick fue quien logro llegar hasta él de primero, puso su llave espada enfrente de Ven preparándose para atacarlo. De repente apareció Spider y de una sola patada saco a Brick del camino.

-"Spider" murmuro Ven.

-"Parece que llegue justo a tiempo, unos segundos más tarde y no hubiera quedado nada de tu persona" dijo, Boomer y Butch molestos fueron a atacarlo, pero él fácilmente los mando a volar.

-"Es…muy fuerte" pensó Ven lentamente levantándose mientras veía a Spider fácilmente controlar a los tres al mismo tiempo. Brick, Boomer y Butch tomaron distancia entre ellos y comenzaron a rodearlo.

-"¡Escapa!" grito Ven, "no podrás retenerlos a los tres al mismo tiempo" pero ya era muy tarde, al mismo tiempo Brick, Boomer y Butch se abalanzaron sobre su enemigo.

-"Je" sonrió Spider, junto ambas manos y murmuro, "**Técnica ****de ****atadura ****nº****9****…****Prisión ****Total**" de sus manos salieron unas largas vendas blancas las cuales movió a su alrededor. El primero en caer en esa técnica fue Boomer, las vendas lo ataron contra un árbol, Brick y Butch trataban de cortar las vendas pero cada vez que lo hacían salían más, en poco tiempo las vendas también lograron atar a Butch y por último atraparon a Brick. Los tres trataban de zafarse pero les era imposible, Spider se les acerco y saco varias cartas.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunto Ven.

-"Debo eliminarlos".

-"¡Qué! pero por qué".

-"Ya están en pleno proceso de convertirse en sincorazones, sino los destruyo ahora podrían escapar y causar estragos".

-"No entiendo, pensé que ellos estaban destinados a salvar los mundos no destruirlos, esa es la razón por la cual Cless y yo nos comprometimos a ayudarlos a ellos y a Sora en sus viajes" (**leer ****kh ****ep.****1-el ****Sendero ****del ****héroe**).

-"Temo que no hay otra salida más que ésta".

-"¡Espere!" grito una voz, Ven y Spider giraron sus cabezas y vieron a Gaia y los otros detrás de ellos.

-"Si de algo estoy seguro es que no permitiremos que los elimines" exclamo molesta.

-"Gaia" murmuro Ven.

-"Cierto, debe de haber una manera en la que podamos regresarlos a la normalidad" dice Tyson.

-"Y no nos rendiremos en encontrarla" dice Max. Spider y Ven estaban impresionados por su valor y deseo de regresarlos a la normalidad, tanto que Spider guardo sus cartas y suspiro.

-"La verdad es que hay una manera, pero requerirá más que todo de la esperanza en sus corazones" les respondió Spider.

-"¿Esperanza?" pregunto Gaia, Spider asintió.

-"En estos momentos Brick, Boomer y Butch están empezando a transformarse en sincorazones; la única manera de detener ese proceso es que logren llegar hasta el fondo de sus mentes y hacerlos recapacitar, sino…"

-"Sino…"

-"Sino, no nos quedara otro remedio más que destruirlos antes de que lastimen a alguien". El grupo se miro entre si y asintieron, cada uno de ellos fue hablar con los chicos mientras que Spider, Ven esperaban. Por un lado Alviss trataba de despertar a Butch, Chrno y Max a Boomer y Gaia y Tyson a Brick.

* * *

-Brick, Boomer y Butch sufrían cada vez más mientras las sombras no tenía compasión de ellos, luego las tres tomaron a cada uno por el cuello apretándolos fuertemente.

-"Maldición" murmuro Brick.

-"Maldición" murmuro Boomer.

-"Maldición" murmuro Butch, de repente comenzaron a oír las voces de sus amigos, que más que todo los animaban a seguir adelante y a no rendirse, sus ánimos no solo lograron llegar a sus mentes, también hicieron que una extraña luz blanca apareciera detrás de la sombra que los sostenía, cada uno de los chicos vio la luz detalladamente y jurarían que en esa luz estaba una figura que se parecía a una chica de su edad.

-"Boomer no te rindas, sé que tu puedes superar todos los obstáculos que estén en tu camino, solo tienes que confiar" dijo la figura de la joven y desapareció.

-"Confiar… ¡De acuerdo!" pensó con sus ojos cerrados.

-"Más te vale no morir me oíste, si algo sé de ti es que eres el más rudo de todos, no demuestres debilidad" le dijo la figura de la joven a Butch y desapareció.

-"Je, algo ruda…pero tiene razón" pensó también con sus ojos cerrados.

-"Brick, no permitas que el miedo u odio te consuman, eres él único que puede salvar los mundos de la oscuridad al igual que tus hermanos" dice la figura de la joven.

-"Quién eres y cómo sabes tanto de mí" pregunto.

-"Muy pronto sabrás la verdad Brick, pero en este momento tus hermanos y todo el universo te necesitan" le dijo y desapareció.

-"Cierto, debo ayudarlos" pensó de la misma manera que sus hermanos.

-De repente los sincorazones de Brick, Boomer y Butch empezaron a brillar con una intensa luz blanca que obligaba a los otros a poner sus brazos sobre sus ojos. Dentro de sus cuerpos Brick, Boomer y Butch recibían todos los pensamientos positivos que habían escuchado, lo cual despertó en ellos un nuevo poder.

-"¡Debemos hacerlo por ellos!" pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Brick logro cortar a la sombra con su llave, pero en lugar de que ésta terminara quemada por fuego fue quemada por lava. Boomer tomo la muñeca de la sombra y le aplico un choque eléctrico obligándola a que lo soltara, luego tomo su muñeca derecha con su brazo izquierdo y le lanzo una descarga eléctrica que frió la sombra. Por último Butch movía rápidamente su Kwan Dao por encima de su cabeza creando un tornado a su alrededor, luego la movió en contra de la sombra, ésta se protegió con ambos brazos pero no pudo evitar ser cortada por el viento que él había creado.

-Butch lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio a sus dos hermanos junto con el equipo Avalania Stars, Ven y una persona a la cual no conocía, todos estaban esperando que despertara de esa terrible pesadilla, cuando lo hizo sus hermanos lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y los tres no pudieron evitar sonreírse entre ellos.

-Por otro lado, Nexus los vigilaba a través de su esfera holográfica. "Así que ellos también burlaron la muerte justo como lo hizo Sora hace ya tres años (**kh1**), deberían de agradecerles a esas jóvenes que dieron sus vidas por ellos…sin embargo esto solo generara otro equipo del cual tendremos que tener cuidado".

-A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Gaia los chicos se estaban preparando para partir, conocieron a Spider y supieron que él les daría un pequeño entrenamiento para que no solo lograran vencer a sus enemigos sino perfeccionaran sus nuevas técnicas que habían practicado recientemente pero carecían de experiencia y control sobre ellas.

-Brick se levanto y se estiro lo más que pudo debido a la fatiga, miro a su alrededor y descubrió que eran los únicos que estaban en el apartamento, ya los demás se habían levantado.

-"Dónde estarán todos" pregunto rascando sus ojos, en eso se abre la puerta y entra Ven con varias curitas y vendas en el rostro.

-"Oh, despertaste" dijo, Brick asintió.

-"Escucha lamento nuevamente lo que te hicimos el otro día, no debimos hacerlo".

-"No te preocupes todo esta en el pasado" dice Ven con una sonrisa, haciendo que Brick se sintiera mejor consigo mismo, "pero debemos irnos no hay tiempo que perder, todos los están esperando afuera" dice y salió de la habitación, minutos más tarde los tres salieron dispuestos a enfrentar cualquier reto.

-"Parece que lograron dormir bien anoche" dice Gaia.

-"Si, gracias por todo" le responde Brick.

-"Recuerden que confiamos en ustedes" dice con una sonrisa Tyson al igual que Max.

-"Por supuesto" le respondió Boomer con otra sonrisa y estrechando su mano.

-"Si necesitan de nuestra ayuda, solo llámennos" dijo Chrno con una pequeña sonrisa igual a la de Alviss.

-"Lo tendremos en cuenta" le respondió Butch estrechando su mano.

-"Adiós" decían los chicos moviendo sus brazos despidiéndose de sus nuevos amigos mientras seguían a Spider hacia el lugar donde los entrenaría.

-Mientras que en otro mundo, tres portales oscuros se abrieron, de ellos salieron tres chicas de la misma edad que los chicos; una de ellas se parecía mucho a Brick: ojos rojos, cabello naranja largo con un largo moño rojo y vestía un uniforme de colegiada color rosa. La otra se parecía mucho a Boomer: ojos azules, cabello rubio con dos coletas, una camisa azul y unos shorts pequeños color negro. La última se parecía mucho a Butch: cabello azul oscuro corto, ojos verdes y vestía una ropa completamente negra con botas, dándole un estilo gótico-rebelde a su persona, las tres sonrieron maliciosamente y comenzaron a reírse.

* * *

**Brick, Boomer y Butch acaban de conocer a Ven; elegido por la llave espada que los ayudará en su viaje, Spider, entrenador personal y nuevo compañero...pero pronto conocerán parte de su pasado que ha estado oculto tras innumerables años y enfrentarán a sus peores temores**


	20. Chapter 18

Cáp. 18 - Un riguroso entrenamiento

-En un pequeño dojo sobre una colina, Brick y los otros dormían tranquilamente, la puerta de su habitación lentamente fue deslizada hasta quedar abierta por completo.

-"¡Muy bien chicos es hora de que empiecen a moverse!" grito Spider desde la puerta, soñolientos trataban de levantarse.

-"(**Bostezo**)…qué hora es" pregunto Brick.

-"Son las seis de la mañana" le respondió Spider.

-"Por qué nos estás levantando tan temprano" le pregunto Boomer rascando sus ojos.

-"Porque tenemos mucho que hacer así que levántense".

-"No podemos esperar unos minutos más" le sugirió Butch sentándose en su colchón, Brick se levanto y comenzó a vestirse, Ven miro a sus hermanos quienes lo observaban detenidamente luego cerraron sus ojos y suspiraron.

-"Brick habla en serio, no crees" le pregunto Boomer a Butch, él asintió

-"Si y no podemos dejar que Brick lo haga solo" dijo, los dos se levantaron y empezaron a vestirse, Ven los veía muy orgulloso de ellos y decidió acompañarlos.

-Para comenzar la primera parte de su entrenamiento, Spider los llevo hasta una pendiente que daba con el mar, del otro lado de ella había una montaña. "¿Qué hacemos aquí?" le pregunto Brick.

-"Ya lo verán" le respondió Spider muy misterioso, fue a un árbol que estaba junto a ellos y presiono un botón, la tierra comenzó a temblar y los chicos trataban de mantenerse en pie.

-"Qué pasa" pregunto Butch.

-"Un terremoto" dice Boomer.

-"No lo sé" responde Ven.

-"No lo creo…miren" dijo Brick señalando hacia el frente, del mar ascendieron varias columnas de piedra dispersas, pero que de alguna manera conectaban la pendiente donde ellos estaban con la montaña del otro lado. Spider fue hasta el final de la pendiente y se dirigió a Brick y a sus hermanos.

-"Muy bien chicos esta será su primera prueba, pero primero quiero que se coloquen esto" dijo mostrándoles tres muñequeras y ellos se las pusieron, Spider sonrió y oprimió un botón en su brazo, los tres recibieron una pequeña descarga en todo su cuerpo.

-"Ouch" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-"Muy bien, les diré en que consiste el entrenamiento, primero practicaran su velocidad, quiero que lleguen hasta esa montaña de allá saltando sobre las columnas".

-"Parece sencillo" dice Brick.

-"No es así, miren" dijo señalándole las columnas que lentamente volvían a hundirse, "como pueden ver estás después de unos minutos se hundirán y luego volverán a subir más tarde".

-"Así que en pocas palabras tenemos que llegar al otro lado antes que las columnas se hundan" pregunto Boomer.

-"Precisamente".

-"Entonces para que nos distes estos brazaletes y nos diste esa descarga" pregunto Butch indignado.

-"Lo hice para evitar que usen sus poderes en esta prueba, ahora por los minutos solo dependerán de sus habilidades normales, les sugiero que tengan presente los siguientes puntos: primero el tiempo que duran las columnas fuera del agua, segundo escoger sabiamente los pilares en que se van a desplazar evitando chocar los unos con los otros y por último ir lo más veloz que puedan, si se caen deberán subir esas escaleras y hacerlo de nuevo" dijo señalándoles unas que estaban cerca de donde ellos estaban.

-"Ahora vayan" les ordeno y rápidamente los tres iniciaron. No obstante sin importar cuantas veces lo intentaran, siempre caían al mar y regresaban para fracasar nuevamente.

-"Bueno…" suspiro Spider, "parece que tenemos un problema".

-"¡Por supuesto que si!" exclamo Butch, "lo habría logrado si congelado fuera más rápido" reclamo señalando a Boomer.

-"¡O si! pues yo sería más rápido si alguien no se hubiera tropezado conmigo y ese alguien lleva el apodo _**cabeza de piedra**_, lo conoces" le dijo Boomer sarcásticamente.

-"Porque tú" refunfuño listo para golpearlo, igual que Boomer.

-"Chicos, cálmense" decía Brick apartándolos.

-"¡Hazte un lado Brick! esto no es asunto tuyo" le grito Butch.

-"Si" dijo Boomer igual de molesto, sus comentarios hicieron que la vena de la frente de Brick aumentara por su amargura (**estilo anime**).

-"Ustedes…" murmuro llamando la atención de sus hermanos "¡Quiénes se han creído para mandarme a callar!" exclamo, luego los tres empezaron a golpearse entre ellos, Spider y Ven solo los observaban con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, después dieron un pequeño suspiro (**ambas acciones estilo anime**).

-"Creo que tendré que comenzar a enseñarles el trabajo en equipo" dice Spider.

-"Sería una buena idea" le responde Ven.

-"Oye Ven, te puedo preguntar algo".

-"Seguro".

-"Es cierto que quieres viajar con ellos para ayudarlos, o solo los estas usando para buscar respuestas sobre esos extraños sueños que tienes" Ven se quedo en silencio unos momentos y luego le respondió.

-"La verdad es que…si quiero encontrar las respuestas, pero…" dijo llamando la atención de Spider, "pero no sería tan malvado como para usarlos para satisfacer mis caprichos".

-"Ya veo" susurro Spider.

-"¡Toma esto!" exclamo Brick.

-"Me las vas a pagar" dijo Boomer.

-"Ustedes dos no podrán vencerme tan fácil" dice Butch.

-"Discúlpame un momento" le dice Spider a Ven y luego comienza a caminar adonde están los chicos peleando y se oyen tres golpes.

-"Ugh" dice Brick.

-"Ouch" dice Boomer.

-"Hey" dice Butch, al parecer Spider los había golpeado a los tres en la cabeza dejándoles un chichón (**estilo anime**) el cual los obligaba a sostener sus cabezas adoloridos.

-"Es suficiente chicos, tenemos que continuar con el entrenamiento" dijo Spider.

-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" decía Brick adolorido, "pero qué haremos ahora" pregunto.

-"No se preocupen, todo esta arreglado" dijo, luego miro a Ven maliciosamente, Ven lo observo y supo que algo le iba a pasar…algo malo.

* * *

-"Ven apresúrate no tenemos todo el día" le gritaba Spider a una cabaña de madera mientras Brick, Boomer y Butch esperaban sentados en una gran piedra la siguiente parte del entrenamiento.

-"No pienso salir, me veo completamente ridículo" exclamo Ven dentro de la cabaña.

-"Vamos Ven sal de una vez" dijo Spider.

-"Oh esta bien" le respondió y salió, Brick y sus hermanos vieron a Ven con una extraña armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo, por donde se viera tenía los dibujos de unos blancos.

-"¡Jajaja!" reían los tres burlonamente mientras lo señalaban, Ven los veía avergonzado.

-"Qué buen disfraz, no me digas que nuestra prueba consiste en usarlo como saco de boxeo" reía Brick con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-"Por supuesto" le responde Spider, Brick dejo de reírse pero sus hermanos no.

-"Qué…quieres decir que tenemos que atacarlo".

-"Si" le responde, luego lo mira muy triste; sabiendo que todavía se sentía mal por haberlo atacado durante su estadía en Avalania. "Pero no te preocupes, la armadura evitará que Ven salga lastimado".

-"¿De verás?" pregunto Brick, ya para ese momento sus hermanos habían dejado de reírse.

-"Así es, miren" dijo lanzándole varias de sus cartas que explotaron en Ven, una vez que la nube se disipo, aún seguía en pie y sin el menor rasguño, solo se había movido unos m. hacia atrás.

-"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Boomer.

-"La armadura cuenta con una barrera especial que refleja los ataques del oponente".

-"Sorprendente, tal vez nos las puedas prestar" le pregunta Butch a Spider.

-"Claro que sería una buena arma contra el enemigo, pero tiene sus debilidades".

-"¿Cuáles?" pregunto Boomer.

-"La primera es que quien la use no podrá usar algún tipo de arma, lo único que podrá hacer es moverse y atacar a su enemigo a base de ataques físicos y solo eso serviría si quien la usase tuviera el suficiente poder para acabar con los sincorazones de un solo golpe y la segunda es que sin importar cuanto no quiera, cualquier toque o golpe que reciba la persona, lo obliga a retroceder dependiendo de la intensidad del ataque".

-"En otras palabras nuestra misión es mover a Ven" pregunto Brick.

-"Exacto" dijo marcando una línea donde ellos estaban, "por cierto ya pueden quitarse las muñequeras, necesitarán todo su poder" los tres lo obedecieron y se quitaron las muñequeras, Brick pudo nuevamente invocar su llave, Boomer usar sus poderes mágicos y Butch sus poderes con su kwan dao.

-"Muy bien chicos aquí comienza la segunda prueba" exclamo Spider que estaba a unos 500 m. lejos de ellos, "deben empujar a Ven hasta acá, antes de que se ponga el sol".

-"Será pan comido solo observe" dijo Butch golpeando su Kwan Dao contra el suelo, la luz verde impacto en Ven. "Ja y ahora que me dices…huh" dijo al ver que solo se había movido unos pocos cm. nada más.

-"Ja, esa es tu fuerza" dijo Boomer burlonamente, "mira cómo se hace" y le lanzo uno de sus potentes rayos de hielo, pero el resultado fue casi el mismo solo podían moverlos unos cm.

-"Y me dices débil" le replico Butch.

-"Supongo que es mi turno" dice Brick abriéndose paso entre sus hermanos y golpeando a Ven con su llave espada, cual fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que lo había movido unos cm. más de los que habían hecho sus hermanos. Y así siguieron todo el día hasta que se hizo de noche y apenas llevaban la mitad del camino.

-"No puede ser cierto" susurro Butch, "¡Oiga maestro es cierto que la armadura retrocede de acuerdo a la intensidad de nuestros poderes!" grito llamándolo.

-"Si" le respondió.

-"Pero eso es imposible, acaso nuestra fuerza es de solo unos cm." Spider bajo su cabeza y le respondió.

-"Me alegra que lo hayas descubierto" todos, incluyendo Ven, se impresionaron. "En estos momentos su fuerza se compara con la de sincorazones y nobodies menores, esa fue la razón por la cual no pudieron vencer a Rev y a los otros en Avalania, sin embargo cuando expulsaron su aura lograron alcanzar sus niveles y eventualmente vencerlos; les puse este entrenamiento para que lograran darse cuenta de que la única forma en la que logran derrotar a sus enemigos es despertando un poder que todavía duerme en ustedes, sino aprenden a usarlo en una batalla normal tengan la seguridad de que morirán en manos de Rev o de otro enemigo superior a ustedes" les dijo haciendo que quedarán sin habla.

-"Ven puedes quitarte la armadura" dijo Spider.

-"Si" asintió y empezó a quitársela mientras veía a Brick y a sus hermanos muy pensativos.

-De vuelta en el dojo; Brick, Boomer y Butch estaban descansando en las aguas termales, pensando en las palabras de Spider. "Todo este viaje ha sido para nada" dijo Butch.

-"Deberíamos dejarle esto a los profesionales, no crees Brick" le pregunto su hermano menor mientras él solo trataba de buscarle una respuesta a sus problemas.

-"Hermano" murmuro Boomer.

-"Déjalo, siempre que se pone así es porque esta pensando algo, esperemos que cuando termine nos diga lo que piensa" respondió Butch.

-Brick estaba lo suficientemente concentrado en sus pensamientos que no escucho lo que sus hermanos hablaban sobre él, pronto el escenario cambio y Brick comenzó a caer por un largo túnel hasta que quedo levitando en el aire, enfrente de él estaba la imagen de Aqua.

-"Brick no te rindas" le decía la imagen.

-"No sé qué hacer, estoy muy confundido, si es cierto lo que dice Spider entonces de nada valió que siguiéramos con vida".

-"Estas pensando mucho sobre la situación, no crees" dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-"Esa voz" murmuro, "será…" de repente una luz camino hacia donde estaba Aqua y tomo la forma de Kenny.

-"Kenny, eres tú".

-"No soy solo yo, mira" dijo y aparecieron más luces que tomaron la forma de todos los amigos que había conocido hasta entonces.

-"Nosotros creemos en ustedes" dijo Ikuto.

-"Solo vayan y pateen traseros como normalmente lo hacen" dice Sam.

-"El destino de los mundos depende de ustedes" dijo Gaia.

-"Todos…" murmuraba Brick con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Vamos Brick, es hora" decía una voz que por encima de él le extendía su brazo para alcanzarlo, él la tomo y se despertó de golpe, cuando lo hizo vio que había sido su hermano Boomer quien lo había despertado.

-"¿Qué paso?" pregunto sosteniendo su cabeza.

-"Te quedaste dormido, Butch ya se fue".

-"De verás" dijo levantándose, "entonces será mejor ir a hablar con él". En el patio Butch observaba las estrellas sentado en el dojo.

-"Finalmente" dijo Brick, Butch sonrió.

-"Y bien, qué haremos ahora" le pregunto Butch, hubo un silencio entre ellos.

-"Seguiremos luchando" le respondió Brick muy seguro, Boomer estaba impresionado por su decisión, Butch en cambio actúo con mucha naturalidad.

-"Sabía que harías esa elección" decía levantándose del suelo y mirándolo fijamente, "cuenta conmigo".

-"Boomer" dice Brick.

-"Si ustedes siguen yo también, les prometo que daré todo mi esfuerzo".

-"Esa es la actitud" dijo Butch con una sonrisa, luego los tres empezaron a reírse mientras que Spider y Ven los oían desde lejos.

-Los días pasaron y Brick, Boomer y Butch comenzaron a mejorar práctica tras práctica, muy pronto los tres lograron superar las expectativas de Spider…no obstante, ninguno de ellos esperaba lo que pasaría después.

* * *

**Divertido no? y como un pequeño avance del siguiente cápitulo les dire que se les unirán en su viaje no uno, sino tres personajes que tal vez conozcan que son: **_**Sync (de tales of abyss), Mondo (de los caballeros del Mundo Mon) y Zidane (el de dissidia final fantasy)**_.


	21. Chapter 19

Cáp. 19 - El hechicero, el caballero y el ladrón

-Ya de noche en un pequeño pueblo, un joven alrededor de los 16 años, de cabello rosado y ojos entrecerrados que vestía un traje de gala vinotinto con una corbata roja, camisa rosada y zapatos del mismo color que su chaqueta. Él caminaba con una sonrisa por las oscuras calles sin llamar mucho la atención hasta que llego a una posada, abrió la puerta y sin importarle mucho la gente que se encontraba ahí fue hasta el mostrador donde hablo con el cantinero y dueño del lugar.

-"Muy buenas noches" dijo el joven aún con su sonrisa, "quisiera un vaso de agua por favor, acepte esto como su pago" decía poniendo en el mostrador una tarjeta con un código y un pequeño símbolo de un escudo en la parte superior, en donde se podía observar claramente la imagen de un león luchando contra un dragón. El dueño asintió y se dio la vuelta para servirle su bebida, se la entrego al joven y éste la bebió. Cuando terminó de beberla, el hombre salió del mostrador.

-"¡Oye tú!" exclamo llamando a uno de sus empleados

-"Si" le respondió.

-"Encárgate de los clientes mientras resuelvo unos pequeños asuntos".

-"Si, señor" en ese momento entró a la posada un chico de diez años, de piel oscura, cabello negro puntiagudo y rojo con unas curitas blancas pegadas en su frente, vestía una camiseta azul, shorts blancos y zapatos marrones.

-"Ya llegue abuelo" dijo el chico muy sonriente.

-"Si ya lo veo" le respondió con una sonrisa y acariciando su cabello, "por qué no subes mientras me encargo de algo" el chico desvió su mirada al extraño joven que los veía muy sonriente, pero aún así había algo que no le agradaba de él.

-"Abuelo qué pasa" le pregunto.

-"Nada Mondo (**del anime "los caballeros del mundo mon"**) por favor sube" dijo pero más serio como si fuera una orden en lugar de una sugerencia, Mondo asintió y se fue, pero el joven no le quitaba la vista ni por un segundo hasta que salió de la posada con su abuelo.

-Una vez afuera, el hombre guió al joven a través de varios callejones, bajando escaleras y caminando por calles sucias y desoladas. Pronto ambos estaban por cruzar la esquina de un callejón para salir a la calle, pero el joven detecto algo inusual y detuvo al hombre antes de que cruzara.

-"¿Qué pasa? no nos falta mucho para lle…" pero antes que terminara la frase el joven tapo su boca con su mano y lo retuvo contra la pared.

-"Shhh" le dijo muy sutilmente con su mano izquierda frente su boca y su dedo índice erguido, "no queremos que nadie se entere de esto" decía muy sonriente.

-"Lo sentimos…" dice una voz fuera del callejón, era un guardia con armadura que les hablaba a dos jóvenes, uno era mayor que Mondo, de cabello y ojos verdes y vestía un traje negro con verde. La otra era una joven menor que él de cabello marrón oscuro con dos colas y ojos rojos que vestía un traje rosa y blanco.

-"No pudimos encontrar la ubicación exacta del escondite de la orden de los cazadores señores Sync y Anise (**ambos de tales of abyss**).

-"Ya veo…" le respondió el joven (**Sync**) muy pensativo, luego miro al guardia, "esta bien, puede volver a su puesto de vigilancia".

-"¡Si!" le respondió y el guardia se alejo.

-"Ohhh…y pensar que esta vez ya casi los teníamos" dice Anise decepcionada.

-"Son más astutos de lo que creíamos, tendremos que reforzar aun más la seguridad" dijo Sync.

-"A Ion no le gustará oír eso, le prometí que los capturaríamos esta noche" (**él también es de tales of abyss**).

-"No tienes de que preocuparte Anise estoy seguro que lo entenderá, el es un rey muy comprensivo y no nos regañaría por eso".

-"¿De verás?" pregunto.

-"Por supuesto" le respondió con una sonrisa, "después de todo él y yo somos hermanos o no".

-"Cierto" asintió con una sonrisa, mientras el joven y el hombre no movían ni hacían el menor ruido que pudiera delatarlos.

-"Será mejor que regresemos, ya se esta haciendo de noche" dice Sync.

-"De acuerdo" y ambos se fueron del lugar, el joven lentamente retiro su mano, soltando al hombre quien comenzó a respirar como loco.

-"Muy bien, sigamos con nuestra pequeña travesía no cree" le dice el joven sonriendo, el hombre repentinamente sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo y empezó a sudar.

-"S…si" titubeo asintiendo y siguieron caminando.

-Finalmente los dos se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera, que se encontraba escondida en otro callejón, el hombre se reviso su vestimenta y saco una llave dorada, con ella abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que el joven pasará.

-"Muchas gracias" dijo el joven antes de entrar, el hombre trato de no mirarlo a la cara y le respondió.

-"No hay de que" el joven soltó una pequeña carcajada y entro. Una vez que cerró la puerta, el hombre se regreso todo el camino; sin percatarse que cerca de ese callejón pasaría corriendo un chico rubio alrededor de los dieciséis años, con una pequeña cola de caballo, vestimenta azul y por extraño que pareciese, con una cola de mono.

-"Tch" dijo el chico al percatarse que había llegado a un callejón sin salida.

-"Parece que no tienes escapatoria" dijo maliciosamente una voz detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y observo a varios piratas que se asemejaban al capitán Skabb.

-"Es hora de que tú también vengas con nosotros".

-"Ja, ni sueñen que dejaré que me lleven a su torneo" dice el chico desafiante con una sonrisa mientras desenvainaba sus dos dagas.

-"Y crees que un chiquillo como tú nos detendrá" dijo el pirata burlonamente mientras los otros se reían.

-"Si yo fuera tú no subestimaría a mis enemigos, en especial si sé que me darán una buena paliza" le decía tomando ambas dagas con una mano.

-"Mocoso insolente ¡atrápenlo!" grito, todos los piratas se abalanzaron sobre él, pero el chico era más rápido que ellos y los atacaba con sus armas. Cuando ya todos los piratas habían sido derrotados su líder estaba asustado por su presencia.

-"Im…imposible cómo pudiste vencerlos a todos tan rápido" titubeo, el chico levanto sus dagas enfrente de su cara y éste pensó que lo iba a matar así que cerro sus ojos, en lugar de eso el chico las guardo.

-"Porque no soy una persona cualquiera, mi nombre es Zidane Tribal **(dissidia** **final fantasy**) miembro de la banda Tantalus".

-"¡Queeé!" exclamaron las voces de Brick, Boomer y Butch desde el dojo.

-"¿Estás seguro?" pregunto Brick.

-"Qué pasará con nuestro entrenamiento" pregunto Butch.

-"¿Eres Spider?" pregunto Boomer, sus hermanos y Ven lo miraron muy confundidos mientras una gota de sudor recorría sus cabezas.

-"¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!" le gritaron sus hermanos molestos (**estilo anime**).

-"B…bueno quién sabe, tal vez el sea una replica del verdadero" les respondió (**pero en su forma chibi**).

-"¡Deja de imaginar cosas!" le volvieron a gritar de la misma manera que la primera.

-"Chicos, chicos cálmense, sé que todo esto les parece extraño pero han trabajado mucho…creo que se merecen aunque sea un día de descanso, además" decía revisando su brazo metálico hasta que saco una hoja y luego se la dio a Brick, todos se acercaron para leerla.

-"Es una feria que viene cada año al pueblo cerca de este lugar" decía Spider mientras que Brick la leía y veía los dibujos, "deberían ir se lo han ganado después de tanto esfuerzo" dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Muchas gracias maestro, ¡vamos chicos la feria nos espera!" exclamo Brick.

-"¡Si!" dijeron sus hermanos, Ven solo se limito a sonreír.

-En una sala muy elegante, un chico muy parecido a Sync, pero de cabello más largo y con vestimenta blanca estaba sentado en un trono. Las puertas se abrieron y entró Sync, camino hacía el chico y luego se arrodillo frente a él.

-"En que puedo servirle rey Ion" le pregunto, el chico solo se rió un poco de él.

-"Sync no necesitas ser tan formal, recuerda que somos hermanos ponte de pie" le dijo, Sync sonrió y lo obedeció.

-"Lo siento, olvide con quien estaba tratando, aún así por qué me llamaste" la expresión de Ion cambio de repente a una seria.

-"Anise me contó todo lo que paso ayer, sabes que esto no puede seguir así…muchos guerreros han desaparecido por culpa de esos cazadores, no solo de nuestro mundo sino también de otros".

-"Lo sé y hemos hecho todo lo posible para encontrarlos, pero no es tarea fácil".

-"Es por eso que quiero que vayas a la feria que se celebrará aquí en el pueblo, ya que tu eres tan experimentado como Anise y no se te hará difícil encontrar a alguien sospechoso".

-"Muy bien, déjalo en mis manos" le respondió.

-En la posada, Mondo y su abuelo estaban trabajando arduamente limpiándola. "Huff" decía Mondo secándose el sudor de la cabeza después de tanto trapear el piso, "oye abuelo quién era ese joven del otro día" le pregunto pero él no le respondió.

-"¿Abuelo?" volvió a insistir, pero él hacía que no lo escuchaba mientras lavaba unos platos, en ese instante entró Zidane a la posada desfalleciéndose.

-"Comida…agua" murmuro y luego se desmayó pero antes de que cayera al suelo Mondo lo retuvo.

-"Hey, hey qué pasa" decía mientras sacudía a Zidane quien solo suspiro.

-"Mondo llevémoslo al cuarto de atrás para que descanse" respondió su abuelo.

-"Si" asintió y con la ayuda de su abuelo comenzaron a llevárselo, cuando iban pasando cerca de la cocina, la nariz del joven ladrón captó un dulce aroma, rápidamente se liberó de los brazos de Mondo y de su abuelo y se sentó en la cocina a comer.

-"Delicioso" decía mientras comía, Mondo y su abuelo se desmayaron (**estilo anime**).

-"Hah" suspiro Zidane luego de haber comido tanto.

-"Sabes si tenías hambre debiste haberlo dicho desde un principio" dice Mondo con una sonrisa.

-"Lo sé, pero no creí que me encontraría con personas como ustedes que me permitieran comer a pesar de que no tuviera dinero" decía mirándolo a él y a su abuelo.

-"Cierto…y qué te trae por aquí Zidane".

-"Estoy en busca de aventuras" le respondió.

-"De verás" Zidane asintió con una sonrisa.

-"He estado viajando a través de diferentes reinos y créeme cada lugar que visito es mejor que el primero".

-"Eso suena bien, desearía poder viajar como tú".

-"Y por qué no lo haces".

-"Oh...no, no podría dejar a mi abuelo atender el negocio solo" decía mientras su abuelo escuchaba su conversación lavando platos, apenas escucho las palabras de su nieto dejo de lavar.

-"Oye Mondo, no venía hoy la feria a la ciudad" dice su abuelo.

-"Tienes razón casi lo olvido" exclamo preocupado.

-"Deberías ir con Zidane y dejar el negocio en mis manos" le sugirió.

-"Lo dices en serio".

-"Por supuesto, eres joven y no necesitas sentirte atado a un vejestorio como yo".

-"Muy bien entonces nos vamos, adiós abuelo" grito Mondo saliendo de la posada junto con Zidane.

-"Mondo" murmuro su abuelo.

-Brick y los otros acababan de llegar a la feria y veían todo con asombro."Es impresionante" susurro Brick, sus hermanos asintieron.

-"Bueno…" decía Ven sacando los boletos de sus bermudas, "adónde quieren ir primero" pero apenas lo dijo vio que Brick y sus hermanos ya no estaban.

-"Hey Ven por aquí" grito Brick llamándolo a una larga fila.

-"No se desaparezcan de esa forma" les dijo muy molesto (**con la vena en su cabeza lista para explotar**).

-No muy lejos de ahí el extraño joven de cabello rosa también había ido a la feria. "Jo…así que está es la famosa feria que visita el pueblo cada año" dijo, después una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, "sólo tengo que echar un ojo y ver si están aqui o no" luego siguió caminando.

-Sync estaba por los alrededores buscando a alguna persona sospechosa. "Ha pasado ya media hora y aún no veo a nadie que pueda representar una amenaza" decía observando a toda la gente caminando a su alrededor, "todo esto es una perdida d…" pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase se detuvo y rápidamente miro hacia arriba, estaba justamente debajo de los rieles de una montaña rusa y vio a Brick con Ven pasando enfrente de sus ojos.

-"Ese chico" decía mirándolo, el sexto sentido de Sync le decía que había algo raro en ese chico, y cualquiera que lo conociera sabría que sus suposiciones siempre eran acertadas. "Supongo que mi suerte está cambiando" dijo con una sonrisa y luego corrió hacia la entrada de la atracción.

* * *

-"Eso fue asombroso" dice Brick saliendo de la atracción.

-"Si" dijo Ven igual de animado que Brick, "huh…oye dónde están Boomer y Butch" le pregunto.

-"Que" le respondió sin mucha preocupación, luego se dispuso a observar los alrededores en su búsqueda, "oh rayos lo volvieron a hacer".

-"¿De qué hablas?".

-"Si hay algo que esos dos no tienen es paciencia, vamos de seguro decidieron divertirse por su cuenta dejándonos solos" decía dirigiéndose junto con Ven a otra atracción, al mismo momento que Sync había llegado y logrado verlos alejarse de él, pero no pudo alcanzarlos por la gente que estaba enfrente de él.

-"Maldición" pensó mientras fruncía el seño, miro hacia otro lado y tomo otra ruta. El joven lo observo de lejos muy sonriente.

-"Parece que tengo algo de competencia" dijo, después apareció un libro en su mano derecha, las páginas se movieron por si solas velozmente hasta detenerse y bajo su mirada para ver la página.

-"Usaré a éste y guardare a los otros para otra ocasión" toco la página con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda y ésta brillo automáticamente, luego del brillo junto al joven estaba un chico de su edad con una armadura cibernética color verde.

-"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no me decepciones" apenas dijo esa palabra, el visor de su casco irradió con una extraña luz morada y negra.

-"Estás seguro que fue una buena idea dejar a Brick y Ven atrás" pregunto Boomer.

-"No te preocupes ellos saben cuidarse solos, además estoy buscando algo de acción" le respondía su hermano Butch hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una atracción en específico.

-"¡Acérquense, acérquense! quién será el valiente capaz de vencer en una batalla uno contra uno con nuestra bestia Goliath" exclamaba un carnavalero señalando a un hombre fornido casi tan alto como una casa.

-"Se ve divertido" dijo Butch con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-"Ehhh…Butch estás seguro de lo que haces" le pregunto su hermano tratando de detenerlo.

-"Oh vamos, no creerás que ese tipo va vencerme" decía orgullosamente entrando a la atracción.

-"Oiga" dice Butch llamando la atención del carnavalero, "yo…"

-"Entraré a su juego" dijo otra voz haciendo visible, era Zidane.

-"Oye yo llegue primero pequeño, así que tendrás que esperar" dijo Butch.

-"No es cierto yo llegué mucho antes que tú y para tu información tengo dieciséis años".

-"No me importa cuantos años tengas para mí siempre serás un chiquillo insolente" dice muy rudo.

-"Porque tú…" respondió muy molesto, la gente que los observaban incluyendo el carnavalero y el musculoso empezaron a reírse de ellos, tanto Butch como Zidane los veían confundidos.

-"Qué es lo gracioso" pregunto Butch.

-"Si" dijo Zidane.

-"De verás esperan que crea que unos niños como ustedes vencerán a una persona como Goliath" decía el carnavalero mientras que el físico-culturista hacía movimientos con sus pectorales y brazos para mostrar su hombría.

-"¡No nos subestime!" exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-"Bien, bien si tanto quieren pelear háganlo pero no digan que no les advertí" respondió el carnavalero saliendo del campo, Goliath sonó sus nudillos y lentamente fue hacia ellos con una sonrisa. Rápidamente movió su puño directo hacia ellos impactando el suelo con tanta fuerza que abrió una grieta, al principio creyó que les había dado pero se percató que ambos lo habían esquivado.

-"Vaya te felicito eres más rápido de lo que creí, soy Butch" le dice a Zidane.

-"Je y al parecer tú no eres un simple hablador, me llamo Zidane" le responde el bandido y continuaron con la batalla. Boomer suspiro. "De haber sabido que Butch solo buscaría una atracción donde solo él se divirtiera me hubiera quedado esperando a Brick y a Ven".

-"Sabes…" dijo una voz que se puso al lado de él, resulto ser el amigo de Zidane, Mondo, "esos dos se parecen demasiado" dice con una sonrisa.

-"Lo sé" le respondió con otra.

-"Mi nombre es Mondo Hooya" decía extendiéndole su mano.

-"Mucho gusto, soy Boomer" le respondió estrechándola.

-"Seguro que vamos por el camino correcto" le pregunto Ven a Brick.

-"Si" asintió, "de seguro Butch está en alguna atracción que pruebe su fuerza o habilidades y se llevo a Boomer consigo solo para alardear".

-"Finalmente te alcancé" exclamo una voz, Brick vio a la persona enfrente de él, era Sync.

-"¿Y para qué querías alcanzarme?" pregunto Brick.

-"No trates de jugar conmigo, yo sé que es lo que quieres y no permitiré que pases" le respondió muy demandante.

-"Huh…de qué estás hablando solo estamos buscando a mis hermanos, no hemos hecho nada malo".

-"Aunque sea cierto temo que tendré que pedirte que vengas conmigo de inmediato" decía caminando hacía él y tomándolo por el brazo, Brick hábilmente se libero y retrocedió.

-"Escucha amigo no sé quién seas pero no me vas a llevar a ninguna parte".

-"Entonces no me dejas otra alternativa más que hacerlo por la fuerza" decía asumiendo su posición de pelea, "como uno de los generales del reino es mi deber mantenerlo en paz" pero antes de que pudieran comenzar la batalla la tierra dio una fuerte sacudida como si algo de gran tamaño se les acercara, llamando no solo su atención sino la de los otros también.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Brick impresionado luego miro como a la feria se acercaba un árbol andante gigante y sobre éste estaba el chico cibernético que estaba hace unos minutos con el joven. Las personas corrían de un lado a otro escapando de lo que parecían ser plantas de diversos tipos que de alguna manera cobraron vida.

-"¡Brick!" exclamo Ven.

-"Lo sé" asintió y ambos invocaron sus llaves espadas, después atacaron a las plantas que trataban de lastimar a los aldeanos, Sync no se había quedado atrás y los ayudo a base de golpes y patadas que por alguna razón tenían poderes mágicos.

-"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto Boomer alejándose un poco de sus atacantes mientras los atacaba con su magia.

-"Eso me gustaría saberlo" le respondió Mondo quedando de espaldas de Boomer al mismo tiempo que usaba una extraña vara metálica que se convertía en cadena o se alargaba.

-"Esas hierbas interrumpieron nuestra pelea, deberíamos enseñarles a no meterse en nuestros asuntos no crees" dijo Butch invocando su Kwan Dao.

-"No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo" le respondió Zidane sacando sus dos dagas, "oye Goliath tu también deberías ayudarnos… ¿Goliath?" fue cuando se dio cuenta que tanto él como el carnavalero habían huido de la escena.

-"Podrá ser el hombre más fuerte de la feria, pero también es un cobarde" dice Zidane burlonamente.

-"Si" le respondió y ambos fueron a luchar contra las plantas.

-Brick, Ven y Sync lograron acabar con varios enemigos, pero aún así las plantas continuaban saliendo de la tierra como zombis hambrientos. "No parece tener fin" decía Ven luchando, "tenemos que buscar una manera de detenerlas" Brick detuvo su mirada en el enorme árbol andante, lo detalló por completo y pudo ver como el chico dispara unos rayos desde unos pequeños dispositivos ubicados en sus brazos hacia el suelo.

-"Él debe estar detrás de todo esto" pensó Brick.

-"¡Brick!" exclamo Boomer detrás de él llamando su atención, junto a ellos venían su hermano Butch, Mondo y Zidane.

-"Chicos, me alegra que se encuentren bien" respondió.

-"Eso no es importante ahora Brick, tenemos que acabar con estas plantas antes de que lo destruyan todo" dice Butch.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con él" dijo Sync acercándose a ellos junto con Ven.

-"Muy bien, pero primero debemos hacer un plan" respondió Brick, todos le asintieron.

-Debido a la innumerable cantidad de plantas que habían cobrado vida, toda la feria rápidamente se transformo en una enorme selva, algunas personas que no lograron escapar del lugar quedaron atrapadas y el chico causante de todo le ordeno al árbol a que se detuviera.

-Escondidos en una pequeña área boscosa Brick hablaba con todos reunidos en un pequeño círculo. "Así nos dividiremos" decía Brick con una pequeña vara de madera dibujando un mapa, "Boomer y Mondo quiero que saquen a las personas que aún siguen atrapadas".

-"Entendido" asintió Mondo.

-"Déjalo en nuestras manos" dijo Boomer.

-"Butch, Zidane ustedes serán apoyo, saquen de nuestro camino cuantos enemigos necesarios para que podamos llegar a donde está el chico".

-"De acuerdo" dice Butch asintiendo igual que Zidane.

-"Por último Sync, Ven y yo avanzaremos hasta el chico y…" decía moviendo la vara hasta el dibujo del árbol, luego lo encerró en un círculo, "lucharemos contra él, han entendido" pregunto a lo que todos asintieron, "entonces vamos" dijo seriamente.

-Aunque el enorme árbol se hubiera detenido el joven estaba atento de todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, constantemente miraba diferentes lugares, cerciorándose de cualquier cosa que hiciera el mínimo movimiento. Unas setas andantes vigilaban el área, pasando cerca de unos arbustos; no paso mucho tiempo para que Mondo extendiera su vara metálica desde ellos, en el extremo estaba un guante blanco con forma de puño, una de las setas recibió el golpe y la otra molesta trato de atacarlo, pero antes que lo hiciera Boomer las congelo a ambas, luego los dos salieron de los arbustos y sonrieron entre ellos.

-Butch y Zidane cortaban a unos girasoles gigantes que se habían cruzado en su camino. "Espero que tu hermano sepa lo que hace" dice Zidane cortando dos girasoles con sus armas.

-"Créeme él es más listo de lo que piensas, claro que es la primera vez que se encuentra en una situación como esta, pero aún así…" susurro llamando la atención de su amigo, "lo ayudare con su plan" decía tomando su kwan dao con firmeza.

-Brick, Ven y Sync lograron colocarse a una distancia segura entre ellos y el árbol. "Butch y Zidane hicieron un buen trabajo allá atrás" dijo Ven mirando las plantas que habían sido cortadas por ellos.

-"Aquí es donde comienza la parte difícil" dice Brick mirando el árbol, suspiro y se dirigió a sus amigos, "escuchen iré primero ustedes dos traten de distraerlo".

-"¡Estás loco!" respondió Ven, "solo lograras que te maten".

-"Necesito que se encarguen de ese árbol mientras peleo contra ese chico, es la única manera de detenerlo".

-"Aún así por qué vas a ser tú quien va luchar contra él" pregunto Sync, Brick se quedo en silencio.

-"Porque quiero probar…cuan fuerte me he vuelto".

-"Ahí están" susurro Mondo viendo a unas personas sentadas en el suelo mientras varias setas y plantas los rodeaban, "solo tenemos q…"

-"Espera" dijo Boomer deteniéndolo.

-"Cuál es el problema".

-"Primero déjame probar algo".

-"D…de acuerdo pero qué harás" le pregunto confundido, Boomer se levanto y estiro sus brazos, sus manos brillaron pero está vez en lugar de que la luz fuera azul era amarilla, cada una de ellas lanzaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

-"Hey ustedes" exclamo Boomer llamando la atención de las plantas, Boomer junto ambas manos y lanzo una terrible descarga eléctrica sobre sus enemigos.

-"Excelente Boomer" lo felicito y él junto con Mondo fueron adonde estaban las personas.

-"Bien todos sígannos, los llevaremos a la salida" exclamo Boomer. Él no lo sabía pero su descarga llamo la atención del chico quien mando al árbol hacia donde él y Mondo estaban.

-"**Cyclone Blaze**" exclamo una voz, él árbol se dio la vuelta pero no tuvo oportunidad de escapar del ataque de Sync; estaba envuelto en una rueda de fuego y voló directamente hacia él lastimándolo, el árbol perdió un poco el balance pero se puso de pie, apenas lo hizo sintió algo extraño en sus raíces, bajo su mirada y vio a Ven atacándolo con su llave espada.

-El joven frunció el seño y se dispuso a llamar más plantas, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar el rayo Brick lo detuvo con su llave espada y ambos retrocedieron, el enorme árbol por su lado trataba de aplastar a Ven y Sync.

-"Maldición" dice Zidane viendo a todos los enemigos que los rodearon, "Brick ya empezó la batalla, tenemos que ayudarlo".

-"Je, hazte un lado" le respondió Butch sonriente.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?".

-"Ya lo verás" decía poniendo su arma enfrente de él, "no creí que tendría que usarlo a pocos días de haberlo aprendido pero supongo que no hay otra salida" movió su Kwan Dao repetitivamente sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo que los enemigos se les acercaban, lo que ellos no sabían era que el movimiento que hacía Butch estaba recolectando el viento; una vez que se dio cuenta de que las plantas estaban muy cerca de él movió su arma hacia su dirección, las plantas permanecieron estáticas hasta que poco a poco sus cuerpos se dividieron, como si hubieran sido cortadas, Zidane estaba completamente mudo debido a su nuevo poder.

-"Vamos" dijo Butch, Zidane despertó de su trance y asintió.

-"Ugh" dice Brick, ya que había sido golpeado por el chico, trato de devolverle el golpe pero éste se introdujo en la rama del árbol antes de que lo atacara.

-"Dónde te escondes" murmuro Brick mientras el joven salía de la rama justo detrás de él, fue a golpearlo pero él lo detuvo justo a tiempo, dándole la oportunidad de verlo cara a cara, solo para sorprenderse.

-"Por qué estás… ¡un minuto!" dijo al notar el color que irradiaba su visor, después el chico lo hizo retroceder de una patada y permaneció inmóvil.

-"Es como si…estuviera siendo controlado" pensó Brick. No muy lejos de la acción el joven de cabello rosado veía regocijante la batalla.

-"El mejor guerrero para el mejor héroe, así podré saber a que me tengo que enfrentar" susurro maliciosamente abriendo sus ojos, revelando ser color dorado.

* * *

**Parece que ahora Brick y sus hermanos no solo se han ganado nuevos aliados, sino también nuevos enemigos...cuál será la meta de éste misterioso joven que está interesado en ellos, al igual que el de la famosa orden de los cazadores.**


	22. Chapter 20

Cáp. 20 - El cazador sutil Zein

-Grandes explosiones sacudían toda el área selvática, mientras que Brick luchaba arduamente contra el chico. Su llave espada se impactaba ferozmente contra sus brazos metálicos.

-Ven y Sync también peleaban lo mejor que podían contra el gigantesco árbol que trataba de pulverizarlos con sus raíces y manos. Sync golpeaba sus raíces con sus poderes mágicos, sin darse cuenta de que una de ellas iba a atraparlo.

-"¡**Firaga**!" exclamo Ven, el conjuro creo unas grandes llamaradas que obligaron a la raíz a retroceder. Ven le sonrió a Sync y él le asintió con una sonrisa, pero después se dio cuenta de que el árbol iba a atraparlo con su mano.

-"¡**Thunder Blade**!" grito y varios relámpagos impactaron tanto en su mano como al árbol mismo, haciéndolo perder el balance un poco.

-"Ya casi llegamos" le dice Zidane a Butch.

-"Lo sé, solo espera a que acabe con ellos primero" le respondía viendo desafiante a las plantas que habían logrado seguirlos, de repente todas fueron congeladas y para terminar una vara metálica las rompió en miles de pedazos. Los responsables habían sido Boomer y Mondo quienes salieron de los arbustos.

-"Hey Boomer esos eran míos" le replico Butch, él solo sonrió.

-"Lo siento, no pude evitar el querer participar en el encuentro, además…" dice seriamente viendo a lo lejos la batalla que tenían Brick y los otros, "tenemos que darnos prisa".

-"Je, odio admitirlo pero tienes razón, vamos" exclamo y corrió hacia la batalla igual que Boomer, Mondo y Zidane. No muy lejos de ellos un pájaro hecho completamente de papel los observaba con sus ojos brillantes.

-El misterioso chico retrocedió a causa de un ataque de Brick, pero eso no lo detuvo de colocar su mano en la rama del árbol, varías enredaderas lo sujetaron, cubriéndolo completamente. El chico sonrió porque creyó que estaba vencido, pero estaba equivocado porque pronto todas las enredaderas fueron quemadas, el joven estaba completamente impresionado.

-"Lo siento" dice Brick en voz baja, "pero creo que ahora si luchare con todo mi poder" decía mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él, su aura era mucho más grande ahora, y su llave espada ahora estaba hecha completamente de lava, Brick la sostenía sin problema alguno porque ésta no podía quemarlo.

-"Es inútil, no podemos derribarlo" dice Ven.

-"Creo tener la solución, pero tendrás que distraerlo para que pueda colocarme debajo de él" respondió Sync.

-"De acuerdo" asintió y nuevamente ataco las raíces, logrando atraer su atención, velozmente Sync se coloco debajo del árbol.

-"Espero que esto funcione" murmuro, luego coloco la palma de su mano en el suelo, un extraño sello apareció y éste pronto empezó a brillar.

-"¡**Akashic Torment**!" grito y el sello brillo aún más lastimando al árbol, fue cuando ya no pudo más y se desplomo en el suelo, por suerte Sync había logrado salir antes de que lo aplastara.

-"Funciono" dijo Ven, pero el árbol aún tenía una sorpresa bajo su manga, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba los atrapo con su mano e un rápido movimiento y los llevo hasta cerca de la rama donde Brick aún peleaba, él pudo ver claramente a sus amigos en problemas pero tuvo que regresar su mirada al joven en caso de que él hiciera algo, lo cual iba a hacer porque se estaba preparando para chasquear sus dedos.

-"No te atreverías" le dice molesto, el chico sonrió maliciosamente y los chasqueo, el árbol al oírlo los apretó fuertemente.

-"Ug… ¡Ahhh!" gritaron Ven y Sync de dolor.

-"Parece que están en problemas" dice Zidane luchando.

-"A este paso no llegaremos a tiempo" respondió Boomer lanzando un hechizo hielo.

-"Entonces qué haremos" respondió Butch, en ese momento pasaron dos sombras por encima de ellos.

-"Qué fue eso" pregunto Mondo asombrado.

-Brick había pasado a la ofensiva, su llave espada de lava se impactaba ferozmente en la armadura de su contrincante, quien ya no podía resistir el enorme poder de sus repetitivos ataques.

-"Te lo diré por última vez" tomo su llave espada con firmeza, "déjalos fuera esto" el chico sonrió.

-"¡Ahhh!" gritaron nuevamente Ven y Sync, ya que el árbol lo estaba apretando nuevamente.

-"¡Detente!" grito Brick, pero el árbol los apretaba más y más, Ven y Sync no podían resistir la presión, si las cosas seguían así morirían aplastados. Fue cuando la suerte se puso de su lado. Un rayo color púrpura se impacto en el árbol distrayéndolo, después una sombra velozmente rompió el brazo del árbol y rescato a Sync y Ven, poniéndolos a salvo sobre el lomo de un **liger** volador.

-"Sync estás bien" le pregunto una voz femenina.

-"Si estoy…huh" dijo al ver a la persona que le hablaba, "Arietta (**de tales of abyss**) qué haces aquí" pregunto.

-"Ion me pidió que viniera, dijo que habían problemas".

-"Y no podía estar más equivocado" le respondía al mismo tiempo que una sombra aterrizaba en el lomo de la bestia.

-"Quién es el" pregunto Anise, quien fue la sombra que aterrizo en el tigre de Arietta, señalando a Ven que estaba inconsciente.

-"Un amigo" respondió con una sonrisa mientras lo veía.

-Brick diviso que sus amigos estaban a salvo y miro a su enemigo. "Lo siento…pero no me dejas otra opción" dice poniendo su llave enfrente de él. "**Mega**…**Burst**" murmuro y le lanzo una onda cortante roja que apenas lo golpeo fue cubierto por una gran llamarada, sus quemaduras fueron tan graves que lograron no solo traspasar parte de su armadura sino que también derrotarlo; mientras caía al suelo, el color morado de su visor desapareció por completo, y sus plantas humanas regresaron a la normalidad.

-"¡Si, lo logro!" exclamo Boomer feliz.

-"Je, parece que es más fuerte de lo que creía" dice Butch.

-"Deberíamos ir allá".

-"Si tienes razón" respondió colocando la kwan dao sobre su hombro, "antes de que se nos haga tarde y Spider-sensei nos reproche".

-Una reja metálica paso por enfrente de Butch. "Hey qué clase de trato es éste" reclamo tomando las barras de la reja; al parecer él junto con sus hermanos, Ven y Zidane estaban encarcelados.

-"Cálmate, todo esto es parte de la rutina" responde Sync yendo a su celda y recostándose de una pared cercana, "puede que nos hayan ayudado, pero aún así no podemos confiar plenamente en ustedes hasta que el rey los vea".

-"Tch, pues qué clase de rey que quiere vernos nos pone en una celda".

-"El rey de éste reino" le respondió sarcásticamente con una sonrisa, Brick también sonrió pero Butch se molesto por el comentario y por el hecho de que ambos se habían burlado de él.

-"En lugar de burlarte por qué no usas esa llave tuya y nos sacas de aquí, estoy seguro que el Sr. listo aquí presente no tendrá la oportunidad de vencernos a todos" Sync se molesto por como se había dirigido a él.

-"No lo escuchaste, dijo que el rey quería vernos, si esta es la única forma de hacerlo entonces tendremos que aceptarla" le respondió Brick.

-"P…p…pero qué rayos te pasa" pregunto indignado, Brick no le respondió, Butch suspiro y centro su atención en los otros.

-"Oigan ustedes por qué no… ¡pero qué rayos hacen!" grito ya que los vio jugando cartas.

-"Estamos jugando hermano" respondió Boomer muy feliz.

-"Eso ya lo sé, pero por qué ahora".

-"Pues…" decía tratando de buscar una respuesta lógica, "para divertirnos un poco mientras esperamos" Butch se desmayó (**estilo anime**) y a los pocos segundos suspiro, "que mas da hagan un espacio" dijo y camino hacia ellos para poder jugar. Brick aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con Sync.

-"Lo qué si quiero saber es dónde está Mondo" le pregunto a Sync.

-"No te preocupes, lo regresamos a su hogar".

-En la posada. "¡Abuelo déjame ir tengo que ayudarlos!" gritaba Mondo tratando de liberarse de su abuelo que lo tenía agarrado del brazo.

-"Mondo guarda la calma" le decía su abuelo tratando de retenerlo.

-"¡No, tú no entiendes!".

-"¡Por supuesto que entiendo!" exclamo, Mondo dejo de luchar y lo miro a la cara.

-"Por eso quiero que me acompañes, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

* * *

-"Tienes algún siete" le pregunto Boomer a Ven.

-"Ve a pescar" le respondió.

-"Por cierto qué le paso al chico con el que estaba peleando" pregunto Brick.

-"Él…murió" dijo Sync, Brick se exaltó.

-"Yo…yo no quería…"

-"Lo hecho, hecho está, además si no lo hubieras atacado quién sabe cuantos problemas nos habría causado".

-"Ja-ja, lo siento chicos pero gano yo" dice Zidane triunfante; Boomer, Butch y Ven suspiraron mientras Zidane los veía riéndose con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

-"Qué es lo quieres mostrarme abuelo" preguntaba Mondo al mismo tiempo que veía a su abuelo hurgando en las montañas de cachivaches que estaban en el sótano.

-"Aquí está, ven acá" dijo llamándolo, él fue hasta donde estaba y le mostró una foto donde estaba él cuando era joven.

-"¿Quién es abuelo?" le pregunto impresionado, él sonrió y lo acarició.

-"Soy yo cuando tenía tu edad".

-"¿Tú?" su abuelo asintió.

-"Hace mucho tiempo yo también era un viajero como tus amigos, viví innumerables aventuras en diferentes mundo igual como lo hacen tus padres y como lo hizo mi padre, a través de los años esas historia han pasado de generación en generación.

-"¿Mis padres…quieres decir que no nos abandonaron?" pregunto, su abuelo lo abrazó.

-"Por supuesto que no" le respondió, lo dejo de abrazar y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, "ellos prometieron regresar pronto y aqui los esperaremos, pero eso no es lo importante, porque hoy es el día en que cambiaremos la tradición" decía al mismo tiempo que en su mano le daba seis cartas, en ellas había seis tipos diferentes de monstruos con seis tipos diferentes de conjuros (**los de kh2**), él las observo con detenimiento y luego a su abuelo.

-"Enorgullece a toda la familia y conoce todos aquellos mundos que todavía no han sido explorados" dice con una sonrisa.

-"Oh, abuelo…" respondía mientras lloraba y le daba un gran abrazo, su abuelo lo abrazo de nuevo para reconfortarlo.

-"Sync" dijo Anise, él la miro y vio que no estaba sola, Arietta también estaba con ella, "Ion dice que ya puede verlos".

-"De acuerdo" respondió abriendo la celda.

-"Por fin" dice Butch aliviado saliendo de su prisión.

-"O vamos Butch no te quejes tanto, solo estuvimos ahí media hora" dijo Brick.

-"Media hora, cinco min. para mí fueron años".

-Después de que salieron, Sync, Anise y Arietta los llevaron hasta la sala del trono donde vieron una réplica exacta de Sync sentado en un trono, pero éste Sync tenía un diferente estilo de cabello.

-"Así que ustedes cinco fueron los que lograron salvar el reino junto con la ayuda de Sync, que extraño no había un sexto miembro".

-"Si se refiere a Mondo, de seguro está en la posada de su abuelo" dice Zidane.

-"Ya veo" respondió Ion, "aún así les agradezco toda la ayuda que nos brindaron".

-"No fue nada su majestad" responde Brick, "y disculpe mi atrevimiento pero…que tipo de relación guarda con Sync" pregunto ingenuamente.

-"Huh… ¡mocoso! qué clase de pregunta es esa" le replico Sync, mientras los demás se reían por lo que había preguntado al igual que Ion.

-"Si tanto quieres saberlo, es mi hermano" dijo.

-"Ohhh, eso lo explica todo".

-"No podía preguntarlo de otra manera" murmuro avergonzado al mismo tiempo que sus amigas aún se reían.

-"Y por lo que Sync me ha dicho de ti, supongo que eres un elegido por la llave espada" dice Ion.

-"Así es, pero cómo lo sabe".

-"No eres el único elegido que ha pasado por aquí, han habido varios como tú que vienen de vez en cuando".

-"Entiendo" responde pensativo.

-"Aún así" dijo llamando su atención, "tú aparición, la de tus hermanos y amigos me hace sospechar de que algo grave está pasando, o me equivoco" Brick y sus hermanos se vieron entre si, sabiendo que debían contarle todo.

-"Es cierto su majestad, en estos momentos poderosas fuerzas del mal amenazan el balance de los mundos, nosotros estamos viajando a través de diferentes reinos no solo para detener a estos villanos, también para salvar a una amiga nuestra".

-"Entiendo" respondió muy pensativo, "entonces los ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos".

-"¿De verás?" dice Brick.

-"Se lo agradeceríamos mucho" dice Boomer.

-"Es lo menos que puedo hacer, Sync"

-"¡Si!" respondió poniéndose firme enfrente de su hermano.

-"Ya que de todos los generales del reino, tú eres el más fuerte e inteligente, los ayudarás en su viaje y me reportaras todo lo que ocurra"

-"Como usted diga" responde haciendo una reverencia.

-"Arietta tu tomarás el puesto de Sync y Guy se encargará de resguardar tu puesto".

-"Entendido" respondió.

-"Muy bien, ya pueden retirarse, rezare por su victoria".

-"Si" asintió Brick.

-"Por qué se tarda tanto" refunfuñaba Butch cruzando sus brazos y moviendo su pie de arriba abajo, dándole golpecitos al suelo.

-"Butch relájate solo se está despidiendo" decía Boomer mientras que Ven situaba su atención en Zidane que estaba acostado sobre un barandal.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, por qué no te has ido, creí que eras un viajero" le pregunto Ven.

-"Y lo soy" respondía saltando del barandal con gracia y aterrizando enfrente de él, "pero desde que oí su historia me impresione mucho, yo también quiero tener ese tipo de aventuras, así que no veo que haya algún problema por viajar con ustedes o si" le pregunto a Brick.

-"En lo absoluto" negó y le dio un apretón de manos, "bienvenido al equipo" dice con una sonrisa.

-"¡Bien! aún siguen aquí" dijo una voz desde la entrada del castillo, era Mondo quien corrió hacia donde ellos estaban y descanso un poco.

-"Me alegra que no les haya pasado nada" dice cansado.

-"Nosotros también estamos felices de qué estés bien, pero qué haces aquí" pregunto Boomer, Mondo tomo algo de aire y le respondió.

-"Yo también me voy con ustedes".

-"¿Queeé?" respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-"Pero, qué va a pasar con el negocio y tu abuelo" pregunto preocupado.

-"Dijo que no era necesario que me preocupara, que él podía encargarse de todo solo, además esto es algo que siempre quise hacer desde que era pequeño".

-"Muy bien" respondió Boomer con una sonrisa y le dio un apretón de manos, "yo tampoco tengo problema alguno en dejarte entrar en el equipo".

-"De veras, muchas gracias".

-En una torre, Sync estaba apunto de irse, solo tenía que despedirse de su amiga Anise. "Bueno, supongo que es hora de que me vaya antes de que el hermano gruñón de Brick se moleste de nuevo" Anise se rió un poco.

-"Qué paso, dije algo gracioso".

-"No es solo que…es la primera vez que veo que te encariñas con alguien" Sync se avergonzó por el comentario.

-"No seas tonta, no me he encariñado con alguno de ellos" sin darse cuenta Anise lo abrazó.

-"Prométeme que volverás con vida, ¡promételo!" dice con lagrimas en sus ojos, Sync sonrió y la abrazo.

-"Lo prometo" le respondió sutilmente.

-Ya muy tarde, Brick y los otros estaban cenando y como de costumbre; él, sus hermanos, Mondo y Zidane se la pasaban haciendo bromas entre ellos mientras que por un lado Ven los veía sonriente y a veces participaba en sus juegos, y por el otro Sync trataba de actuar como el más maduro y responsable al evitar formar parte de sus juegos.

-"De haber sabido que traerían compañía, hubiera preparado más comida en lugar de haber ido a comprarla" pensaba Spider lavando los platos; al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor caía de su cabeza, después suspiro, "bueno…que más da, así tendrán más posibilidades de lograr sus objetivos".

-"Aaaa" decía Brick relajado dentro de las aguas termales, "esto es vida no lo creen chicos".

-"No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo hermano" respondió Boomer.

-"Debo admitir que después de una larga batalla no es malo darse un buen baño caliente" dijo Butch.

-"Si, tienes razón" asintió Zidane con una sonrisa.

-"Y pronto viajaremos a otro reino en busca de aventuras" dice Mondo.

-"No te olvides que no estamos viajando por vacaciones, lo hacemos para preservar el balance entre los mundos" dijo Sync.

-"Creo que estás sobreactuando mucho" responde Ven muy sonriente.

-"Si, Ven tiene razón" decía Brick apoyándolo sin darse cuenta de que otra ave hecha de papel los observaba desde la ventana, luego está voló lejos de ellos hasta que llego a los dedos del misterioso joven que había invocado al chico cibernético.

-"Muéstrame lo que viste" dijo con una sonrisa, el ave regreso a ser una simple hoja de papel y él la leyó.

-"Ya veo, así que van a viajar junto con ellos" murmuro colocando la hoja dentro de su libro, nuevamente las páginas pasaron volando hasta que se detuvo en una en específico, en ella estaba una lista con nombres tachados, detuvo su lectura hasta que diviso los nombres de Brick, Boomer y Butch.

-"Perfecto" dijo cerrando su libro, "muy pronto esos chicos serán mis siguientes presas" pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

**Como muchos de ustedes saben, mi fic Kh "El Sendero del héroe" está apunto de llegar a su final, por lo tanto subiré los dos últimos episodios de Hikari no yami que básicamente abarcan sus últimos viajes antes de participar en la batalla contra Maléfica y los otros villanos.**


	23. Extra Chapter III

Cáp. extra - Las Powerpunk Girls Z

-Destrucción, caos y ruinas era lo único que Brick y sus amigos veían; un desolado lugar sin vida humana o de otro tipo."Q…qué paso aquí" titubeo Boomer asustado observando el lugar igual que Ven. Brick y Butch estaban alejados de ellos inspeccionando todo.

-"Es casi igual como…" decía detallando el material que tenía en su mano.

-"Quedo nuestro hogar" susurro Brick.

-"¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así?" pregunto Mondo impresionado.

-"Lo que haya sido, tiene un enorme poder destructivo" respondió Sync, en eso aterrizo Zidane enfrente de ellos.

-"Ya revise el lugar y no hay ningún tipo de rastro humano" les dice después de que había echado un vistazo desde un edificio en ruinas. Minutos más tarde el grupo volvió a reunirse.

-"¿Encontraron algo?" les pregunto Brick, Boomer negó con su cabeza al igual que Sync.

-"Temo que este mundo ya quedo en escombros, no nos queda otra más que continuar" dijo Sync.

-"Cuando…cuando… ¡Cuando se acabara toda está masacre!" grito Boomer, el resto permaneció en silencio.

-"Ohhh, pobre niño llorón" exclamo una voz femenina pero malvada. Todos dirigieron sus miradas a la responsable, solo para ver tres chicas particulares.

-"No lo sé Berserk, el rubio me parece demasiado lindo" dice la rubia.

-"Brat deja tus amoríos para otro momento" le reclamo una de cabello azul oscuro.

-"No grites Brute, todas estamos aquí cerca" le dice molesta la de cabello naranja.

-Ven, Sync, Mondo y Zidane no dejaban de notar que tanto ellas como los chicos eran 100% iguales, claro que los diferenciaban su sexo y estatura, ellas parecían ser unos centímetros más altas que ellos. Brick y sus hermanos lo sabían y no podían creerlo."Quiénes son ellas" le pregunto Boomer en susurros a su hermano Butch.

-"No tengo la menor idea" le respondió, pero Brick no les prestaba atención, había algo en esa chica de largo moño rojo que le recordaba a la chica que su mente le había mostrado cuando conocieron a Gaia.

-"Qué significa esto" murmuro confundido.

-"Oye Berserk ya lo notaste" le pregunto Brat.

-"Si" asintió, "¡oigan por qué tratan de parecerse a nosotras!"

-"Nosotros, más bien son ustedes las que nos copian" les reclamo Butch.

-"Cuida tu boca mocoso" le responde Brute muy molesta.

-"De todas las chicas que he visto, tú eres la más irritante de todas" dijo con el fin de molestarla.

-"Maldito" murmuro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo enfrente de Butch, trato de golpearlo pero él la retuvo con su Kwan Dao.

-"Eres rápida" dice desafiante.

-"Lo mismo digo mocoso" y luego ambos comenzaron a luchar alejándose del grupo.

-"¡Butch!" grito Brick, pero de la nada Berserk apareció delante de él.

-"Está es la pelea de Brute, no interfieras" dijo atacándolo con su espadín, Brick la retuvo con su llave espada.

-"Tch" dice Brick.

-"Hermanos" dijo Boomer tratando de entrar a la batalla, sin embargo no pudo porque una larga coleta rubia lo golpeo en la cara, enviándolo contra un edificio; Boomer salió de los escombros un poco maltrecho.

-"No-no-no mi querido rubiecito, tú vienes conmigo" dice Brat con una sonrisa malvada, Boomer noto que las pequeñas coletas rubias ahora eran más largas que antes.

-"¡Chicos!" grito Ven y junto con los otros fueron a ayudarlos, pero su intento por ayudar fue un completo fracaso, debido a que nobodies de diferentes tamaños y formas los rodearon (**kh2**).

-Las parejas no dejaban de luchar ni por un segundo, el daño que le causaban al reino era mucho peor que el que ya estaba causado. Berserk y Brick nuevamente retuvieron sus ataques.

-"Realmente eres bueno chico…cuál es tu nombre" pregunto.

-"Mi nombre es Brick".

-"¿Brick?" respondió algo sorprendida, luego imágenes de él pasaron por su mente, no podía soportarlo y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que gritaba de dolor, Brick dejo de pelear y la miro muy confundido.

-En la pelea entre Brat y Boomer, las largas coletas trataban de golpearlo mientras que Boomer por su parte, usaba sus manos protegidas con hechizos de hielo y trueno para detener los ataques.

-"Vaya rubiecito eres mejor de lo que esperaba" dice Brat muy sonriente.

-"¡Deja de llamarme así! mi nombre es Boomer" responde algo sonrojado e irritado a la vez.

-"¿Boomer?" murmuro, igual que Berserk, Brat también tuvo terribles dolores de cabeza mientras imágenes de él aparecían en su mente.

-Por último, en la pelea de Butch y Brute, ella no dejaba de esquivar los repetitivos ataques de la Kwan Dao de su contrincante. "Sabes me recuerdas a alguien" decía mientras lo esquivaba y trato de patearlo, pero Butch pudo preverlo, coloco la parte de inferior de su arma en el suelo y dio un gran salto.

-"Que curioso, todos con los que peleo me dicen lo mismo" decía en el aire, después movió la cuchilla de su arma contra ella, sin embargo salto hacia atrás, evitando salir lastimada.

-"Pues entonces dime tu nombre para que no lo pueda olvidar" dijo Brute desafiante.

-"Butch".

-"¿Butch?" en ese momento, ella también sufrió por lo mismo que pasaban sus amigas. Ni Brick, Boomer o Butch tenían la más remota idea de lo que les pasaba.

-"Chicas…retirada" ordeno Berserk, Brat y Brute la obedecieron y comenzaron a irse.

-"¡Espera!" grito Brick tratando de detenerla.

-"No crean que hemos terminado con ustedes" le dijo Berserk y las tres se fueron por un portal oscuro.

-"Por qué…" pensaba Brick recordando a la chica que se le parecía, "por qué se parece mucho a ella".

-"¡Hermano!" grito Boomer llamando su atención, él junto con Butch lo habían divisado y estaban yendo hacia él.

-"¡Brick!" exclamo Ven, al parecer ellos lograron acabar con los nobodies. "¿Están bien?"

-"Dónde rayos estuvieron todo éste tiempo" les replico Butch, Sync se molesto y le respondió.

-"Para tu información nos estábamos haciendo cargos de unos enemigos…nobodies se llaman verdad" le pregunto a Ven quien asintió.

-"Quiénes eran esas chicas" pregunto Ven.

-"No lo sé" responde Brick observando los alrededores, "pero temo que las volveremos a ver muy pronto".

-"Qué nos paso" pregunto Brat todavía dolorida.

-"Es obvio que nos pusieron una especie de hechizo, tendremos que tener más cuidado con ellos" dice Brute.

-"Pero…" dijo Berserk llamando la atención de sus amigas, "por qué nos paso a las tres de la misma manera".

-"La respuesta a sus dudas se encuentran en las memorias que albergan no solo en sus mentes, también en sus cuerpos" dijo una voz masculina, las chicas se sorprendieron y asumieron posiciones defensivas.

-"¿Quién está ahí?" pregunto Berserk molesta, en ese momento se abrió un portal oscuro de donde salió Nexus.

-"Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres" dice pero más molesta y lista para atacar al igual que Brat y Brute.

-"Mi nombre e identidad todavía deben permanecer en secreto del mundo, pero pueden considerarme como…su salvación".

* * *

**Aviso: A partir de éste punto, la historia continuará en los últimos 4 episodios de "Sendero del héroe". Una vez que ése fic. termine, continuare escribiendo Hikari no yami. Así que a los lectores les pido algo de paciencia mientras termino de escribir las últimas partes de "Sendero del héroe".**


	24. Preview

Cáp. Final - Avances de la segunda temporada

-En una sala sin ningún objeto, persona o el menor ruido posible. La cara de Brick aparece sin previó aviso mirando a lo que parece ser una cámara que lo está filmando.

-"¿Está encendido?" pregunto.

-"Si, si continua" respondió el camarógrafo. Brick sonrió.

-"¡Hola a todos! de seguro se estarán preguntando que paso con nosotros luego de que nos enfrentamos a esas chicas, la verdad es q…"

-"De verás vas a explicárselos" dice una voz ruda entrando a escena, la voz resulto ser de Butch, "todos saben que fue lo que paso después de eso".

-"Eso no es cierto Butch, la mayoría de nuestros lectores no saben que participamos en el fic _Kingdom Hearts. El sendero del héroe_.

-"Si claro, de seguro es una excusa para que acapares más la atención".

-"Eso no es cierto, es mas creo que tú eres el que quiere acaparar la atención".

-"¡Queeé!"

-"Si" asintió, "se suponía que sería yo quien hablaría sobre los avances de la segunda parte de nuestra aventura".

-"Ni hablar, está vez no serás la estrella" y ambos se pusieron a pelear. Mientras lo hacían Boomer salió de la nada frente a la cámara.

-"Si de verás quieren saber que pasó después del capítulo 24, pueden revisar los capítulos _26, 27, 28, 29 y 30_ del fic _Sendero del héroe_" decía con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta que sus dos hermanos se habían dado cuenta de que les estaban robando cámara.

-"¡Oye quién dijo que podías estar aquí!" dijeron ambos golpeando a Boomer.

-"Itaiii" respondió debido al golpe, a los pocos minutos los tres estaban peleándose entre ellos por la fama. Tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que Ven y Sync entraron a escena.

-"Maldición, otra vez están actuando como niños" susurro Sync molesto.

-"Ja…jaja" reía Ven en voz baja por el comentario al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor caía de su cabeza. "De cualquier manera, tenemos que detenerlos".

-"Déjamelo a mí" responde con una sonrisa.

-"¿A ti?" pregunto confundido mientras se les acercaba a los chicos.

-"**Thunder Blade**" exclamo y el relámpago cayo sobre los tres cocinándolos un poco, el trío quedo patas arriba (**estilo anime**).

-"¡Y eso por qué fue!" pregunto Brick indignado.

-"Ustedes tres estaban en medio de una tonta pelea, así que pensé por qué no me les uno" responde sarcásticamente.

-"Eres un…" dice Butch recobrando la consciencia. En ese momento se oye un gran alboroto en la otra sala, a los pocos minutos entran Mondo y Zidane seguidos por una nube de humo; los dos tosían sin parar.

-"Oh, son Mondo y Zidane" dice Boomer sorprendido.

-"Hola chicos…cómo están" decía Mondo entre tosidos, los cinco los veían sin decir nada hasta que Brick le respondió.

-"Creo que mejor que ustedes".

-"¿Qué les paso?" pregunto Boomer confundido.

-"Pregúntaselo a él" dice Mondo apuntando a Zidane.

-"Hey no es mi culpa, el cartel decía que debía girar a la derecha y eso hice".

-"Aún así no es excusa para que destruyeras el estudio" responde enojado, luego los dos iniciaron otra pelea mientras el resto los veían avergonzados al igual que la gota de sudor caía de sus cabezas.

-"Deberíamos detenerlos" sugirió Boomer.

-"Si quieren yo puedo" responde Sync levantando su puño cargado de electricidad.

-"¡Ni pensarlo!" respondieron los otros al mismo tiempo.

-De repente un enorme sofá rojo cayo del cielo sorprendiéndolos a todos. "Eso será…un sofá" dice Brick confundido señalándolo, a los pocos segundos dos personas traían un televisor pantalla plana.

-"¿Y para qué la tele?" pregunto.

-"El productor pensó que sería mejor mostrar los avances en lugar de que hablaran de las diferentes escenas".

-"Ya veo" responde muy pensativo, los dos hombres ya se estaban retirando cuando Boomer exclamo.

-"¡Pido el asiento del miedo!". Corrió de la emoción empujando a Brick.

-"Entonces el de la derecha es mío" dice Butch igual de emocionado.

-"No si yo llego primero" responde Zidane siguiéndolo.

-"Zidane espérame" dijo Mondo. Ven los siguió a paso rápido mientras que Sync iba a un paso normal, se veía que no le daba mucha importancia a todo el asunto.

-"¡Hey no me dejen aquí!" les reclamo Brick corriendo hacia ellos. Apoyo su mano en el espaldar del sofá y salto aterrizando en el medio de todos.

-"Muy bien…" decía tomando el control remoto y buscando el botón correcto, "veamos lo que va a pasar" y presiono el botón que encendió la tele; al principio no se veía ninguna imagen, como si la tele estuviera dañada, pero a los pocos segundos comenzó el espectáculo.

Brick (con una vestimenta negra al igual que sus hermanos) les dice a Boomer y Butch: _Les juro que ese tal Nexus sabe algo que nosotros no._

Spider le dice a uno de los chicos: _Si lo que buscan son sus recuerdos pasados deberían visitar al Gran Sabio_ (se muestra una aldea)_._

El Gran Sabio les dice a unas personas que no se muestran: _Su memoria prácticamente fue borrada._

Rev: _Está vez Brick no tendrás una segunda oportunidad, terminaremos con esto de una vez por todas_ (lentamente llevaba su espada al frente)_._

Mephiles le dice a alguien que no se muestra: _Deja que los cazadores sean los que se encarguen de esas molestias._

Brick malherido en la cama pregunta: _Quién eres_ al joven de cabello rosado.

Perico naranja:_ Bienvenidos a su peor pesadilla._

Tres personas misteriosas:_ Nosotros los amoebas somos los mejores ladrones del lugar _

Sync está hablando con Ven sobre su problema para recordar su pasado

Maurice les dice a Brick y a los otros: _Por favor tienen que ayudarme, mi hija fue secuestrada por una terrible bestia _(se ve a Brick y sus hermanos preparándose para luchar contra Bestia)

Se ven tres cachorros de león dirigiéndose a la Roca del Rey (Pride Lands)

Berserk está junto con sus amigas y ella dice: _Ha pasado mucho tiempo no es verdad_

Tenma le dice a los tres hermanos: _Sólo quiero...que todos puedan jugar fútbol y divertirse_.

Brick les dice a sus hermanos: _Esas chicas…esas chicas tienen que estar relacionadas con nosotros._

Pelea entre Boomer y Brat, Boomer queda muy sorprendido y murmura: _Mi…Miyako._

Sync hace que Butch pierda el conocimiento con un golpe detrás de su cuello.

Brick enojado reclama: _¡Qué es lo que quieres de mi!_ (a quien le reclama resulta ser el joven sonriente de cabello rosado).

* * *

**Tema final/ending**

**Heart of Sword-by T.M Revolution (Samurai X 3ending)**

_Antes de que comience la canción se muestra una playa y las diferentes posiciones del sol (desde la mañana hasta la noche)_

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo

Yoake no mama de, koesou de

_Diferentes escenas del fic donde sólo aparece Brick_

Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo

Konya mo mata, sure chigai

_Diferentes escenas del fic donde sólo aparece Boomer_

**(Intermedio: Escenas de los amigos de los RRBZ)**

Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo

Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari

_Primera línea: Escenas del fic donde sólo aparece Butch_

_Segunda línea: Escenas del fic donde sólo aparece Ven_

Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa

Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru

_Primera línea: Escenas del fic donde sólo aparecen Mondo y Zidane_

_Segunda línea: Escenas del fic donde sólo aparece Sync_

Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru

_Aparecen varias escenas (aunque no hayan sido escritas XD) de Brick, Boomer, Butch, Ven, Mondo, Sync y Zidane juntos_

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo

Yoake no mama de, koesou de

_Aparecen Brick y Butch luchando ferozmente_

Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo

Yume mo mata, sure chigai

_Primera línea: Brick rápidamente lo ataca con su llave espada y se congela la escena_

_Segunda línea: Butch se desmaya, pero Brick lo sostiene y le murmura algo al oído con una sonrisa_

**_Last Part: _**_La llave espada de Brick estaba clavada en una pequeña montaña de piedra, la cual estaba congelada de un costado y en el otro reposaba la kwan dao verde de Butch_

* * *

**Otro fic q ha llegado a su fin, spero q sigan en contacto con la 2da part ^-^**


End file.
